Answers in the Great Beyond
by Lisilgirl
Summary: FF VII and X. While searching for a loved one, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fall through the Farplane and discover a world they never dreamed they'd be in...
1. Prelude

**A/N: Well, another untold story…I was looking at it, and I found quite a lot of similarities in between both FF VII and FF X(…these JUST happen to be my favorite FF games…) You know, I wanted to tell this story, just to relieve my creepy mind. Do you know how much I've written and rewritten about the whole thing about worlds colliding. I've been spurred on relentlessly by: A) pictures, B) other stories, and C) even my own dreams, as crazy as it sounds. Funny how much I fee like a dork…Well, enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer:……I'm not talking to you, bloodthirsty lawyers.**

_I'm Looking for Answers in the Great Beyond_

Um…did you ever get that feeling that you're not the only one in the world?

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Like, say, there's another entire new place out there, just waiting for you, like it was _destiny_?

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Um…rats! That's not how to describe it…

Oh…okay!

0

0

0

It's like there's some totally awesome people out there with your same problem, the one that haunts you and your friends and they _know _how to solve it…? Like maybe they can help you…


	2. Day 1: 11:20am to 12:30pm

**R.P.O.V (Rikku Point of View)**

_11:20p.m. Guadosalam, Spira 10000 A.B._

I could tell my cousin was getting worked up; the way she stood and wrung her hands, simply staring at the door, like it was the end of the world. I bounced on my heels, wanting to _move_. I mean, of course, this is going to be special and all, but it's not life-threatening. What could happen?

We'd had our share of troubles, 'course. I mean, what with Yuna almost married to that…_Seymour_…and battles between Sin, New Yevon, the Youth League, and then, quite recently, the Leblanc Syndicate, Shuyin, Lenne and Tidus.

That's why we (meaning Paine, Yuna, and I) were standing here on the Farplane's door, waiting for Yuna to make her choice. She wanted so badly to go inside, to see if he'd show up, to see if the spirits had promised her true. But it had been months since she had last eagerly come here to see him. And nothing had happened.

It broke her heart. She had asked everyone, gone everywhere, asking things like, "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a strange boy with blonde hair wandering around?" Even though she did not like calling Tidus 'strange', it didn't matter; nobody had heard of him.

Until recently.

There had been a girl wandering around with a flower basket, her wavy chocolate hair falling like wisps of clouds down around her neck. There had been a giant pink bow in her hair too, like a strange beacon. In her dress, she hadn't looked completely out of place, but definitely stranger than usual. She was sooooooooo _pretty_!

For some reason, like…like…_fate_, Yuna had gone to her, asking her same question of, "Excuse me, but have you seen a strange boy with blonde hair wandering around?" She had sounded so tired, and we were all so weary that perhaps we might have missed the next part if it hadn't been for the girl's wide, beautiful smile.

"Yes. He was in the Farplane."

We had simply stared after her as she walked around a corner, giggling. That had broken at least Paine from her gutter of a mind, and muttered, "Come on." She had trotted around the corner, face pinched, and then as Yuna and I raced for her, she abruptly stopped. I nearly keeled over with the force of ramming into her back. She merely glanced at me, shocked, and I had whimpered, "We have a ghost."

There was nobody in the alley.

Again, that's why we were here, at the Farplane. I was sure we had met a ghost, although the other two didn't believe me. Somehow, maybe out of the niceness of her heart, she had seen how much Yuna wanted Tidus back, and given us a way to get him.

I bounced on my heels again, impatient to move. Paine gave me a glower, and I stuck my tongue out at her, feeling an angry and embarrassed blush coming upon my cheeks. My limbs wanted to jitter, but I didn't allow them to. I could handle it.

Even more minutes passed, and before I knew it, my arms started to swing.

As Paine gave me another look that said 'Move-again-and-you-die,' motion caught our eyes. Yuna had moved into action. Before we could follow her, she had slammed the doors behind her, smack in our faces. Paine was the first to recover; she hauled the doors open and jumped through. I caught sight of her vanishing before I was alone in the strangely lit corridor, looking like a lost child.

Silence crashed around me when the doors shut, like ocean waves, except there was no sand at my feet. I shivered, wondering how it had gotten so empty. Why were we even here? Could something be guiding us? _Man, how I wish Gippal was here…_

Finally, I summoned my courage and leaped forward, shouting, "Wait for me!" My thin, weathered-by-machina hand grabbed the ornamental handle, and I threw it open, jumping in while yelling pathetically loud, "Yunie! Paine! WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITTT!!!!"

I had never liked the Farplane. There is mist floating about all inside, and I get lost barely two feet within the door. Usually, I halt, find Yunie as quickly as possible, and then I'm stuck to her like glue. This time I didn't stop; I ran, my long yellow scarf trailing behind me. I peeked wildly around the bustling fog, shouting, "Yunie!!!! PAINNNNEE!!!"

Nobody answered me.

My heart clenched, and as I heard a noise, I glanced back, seeing a shadow lurking there. It looked very familiar, and just as I opened my mouth to yell for him to help me, I tripped, falling down.

And I kept falling.

And falling…

Falling…

Falling…

_**R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)**_

_11:29 p.m. Edge, Gaia 7000 A.B._

I really needed a drink. Now. To hell with Tseng, wherever he was waiting for my report about Kalm and its new 'economy'. Why did he give a shit anyway? Kalm had never been very important to our schemes, although we had been to them. Besides, I was comfortable, so why should I move when I deserved this after traveling? Tseng, always following orders…made me _sick…_

I still needed a drink.

Currently, I was lounging very casually against a column of some sort of house, taking in the sights of the graying plains from my position. Bah, I didn't care about sights. Unless they included women's legs. But hey, it was late anyway. Like any girl was going to be out at this time of night.

So I watched the dull landscape. If Tseng really needed me, he'd call my phone. Bah. Why did he even bother? It wasn't as if I had ever had an exciting day here anyway. There wasn't any more violence, not after those three guys with silver ha-

There was a girl.

My brain waves probably stopped for a split second before I accessed her, wondering if she was just a simpleton, or I was actually supposed to talk to her with the part of this new 'kindness' that Rude said I possessed. Perhaps I could just look.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, wispy like, and she was definitely wearing different clothes. I had to blink twice to realize that it was _colorful_. Pinks, blues, yellows, reds…where had she gotten that dress? A blue-painted staff was gripped in both of her hands, ready to smack somebody probably. She was peering over her shoulder, eyes wide with awe or disbelief. As she got closer, I realized that she hadn't seen me yet.

So I whistled.

Instantly, she whipped around to face me, her eyes flashing. I noticed one was green and the other blue. Interesting enough. I waved to her, standing to wander over to her. The middle of the street was deserted, and I had no problem simply strolling over the pavement, patting my fond electromagnetic rod on my shoulder.

She seemed to be frightened of me, although it was buried as she crossed her arms over her chest, simply waiting for me. I felt a smirk coming on.

"What are you doing out here, yo? Isn't it time for night?"

Her chin lifted slightly, and she got a look of indifference on her face. I nearly laughed as she gripped her blue walking stick tighter. It was almost like she nearly wanted to bash my face in. Ha…I really need a drink…

Then there was a loud stinging smack on my cheek.

At first, I was so shocked that I simply just stared at her. A look of satisfaction came from her, and she just turned and walked away. My aquamarine eyes flashed, and I narrowed my eyes at her, still holding my cheek. That _hurt_…

"Hey!" I shouted, bringing my EMR down from my shoulder, clenching it in my hands, "It's illegal to be out at this time of night, yo!" So what if I made it up? There was no way I was going to let this brat get the best of me. Screw kindness.

I had a much longer stride than her. I easily caught up. Now she almost looked embarrassed, and I swerved in front of her, making the bratty girl stop. I saw how she glanced fearfully at me, like I was going to pounce on her. It caused a fraction of hurt in my heart before I hardened it. Damn kindness…

"Listen, wherever you come from, you're not supposed to be out at this time of night. Got it?" When she glowered at me, I threateningly moved my EMR in front of her face. I loved the way that it made people wince when I smacked them with it. I shook my thoughts away, and said as sweetly at I could to the horrified girl, "Now, let's do this peacefully, yo. I ain't walking around all night looking for your family or anything. I'll take you to Shinra, and he'll do fine for now."

And like a light, she smiled, perfectly wide and iridescent like a butterfly. Blinking, I was shocked at the transformation as she asked breathlessly, "You know Shinra? Where is he?"

I wanted to scratch my head. This…stick of a girl knew the most powerful man in Midgar? I highly doubted it. She must have seen my look, because suddenly, she was ice-cold again. She barged past me, and I whipped around, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it. You want to see Shinra? Then let's go see Shinra," I huffed, pulling her along, not bothering to look at her. I didn't feel like doing anything for her, but if she was one of the boss's long-lost friends, he needed to see her.

How was it that every single time I tried for a bit of well-deserved peace, it got chucked out the window?

_**P.P.O.V (Paine Point of View)**_

_11:43 p.m. Forgotten City, Gaia 7000 A.B._

It was Holy Water. She was in Holy Water.

She looked up. The stars were shining above her, and as she sat up, groaning, she noticed white light streaming down. Grimacing, she glanced behind her, staring at what she saw.

A massive shell, like the ones Rikku had found on Besaid Island, was rising out of the Holy Water like a beacon, pure white and innocent in the moonlight. She listened closely, and if she turned her head right, she could hear a slight whistling. What was it?

Frowning, she stood, clenching her sword in her gloved hands. There was something wrong with these ruins.

Carefully, she picked her way from the warm stream, noticing how it was darker, revealing deeper water. Thinking quickly, she slipped into the thick, hiding trees, slowly moving towards the shell, a feeling in her gut warning her to be cautious.

The silence thickened, like wax dumped into a vat of icy water. Time seemed to slow, and she crouched, unwilling to move forward without any more information. The more she looked at the shell, the more it looked like a shrine, a place of worship for some higher sign. It was obviously very old, ancient even. There was no life around, and it was calm, peaceful, save for the feeling of being watched.

Eyes darting for any movements, Paine took a step forward. When nothing happened, she ran to the shell, pressing herself against it. For once, she cursed her dark black clothes and shiny metal buckles; they stuck out painfully, unlike her home. She crouched again, and started half walking half crawling for the entrance.

She hadn't gotten very far before something slammed into her back with enough force to knock her off the balcony and into the water she had just risen from. She whipped around, hand already reaching for her sword. She heard and felt a gun-shot go off, and she hastily brought her sword up. It ricocheted off, leaving her unharmed, but now, Paine couldn't see.

She listened, hearing a flap of what seemed a heavy cloth. Whirling, she sliced upwards and overheard, her sword's point jabbing into whatever it was. Hearing it catch, she thrust forward, and bit her lip, drawing blood, eyes narrowed in hate. Whatever it was had tried to attack and kill her, and now, it would pay.

Her eyesight came back, and she lunged at the red cloak that burst into her vision with the brilliant starburst that only scarlet could bring. Like a wraith, she descended upon it, and tried to stab, ready to survive.

But a cold hand whipped up easily, grabbing her throat. She coughed and choked, thrashing to try and get away from it. The more she struggled, the tighter the hand got. Still, she refused to give up, or even stop her face from going slack. Determinedly, she hung on.

Finally, when her limbs were twitching in shock and lack of air, it loosened slightly. She took in gasps of air as she was thrown to the bitterly cold ground, hating to be so weak in front of this person. It obviously knew what it was doing, that was for sure…

There was a click of a gun against her temple and she barely moved, instead glancing up.

It was a hellish looking man, dark and mysterious as the unseen dark-side of the moon. His face was pale, although not completely malnourished. The red cloak was almost alive, trailing about his pointed boots, accenting his black hair. Paine decided she hated him.

The gun pressed harder against her temple, as if he knew her thoughts.

"Why are you here?"

She refused to even give an answer, instead snorting, "It seems that this is forbidden." Her dark eyes flickered with his and caught. She scowled, knowing how her face deepened and she looked positively like a nightmare.

Instead of looking afraid, the man glowered, and the gun's metal barrel dug into her skin.

"Again. Why are you here?"

This could not be good. Paine knew she had to gamble. She had to find Yuna. That girl couldn't survive here, in this new place…

"I fell in."

She knew he didn't buy it. Instead, she let all of her emotions go away, and ignoring the gun, she stood, hand trailing in the water. Carefully, she said, "Holy Water. Never thought it wouldn't cure curses and zombies."

She had meant it as a comment, but suddenly the gold claw whipped out. Paine had been expecting it, and she sidestepped, going into the deeper water, slinking down, narrowing her eyes. Defiantely, she glared back at the hot coals that were his eyes.

"This place is sacred." The man growled, staring at the spot directly beside her body. She glowered, knowing her eyes sparked.

"Usually, where there is a sacred place, there is peace, not guns pointed at my head."

That didn't even faze him. The gold metal hand clenched into a fist, and then turned back to her. His dark red eyes seemed to pierce through her and beyond, and he threatened, "Get out of here now. This place is sacred."

Paine decidedly she really hated this man. Carefully, she put her hand in the water to get up, noticing how he didn't even move. A plan came to her head. She started rising, but thrusting forward and knocked him down into the water. Dashing like a mad-woman, she made it to the cover of trees before he could even thrash.

Then she was gone.

_**R.P.O.V (Rikku Point of View)**_

_12:01 p.m. Edge, Gaia, 7000 A.B._

Rikku couldn't help but sigh helplessly again for the tenth time. There was nothing familiar in these streets, no good person that seemed to know who she was, or how to help her. There was only bimbos or scums wandering, and she _really_ didn't want to talk to them.

Hugging her stomach, she could barely see the stars, and she found that she missed them terribly. No matter what had happened, there wasn't a single flare, not a single pyre-fly that she could admire, nothing but this greasy, filthy city that she was in.

Now, she was trudging around on the sidewalk by a giant statue of what looked like a satellite, avoiding those low-lifes that were out anyway. It seemed that this was the city that liked to sleep; there were hardly any people wandering, just like her.

Maybe they too were actually looking for life, wondering where in Yevon was she…

It was then she felt her gil bag being snatched out of her belt-pouch. Instantly on reflex, she whirled in desperation, chasing off after the thief. She didn't get a good look at them, but she could tell that they were good at what they did. She grinned, suddenly delighted. _Bet they didn't know I'm a thief…_

She chased them down a back-alley, somehow managing to avoid losing them. Still, she couldn't seem to get ahead. Usually in her thieving days, she could get off with almost anything, and that included chasing people. She certainly got her exercise with Brother and Buddy around…

There was a whirl of black hair from around the corner, and then, as Rikku shouted, "GOTCHA!" there was nobody. Rikku slid to a halt along the pavement, glancing hastily around for any sign. What…?

"Hey, girl, sidle this way." There was a snicker and Rikku felt her blood go cold. She stiffly turned, getting ready to pull her knives from her pouch. Good thing they hadn't stolen those too…

There were six of them, complete with chains, crowbars, and guns. Tattoos adorned their skulls and muscles, showing their allegiances to some dumb company. A typical gang-bang, ready to pound her into oblivion or get her another way. She knew back in Besaid, nobody would have thought to mess with one of Lady Yuna's guardians, but she wasn't there anymore. She had to fight for herself.

Automatically, she pulled the knives out, hastily getting ready to fight. A sensation in her gut made her slightly sick. There were six of them, and she had never fought six on her own before…Crouching, she felt her adrenaline give, and she wanted to go, to pound in their heads before they pounded in hers. Instead, she waited.

The first one to leap at her obviously didn't know what she was capable of. She smashed her fist into his stomach with a solid thud, and when he keeled over, she hit his head. He staggered, but didn't go down. Rikku backed up, and then leaped forward, foot flashing, smashing in his kneecaps backwards. He let out a piercing scream, and then, defiantly and in hate, he punched her.

She went flying back into the wall, wheezing, but now, the others, relieved from their momentary shock, were charging her, roaring and screaming for the injury of their 'friend'. Rikku's spiraled green eyes went wide, and she faked right, heading left to slash into one man's ribs. He let out a grunt and fell, trying to catch his breath.

With no time to panic, Rikku continued to fight, her hands shooting out to punch, her legs to kick, her knives to rip. It made her sick as she felt them mostly go down, but before long, they were back up, her girl punches not making any of them fazed. The weakest one had been the first to go, and now, as she grew weaker, she knew they felt it too. She wouldn't last much longer.

Still, her muscles obeyed her, keeping her up and moving, slicing, dicing, and defending. After a while, the pain of inactive muscles simply became numbness, and the headache became a distracting pound. When she slipped, they would pummel her with the chains, creating bruises, deep wounds, and even abrasions. But she deftly hung on, continuing on and on…

Then, after numerous slip-ups, she really did slip.

One moment she was standing, preparing for another blow, when her feet were tugged out from under her, and she fell with a mighty crack. Shocked at the revelation that despite their own wounds, the men kept rising, she tried to get up. But she felt a fire eating her leg, and she groaned, knowing that it was broken.

A shadow fell over her, and she glanced up with wide eyes, knowing now that they wouldn't let her die until they had taken out their own pain upon her. She kept her eyes open to see her death with her own eyes. Even if she was afraid, and this was the end, she would not be called a coward…

Then, the men were simply gone, fallen down in heaps of flesh and leaking blood. There was a sickening slice, like a fine knife slicing meat. She shuddered as she saw what had killed them rise from a crouch.

It was a boy, but when his bright blue eyes flicker up to her, she saw a vacant, old man. There was almost no emotion, no fear, no anger, no sympathy. He simply didn't care.

Shocked, and unable to move because of her broken leg, she simply gaped at him. He stood straight from his crouch, massive sword casually slung over his shoulder. She stared at the sword; it was dripping with blood.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of familiarity, and for some reason, she felt she knew who he was. But she couldn't remember. Her vision was going black.

The last thing she saw was the man starting for her.

0

0

…_**Betcha can't guess who that is, eh?**_


	3. Day 2: 10:00am to 11:04 pm

_**A/N: Tell me if I deserve to be shot. I don't care anymore.**_

_**These are also going along in days, if you hadn't noticed…**_

**_AND THANKS TO: Hollow Tasan, kwangmablade, anaaa, Nanashi Tsumura, Kohrya and Le Pain Perdu. You each get +10 respect points._**

0

0

0

0

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_10:00 a.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I was so frightened of this place, but I kept telling myself that I would see Shinra, and he would know where I was and what had happened to me. He knew everything.

To tell the truth, I had been completely unconscious with fear when I saw that red-haired man slink out of the shadows, aquamarine eyes light and at ease with women. I did not doubt that he was like Seymour, ready to take advantage of me. And my promise held firm. I was not going to let anyone control me anymore.

So I had remained fearless outside, screaming inside, and then relieved when he muttered about taking me to Shinra. All of my fears seemed to vanish like smoke in a breeze, knowing that somebody was here that could help me. Red-Haired-Man seemed very shocked that I knew him, although he shouldn't have.

It had only taken us moments to get into the city gates, with Red-Haired-Man pulling out a very small piece of machina and talking into it. I thought for a moment that he was recording, like you would into a sphere. He told the electronic equipment that he had picked up a girl in weird clothes, and after moments of heated argument ('she should remain unsuspicious, yo!') he lowered it. With a glare at me, he shuffled onwards,

We had gone into the city, winding around corners, through deserted streets, until we came to a grand building. I would have gotten lost, but Red-Haired-Man slunk through the slime and muck like he was born to it. When I looked up at the building, it seemed to continue skywards; nothing was that grand and cold in Spira!

A woman had been waiting for us, blonde hair cut fairly short and respectable. Her suit was spotless, but crinkled, like she had just had to make a mad dash for the door. Seeing her staring at me made me quite embarrassed, especially when she raised her eyebrows and said, "For once, you were right, Reno."

Then she had motioned us inside, ignoring the muttering 'Reno' and saying quietly to me, "There is a storage room over there. Please change. Shinra will be expecting…" Trailing off, she grimaced. "Never mind. Go on in."

Now here I was, sitting in a cold office, tugging at the stiff, uncomfortable clothes that a woman named Elena had given me. They were very, very revealing, and it made me blush to think that I was slightly bigger than Elena.

The white undershirt barely fit over my bust, and I was relieved that the black over-suit fit more, covering me quite a bit more, although my midriff still showed. The pants were acceptable, black material that kept my legs loose, but tight at the same time. The boots were Reno's; he had muttered about getting them back sometime.

Both Reno and Elena had left me, quietly going through the door with an ease I envied. They way they walked told me one thing: they were used to sneaking around like that. Shinra would have to explain why he had these people around when he needed only mechanics for his projects…

I leaned back, relaxing on the hard bench as much as I could before I went before my long-time friend. How had he managed all these years? Did he know…where…this wa...s…?

The door suddenly swung open, and I jerked myself up, embarrassed that I had almost fallen asleep; I was _exhausted_ from my journey. Elena looked very uneasy, and she motioned for the door as I stood. "Please, Mr. Shinra is waiting for you."

_**S.P.O.V. (Shinra Point of View)**_

_10:11 a.m. Private Office, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I hoped this would not be long. I had so much to do, from Reeve's W.R.O. paperwork files, organizing this new, duplicated building of the Shin-Ra Headquarters, and the tabs on the new employees that I had collected and began to read this morning at five o' clock sharp. I still needed to see if there were any available Turks. Tseng had brought me them all, saying nothing to me before wandering out. Sometimes I detest that bastard.

Then, not an hour ago, Reno of all people had called. Reno never calls. I loathe Reno. But this time, he did not sound quite so…brainless. In fact, he had been quite confused, or else very sarcastic. I ignored it until he murmured, "She says she knows you, boss. Like, as in, _friends." _

That had very much perked my interest, even stopping my business calculations in my fascinating mind. Damn Reno and his insinuations. A trick. "Then bring her in," I said crisply, knowing that Reno was probably wanting to get under my skin. He wouldn't bring her. I knew it.

That's where I was now.

Elena and Reno had given me a quick briefing on her, and as I remained cool outwardly, I knew that this was something very wrong. A woman should not know me so friendly, so…familiar. I had never had any whores, and thus, no friends of any kind.

Oh, there had been business partners, politeness that I had to exude and control my disgust at their pathetic lives. Always opportunities…Even my employees were simply employees I had known for years.

I made myself as respectable and 'polite' as I could, simply drawing on the features that businessmen love so terribly much. My face was at ease and calm; I looked like a long-lost uncle perhaps…

Then I saw the door open and Elena stepped in, flanked by Reno and a strange woman. Her face was young, although not immature, nor haunted like AVALANCHE's leader was. She had a well-shaped body, firm and supple.

I noticed Elena's clothes on her, and I wondered where her originals had gone…

I gave her a gracious smile, saying, "Please, sit down." I usually took this approach with strangers; perhaps they were my allies, and if not, they were easily dispensable. But her eyes started searching mine, first in shock, then almost frantically, like she was expecting something completely different. When I grew uncomfortable, my smile becoming plastered, she gave me a look that saw right through it.

"This is the mighty Shinra?" she asked softly, a sudden sorrow taking hold of her, like a light had been put out. Her shoulders fell, and she shook her head slightly, raking her fingers through her hair.

I did not like being talked to like that, but I kept myself firm, smile widening. "Yes, I am Shinra, Head of Shin-Ra operations. Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?"

She shook her head, and after a pause, her hand clenched. In disbelief, I watched as she rose to her feet. "I am sorry," she whispered, almost bitterly, "But I have the wrong man." Then she started to turn, leaving Reno and Elena speechless. They glanced at each other, and started after her, but I stood tall and straight.

"Stop."

The girl didn't stop like I thought she would. Instead, she glanced back at me, and I suddenly saw her hand grasp a blue staff. My mind clicked like it had unlocked a treasure chest.

My face fit into a frown. It wasn't real, but it wasn't necessarily polite either. I slipped around the curved, mahogany desk, saying, "Can you fight?"

And the girl smiled.

**_P.P.O.V. (Paine Point of View)_**

_3:12 p.m. Northern Crater, Gaia 7000 A.B._

She kept sprinting, and if she slowed, it was only to a fast trot. Certainly glad that following Yuna around had benefits, she tried to imagine where she would be. It was unnerving not to know where exactly she was, or where she was heading.

After her encounter with the red-cloaked man, she had determined that going north was the key. It had gotten colder, and she had come into this place, complete with hard, cold stone and brittle blue ice crystals.

The further down she had gotten, the worse it had become. She could not stop the thrill and uneasiness of foreboding from keeping her alive and alert.

The caves had to expand for miles, and there were signs of battles and travel from ages ago. Sword marks and almost sphere-like gouges were taken out of the earth and seemingly crumbled in front of her eyes. This was a site of something far older than Paine would ever know of.

Still, she kept walking, having something draw her in, coax her into continuing on. Whatever had happened, this was not going to be the end of it. Something was still down there, and whether it was alive or dead, Paine was going to find out.

Her trail became more perilous as she saw signs of the earth bursting. It was like it had bucked up, revealing tons and tons of light or magic, maybe both. There was a soft, glowing blue-green from the broken crater, and she had to leap over giant gaps. Spotting a ledge on which to crawl, she hastily jumped down.

Upon reaching the burnt, brittle ground, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But it was deathly silent; the water that flowed made no sound, like she was in a tomb. Her thoughts were jumbled, and in disappointment, she turned.

Then she was falling as her foot slipped, and she landed face-down in a pool of stagnant water.

Her mouth had been open, and now, bitter-tasting liquid came rushing in. Pure instinct took over and she coughed, but there was a burning down her throat, making her head pound and after only moments, her body _ached_. Still trying to get it out, she went and took a sip of the cool, clear looking water.

And instantly she heard nothing but the echoes, and laughter that seared her dreams as she was drowned in oblivion.

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_7:46 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

The day wasn't the hardest in my life, but I couldn't help it; I almost fell asleep as soon as I ventured onto the bed in this new room.

I was depressed, and confused, as well as frightened and angry. So many emotions were swirling within me, fear fluttering among my frantic heart lodged in my throat. I couldn't take it anymore, and I wanted it all to stop. I let myself go into sleep.

**_XXX_**

After Mr. Shinra, or Rufus, I learned to call him, asked me if I could fight, and I answered with a tight smile, he asked if I would mind sitting again. Wondering why he had asked, and why he seemed very satisfied, like a cat with a fish in its mouth, I sat at his command.

He asked me all about myself, where I had been born, who I had grown up with, what I enjoyed doing, and most importantly of all, what had brought me to Midgar? I couldn't see where it was leading up to, only that he was planning to use it against me, so I replied as vaguely as I could.

I had been born Yuna in a nice city, but raised on a wonderful island with my friend Wakka, and sometimes cousins that dropped by from their wild wanderings. I enjoyed traveling, watching people walk and interact, and help those people I watched. What had brought me to Midgar…?

I told him I didn't know.

He took this all in a stride, although he seemed to be wanting more, not wanting to pry. It was very nerve-wracking to have Reno and Elena behind me, practically breathing over my neck. I shivered once, and he asked softly who _he_ was.

If anything had taken me out this far, I dropped like a sack of stones from its grip.

As I simply stared at him, wondering how he had known about Tidus, he bowed his head and held his fingers together, simply accessing me like he had known me all his life.

"Lady Yuna," he said, shocking me with my title, "it seems that you do not trust me. That is fair enough, but I would…encourage you to. You say you love watching people, and helping them. I may be able to find you a job here at Shinra or perhaps at a local tavern? At the tavern you wouldn't be able to travel or help many people, only watch citizens come and go. Here, you would do both."

His eyes narrowed, almost in sorrow, not quite. "There is much trouble within you. I feel that you are seeking somebody important to you, yes? Here, we could help you find him with much more ease. It's an open prospect." Simply stopping and looking at me, he said not unkindly, "Perhaps you will think about it? We have rooms here for your convenience if your home is too far away."

What did he know of my home?

I had nearly walked away, but that promise kept me sitting numbly on the uncomfortable chair. This man was obviously very important and powerful, and I wondered where little, friendly, helpful Shinra was. This was certainly not he. This man could use me and be done within a heartbeat. He did not care for me.

But that promise… 

"I'll think."

Now, as I rolled over in the plush, yet scratchy bedcovers, I felt tears run down my eyes, staining my cheeks. Could everybody read me like that? What was my problem…?

Yet I knew my answer.

I had to stay and find Tidus.

_**T.P.O.V. (Tifa Point of View)**_

_11:01 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

Ever since Cloud had brought back that scrawny bundle of life at nearly one o' clock, Yuffie had calmed down. Instead of whimpering and pacing, she had sat like a rock at the bar, staring at the strange wallet in front of her before wandering off to the couch in the back room.

I strode back over to the man in the corner, smiling and placing his mug of pale ale in front of him. He was one of the last regulars to show up, although there had been plenty of patrons in earlier, just now leaving. Children were in around noon and early morning asking for sweets and glasses of milk like planned.

Marlene and Denzel were at Barrett's for the very short weekend, but it was only coming full-bear into the week, so they would be coming back in two days. Business would slow, and I could have more time for my favorite thing in the world: playing, entertaining, and keeping them company.

I sighed, flicking my ebony hair back from my face, stretching silently and relaxing while the sparse men laughed at private jokes.

Since the bar was closing, I did my own job: bartending. It wasn't that bad; after all, I had done it most of these latter years. There hadn't been very many rowdy men, and thus, Cloud stayed away, making his deliveries and sorting through paperwork at his desk upstairs. Not long ago, I had heard him close the bedroom door, sinking into sleep. But every once in a while I had heard him checking the guest bedroom, making sure our 'patient' was still alive.

She had been bruised and battered almost until she didn't seem human, and my heart had stopped at the look on Cloud's face. He seemed to be alarmed, but puzzled as well. It had almost been the same emotion when he brought Denzel in from finding him in Aerith's Church, only weeks before he had contracted the deadly Geostigma virus.

I had been asleep on the couch until Yuffie had burst in through my wooden door, crying and racing to my side. Not bothering to ask how she had gotten past the locked front door, and my security system, I listened in amusement, then alarm as she proceeded to gush the story of how she had stole a girl's gil bag, and teased her with it.

She hadn't counted on the local Blu-rais to be up and out of their normal territory, ready to pound on the innocent girl because they could. She had watched them advance, and seen the girl determinedly draw knives before she had raced here, unsure of what to do.

As she tried to get herself under control, I tried to stall my heart. Yuffie was the baby of our group, and she was still dealing with the shock of Geostigma being gone and the silence of AVALANCHE members. She had taken to very dirty tricks on innocent civilians, and even though I had spoken to her about it, I knew that I couldn't change it. _Now_, I had thought grimly, _at least she has learned her lesson._

Without hesitating, I stood, telling her to sit and stay. When she tried to follow with her bouncing step on the wooden, creaking floor, my eyes flashed and she meekly sat on the warm, comfortable couch, a slender hand clutching her head in horror.

As soon as I had knocked on our door, Cloud was standing there, still pulling on his shirt. If the situation wouldn't have been so despairing, I might have savored catching a glance of his defined, tone stomach, but now, I grabbed his arm and whispered, "Cloud, somebody is in trouble." His mako blue eyes widened, and determination came to him, renewed since Geostigma, and he asked softly, "Where?"

That's all it had taken, and Cloud was gone after Yuffie had blurted it out of the shadows. With a soft gaze in my direction, his boots clomped swiftly over the boards to the door, and within seconds, a dark shadow had started Fenrir with a roar and was racing away.

I was up late when Cloud returned, staring into my mug of coffee while Yuffie paced, obviously very disturbed. It had been only half an hour when I heard the door shut. The Ninja girl was gone, pattering anxiously in Cloud's general direction. I wasn't far behind.

Whatever I had been expecting, it wasn't a frail looking blonde-haired girl dressed in almost nothing, bruises clearly defined on her legs and her face banged up, her clothes ripped. She had a swollen lip, and her head was bleeding into her hair, staining it scarlet. Her leg was jutting out at a strange angle; she had obviously broken it.

Yuffie had nearly keeled over to know that she was alive.

I hurried to the bathroom, Cloud carrying her like she was lighter than a feather, Yuffie scampering and shaking. I motioned Cloud to put her in the tub, and when he did so, I asked him to get my pajamas. He did so, and then left, obviously knowing that we had to strip her down to get at her wounds.

What happened next was a blur: my hands hadn't worked so fast in so long. We had almost no Cure materia stored in our cupboard since Geostigma, and the one I found I used on her leg. It healed bone and muscle, but left the skin purple and bruised. The other numerous injuries she had accumulated I treated, careful. When I was done and she was clean, Yuffie helped me pull on the soft flannel pajamas. Then, with Cloud's help, we moved her to the guest bedroom and curled her up in the covers.

_I hope she's all right, _I thought softly, wondering what she had left behind, _she'll be safe for a while…_

"Eh…e-excuse me, but…?"

I glanced up into the injured girl's spiraled green eyes.

_**R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)**_

_11:04 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

It felt so nice to wake up to something warm. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were shadowy finger-paintings of a spiky haired blonde man (strangely familiar), a black-haired smiling woman, and a couple of children mostly with the other two. It reminded me of all the shy thanks that Yuna had received from many of the young ones after defeating Sin.

It seemed like home too, but not quite. I wasn't in my own clothes, but soft, fluffy ones, picturing what but chocobos on them! I was so relieved that there were chocobos in this place that I stood, stretching.

Only then did I remember that my leg had been broken, and I was standing on it. Hastily, I pulled up the leg, but found only an ugly bruise sitting there menacingly. Shocked, I slumped to the bouncy bed, glancing at the door.

It had only taken me moments to survey the dark hallway, seeing more doors, but hearing noise coming from below. At least that part was lighted. Curiously, I padded out of the room like a shadow. Sneaking quietly down the stairs, I managed to peer around the wooden corner and into a bar. A bar. A _**BAR**_?!

There was nothing familiar about this place, but it brought up old memories of the Gullwings' cabin, with Barkeep and his own clean-swept table with our supplies. I let out a sigh, and then waltzed over to the woman who seemed to be in charge.

She was very pretty, with shimmering black hair like Lulu's and leather clothes that had seen much use, from battles as well as everyday use. I liked her already as a small smile came to her daydreaming face. Ignoring the staring bar attendants, I went in front of her. When she didn't open her eyes, I grew very, very uncomfortable.

Finally, I stammered, "Eh…e-excuse me… but…?" She glanced up into my eyes with her own dark ones, and I gulped as she _looked_ at me.

I gave a small, cheerful grin and then grew shy when I said, "Um. You saved me last night, right?"

Her face was getting feeling and emotion back, and she let out a grin, cocking her head. "No, Cloud saved you. Hi, I'm Tifa." She extended her hand, and I took it, grinning back, happy that she was such a nice person.

"I'm Rikku."

Smiling, she motioned for me to sit. "Is there anything I can get you?" When I shrugged, she sighed, a motherly tone in her voice, "With what you took, you should still be resting."

I grimaced. There was a Lulu voice, ringing full and clear. I protested, "But I'm up! I hate to be a burden and just gorge myself on your food…" She giggled at the outburst, and I couldn't help but giggling back. After a long moment, the lady smiled.

"Well, it's late, and I'm about ready to close down the bar. Yuffie and Cloud have already gone to bed, and I'm on the way. I'm cleaning up. Care to join me?" It didn't sound like she was trying to kill me, so I nodded eagerly, wanting to be helpful. She simply shoved rags and a bucket of water into my hands.

I spent the next couple of minutes scrubbing down the tables, practically making everybody leave. It was late, but I kept at it, making sure everything was done before I went back to the bar. Tifa was just finishing up, scrubbing her hands on a dry cleansing towel, and when she glanced outside, her face lit up.

"That is wonderful, Rikku! Tell you what, you're hired if you keep it up. Not even Marlene comes close to that job." She looked truly happy, like I was wanted. A warm cup of hot chocolate was passed to me, and I sipped it up, finishing within seconds. I must have startled her, but I washed it before carefully setting it in a machina where the rest of the dishes were….strange…I'd have to take it apart…

I grinned, replying to her question from before, "Well, in that case, I'll do it! But…" I closed my eyes, realizing that I still needed rest.

"I need rest."

She laughed a laugh like spring's morning, and it made me feel warm again. "I'll second that motion," she smiled, taking my shoulder and steering me up the stairs, "We'll be up early, so get your sleep. I'd recommend sleeping in: there's not much to do tomorrow but eat breakfast."

I let out another beam, surprised at how much she made me light up. She gently pushed me into my 'room', and murmured, "Get some rest. You'll feel stronger tomorrow."

Not 'better'…_stronger_… 

I waved goodnight to her, and shut the door with a soft snap. Staring at the darkness, I wandered over, sitting on my bed before curling back up. As if I had been running miles, I was exhausted.

Closing my eyes, I was sleeping as I did so.

0

0

0

0


	4. Day 3 pt1: 6:13am to 8:07am

**_A/N: I'm not working very hard on this, except it's going along better than the other ones…this is hilarious. Thanks for all of those nice people who review…especially twilightcloud18. You get +11 points._**

0

0

_**R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)**_

_6:13 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

I was up as early as I could manage to crawl out of bed. I was still in pajamas, the soft ones that made me want to cuddle myself. I felt better than ever, and so, up I was.

Before I headed down to the bar where I heard metal pots and pans banging, I glanced over the finger-paintings again. Even in the childish innocence, I saw that Tifa was the black-haired one always smiling. The spiky blonde (what was up with his hair?) was probably the Cloud that she had mentioned last night. I shrugged it off, heading through the door and down the stairs.

Yawning, I rubbed my face with my sleeve as I wandered down the creaking stairs. Now that I was safe, could I relax or get a job? What about Paine and Yuna?

That was what distressed me the most: while Paine was perfectly capable to take care of herself, Yuna still had a tendency to get overexcited or emotional. What if somebody took advantage of that? I couldn't live with myself knowi-

I slammed into somebody, and shocked out of my reverie, I stepped back, holding up my hands while squeaking, "AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-"

"It's fine."

Peeking out of the cradle of my tanned hands, I saw the blonde guy from the paintings. I had thought the hair was exaggerated, but if anything, it was spikier. He was dressed completely in black clothes, looking somehow casual and important at the same time.

_Freaky…_

In his face were bright blue eyes. There seemed something inhuman about them, like he was _old_ and had seen things that nobody should have seen before. Strangely, they reminded me of Yuna's eyes when we had visited a spring in the Macalania Woods. Where was Yuna anyway?

I noticed that the man was growing uncomfortable with me staring at him. Most people do, but I can fix that. I saluted him, and then held out my hand, saying cheerfully, "I'm Rikku. So um…thanks for saving me."

For a moment, he looked taken aback, like he was shocked that I would thank him. Then he grasped my hand slowly. I could feel his calluses from fighting, and something clicked in me. Perhaps, if I could convince him, he could help me look for Yuna. He was certainly capable enough.

"Cloud." He took his hand back rather quickly and turned away, heading in what I guessed was the kitchen's direction.

I scrunched my nose up. "Hm. Doesn't talk much, does he?" Shrugging my shoulders, I skipped after him, hearing Tifa and a new girly voice chatting. Excited at meeting somebody new, I slid into the room, bypassing Cloud slightly. Ignoring him for the present, I gazed at the scene in front of me.

Tifa was standing at the stove, hands expertly making something (I guessed that it was probably bacon or pancakes) while she talked to a black-haired girl sitting at the table, swinging her legs back and forth morosely. But even as they turned, hearing Cloud shut the door, I could only stare at what was on the table.

My gil bag!

Increasingly suspicious, I narrowed my spiraled emerald eyes at the girl, who seemed to be very uncomfortable, avoiding my penetrating gaze. Usually I am not mean, but I had a _clear _feeling that she was the one that had taken it.

Marching over to her, I found that I couldn't hit her without seeming rude or ignorant. Tifa and Cloud were watching me like they expected me to hit her. Looking her over, she obviously felt bad; she was wringing her hands and cringing, like she expected me to hit her. Guilt flooded through me, and I blushed, simply taking my gil bag in hand.

"So…um…what's for breakfast?" I asked sheepishly, watching her head jerk up. I realized that I probably would have done the same thing, in the same circumstance. I grinned, and waved to her while Tifa seemed to be struggling to hide her smile.

"Waffles," she said, throwing a smile at me. I decided I liked her smile. She was really nice. Still, I thought about the food. I hadn't heard about it before.

"Waffles?"

A silence descended, and I tried to shrug it off. "I'll enjoy them," I hastily said, "Just wondering." Still, I noticed the girl and Tifa throwing each other looks and Cloud staring at me like I was a clueless ditz. I giggled unsurely, before I spoke to the girl. "What's your name? Mine's Rikku."

The girl seemed to be trying to figure me out, but she said, "I'm Yuffie." She didn't sound too enthusiastic, but I didn't know if that was from me or my decision about waffles. Anyway.

Tifa seemed to see that I was uneasy, so she turned back, flipping things carefully, and said casually, "Waffles are very good. They'll make you remember them." Like a law, she had spoken, and Cloud took a seat around the table, far away from Yuffie as possible. He didn't even glance at her. She threw him a hurt look, but he seemed to ignore that too.

I sat carefully in between them, trying to sit still, and not quite succeeding. My knees began to bounce, and as Tifa came around with a plateful of steaming 'waffles', I grinned. Syrup and peanut butter were passed around. Cloud already had opened the jar and was spreading the sticky brown goodness all over, followed by syrup. Tifa sat down easily, grinning, "Go ahead. Better eat them while they're fresh."

I dug in with gusto, noticing how Cloud attacked as well. Yuffie picked at the waffles with her fork, seeming almost sick to her stomach, and Tifa was cutting her waffles squares and eating them gracefully, chatting to Yuffie, who chatted somewhat glumly back. I slowed, but barely, watching in amazement as the silent man practically cleaned his plate within minutes.

It was a nice change from the quiet serenity of Yuna and Paine eating. Sometimes I felt like I was sitting in a freakin' graveyard. I grinned to myself, and as I started to take a mouthful, Tifa asked me, "So, Rikku, where are you from?"

Coughing in shock, I hastily took a drink of milk, washing it down. Neither Cloud or Yuffie was looking at me, but I could tell they were listening. Sheepishly, carefully, I swallowed, and then said, "I was born on an airship over the Moonflow. That's my home." Before I could answer any more questions, I shoved another waffle in my mouth and chewed. I savored them.

Cloud glanced at Tifa, as did Yuffie. I felt my ears turning red, and I hunkered down as Tifa asked, "Well, do you know Cid?" I nearly coughed again, but I kept chewing, my mind racing. _Is Pops here…?_

"Yes…"

Tifa let out a sigh. Perhaps she knew him too, and she was a family friend. "We'll have to get him here somehow. He'll be in Rocket Town with Shera, right? I'll call him." The name Rocket Town stuck in my head, and I suddenly felt something eat at my insides, ripping away my appetite. My heart thumped. Where had I heard the name Rocket Town before?

Tifa stood, wiping her hand on her napkin before heading up the stairs. I watched her head into a room before the door to the kitchen shut. Shaking slightly, I asked the other two, "Um…do you know a Yuna?"

I didn't expect an answer, and I didn't get one. This was the time to work on Cloud, while Tifa was not around. I had a feeling that he was a sucker for girls in trouble.

"You see, she's my cousin, and we got separated. I'm looking for her so we can go back home," I bit my lip, not seeing anything like interested in Cloud's eyes, "Can you help me find her?"

He didn't respond at first, instead just seemingly to stare at his empty plate. I felt my heart drop, and then he said carefully, "I can't do it alone. AVALANCHE will have to all come here." He glanced warily at Yuffie.

Her head had suddenly shot up like a cannon, and her eyes widened in excitement. It was amazing what the change had done to her face. She exclaimed, "Really?! If Cid's coming already, what about Barrett, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and…Vincent?! I'll go find Vincent!"

Cloud looked like he'd heard this before. He shook his head slightly in exasperation, and muttered, "Vincent has a phone. We'll call him. We'll call everyone." Standing, he firmly stacked Yuffie, mine, and his plates together, taking them over to the sink, setting them in carefully, but not washing. He looked like he was going to say more, but Tifa suddenly came from the hallway. A puzzled expression was on her face.

"Is AVALANCHE coming?" she asked Cloud softly. It seemed to unnerve him to the point of speechlessness, and Yuffie answered for him, "Yeah! Is Cid gonna come?" Tifa just let out a smile.

"From what I heard."

Yuffie's face brightened like a flaring sun, and she suddenly leapt to her feet, pulling a hand-sized machina from her side. I became very interested. "I'll go call Vincent!" she yelled, running to the door and out like a hurricane. Tifa looked happier too, and she grinned.

"Barrett was going to drop Denzel and Marlene off tomorrow night. We'll just ask him to stay. Will you go out to W.R.O. and get Reeve? He should probably be a part of this. I'll ask Cid to stop by Cosmo Canyon and get Nanaki…" she wandered away, still thinking aloud. The door shut quietly behind her.

I bit my lip, and watched as Cloud looked out the brightly lit window. It was like I was watching something personal, and so, I started sneaking away for the door, not wanting to disturb him. He didn't stop me as I scampered.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

**_E.P.O.V. (Elena Point of View)_**

_8:07 a.m. Edge Flats, Gaia 7000 A.B._

I don't think I've seen any new employee fast as the new girl, Yuna. She got up within seconds when I went into her room at seven to wake her up, and was dressed in my clothes in the blink of an eye. She asked me what there was to do in her incredibly soft voice, and I told her that Shinra wanted her to learn to fight with Reno and I, which wasn't a terrible lie.

When she heard that, she grabbed her blue staff and followed me out the door.

We met Reno, who had been waiting in that ugly car of his, outside Headquarters, and he drove us like a madman to the middle of the Edge flats. There were plenty of enemies out here, from Kalm Fangs to Searcher Crowns to Mus and even Golems. Shinra actually ordered us to test her out, and see what she was made of.

Walking out to the hiding spots, both Reno and I were ready when a Fang leapt out at us, howling its vengeance. Within seconds, Reno had paralyzed it and broken bones, while I shot in its head with my gun. Glancing back at Yuna, I only saw her cock her head, almost like the beast was familiar.

Moving on, we went further and further into enemy territories, watching as Yuna simply let the animals be, doing nothing of importance for the moment. Frustrated beyond relief, we trooped back to the car, with Reno swearing. I gave Yuna my gun and told her to shoot a column of ugly stone sticking out from the cliffs.

She looked very easy about it, like she had seen them before. Immediately questions swarmed my suspicious mind. Why hadn't she been helping us? Did she have something to gain? Narrowing my eyes, I saw her as she hefted it slightly, looking it over.

Then to my shock, she whirled and shot Reno.

Or at least, I thought she did.

As I simply stared at Reno, who had blinked in surprise and then as the images caught up to him, he swore very vulgarly, muttering about inexperienced sluts handling guns. I nearly slapped him as Yuna lowered her eyes. If we were going to get her to our side, we couldn't have her feeling stupid.

Then, quietly, she whispered, "I killed it."

Both of us were scoffing at her until she pointed. Turning, I saw another Fang curled up in a heap of flesh and blood. There was a gun-hole in its forehead, tongue lolling and ferocious eyes glazed over in death. Reno swore again, but this time in admiration. When we turned to her, she gave me back my gun. Speechless, I said, "Keep it."

We headed back into the wilderness around 11:00 after pulling a spare gun from Reno's damn car. Now we followed and watched as Yuna shot enemies down, one by one, not using any more bullets then she had to. As we rushed to keep up with her, I realized that she still had her blue staff in her hand. Wondering what it was for, I called a halt.

"What's the stick for, yo?" Reno asked, taking the question out of my mouth, "It's not be doing much."

Her eyes flashed, and she said, "We haven't met anything big enough to use it on yet." This time, neither of us scoffed. If she said it was powerful, then it probably was.

Continuing on, Yuna somehow managed to lead us into the very heart of the area. We couldn't be off guard for anything, and my bullets were rushing out continuously as Reno kicked, zapped, and crushed animal's body parts. Yuna kept her steady pace until we came to a cave.

I had never been this far, especially not with Reno. By this time, I usually killed him in favor of Rude. At least Rude was quiet and did not drawl out obscene things every two seconds, nor did he brag. Reno must have been on good behavior for Yuna.

As I was thinking, I heard a growl in the silence. Narrowing my eyes, I saw movement within the cave. I saw a blue-scaled limb extend out, then a huge lumbering hulk behind it. It came out of the cave, sharp teeth gnashing, wings extending, and its eyes glared us down to the rocks, demanding why we were in its presence.

"Oh…shit!" Reno muttered under his breath, not even pausing. He ran forward, trying to smack the Blue Dragon with his EMR. I couldn't help but stare as Reno was flicked aside like a flea and it took to the air, howling and screeching. Yuna had led us to a dragon! Was she trying to kill us? I lifted my gun, wishing for a rifle, or at least a shotgun.

As I shot without damaging, I wondered where little miss perfect was. Reno and I had never taken down a dragon without Rude and Tseng at our sides. It had taken the four of us to take down a hatchling! And this was a full-grown, powerful, mighty beast that could and would kill us. Reno was on the ground, unmoving now, since the dragon had slapped him aside. It wasn't even breathing fire. We were screwed.

When I glanced behind me to get Yuna, I saw her waving her stick around, eyes closed as if hyptonized. "Are you insane?!" I shouted angrily, "We have to get out of here." She didn't listen, but instead spread her arms.

There was a flash of white light, blinding me. I held my hands up, blocking it, glancing for Reno's red hair. I saw it flapping in the breeze, slapping his face, making him blink his eye-lids. He was waking up, and I saw him stare at the sky. The clouds above us grew black, when it had been predicted for sunny skies. Gaping, I saw a form moving in the clouds. A gold pattern was etched into the sky.

Then a giant figure was falling out of the darkness, straight through the pattern, breaking it. Another pattern had appeared, and it broke that one too. I caught a glance of wings, of a jagged head, and then the giant flared its wings, stopping it just above the ground. I gasped, taking a step back past Yuna, who was smiling sadly and yet happily at it.

She had just summoned a bahamut.

I gasped as it roared, soaring up to the dragon as Yuna raised her stick. On her signal, it attacked, drawing blood. Fire and lightning raced over its body as it suddenly sank to the ground, pawing it. In its mouth there grew a great ball of energy, and the world seemed to stop. Only the ball grew larger. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Then a torrent of energy poured out and up, devouring the dragon. Winds burst over the flats, flooring both Reno and I. Yuna withstood it, crouching like she had done this many times. The dragon was shrieking, writhing in the flames, and then, with one final pound, it was falling, curling up and succumbing to death.

I simply watched as the summon came to Yuna. She reached up and touched its head, caressing it like an old friend. Then, I watched in amazement as it vanished, like a wisp recoiling into her stick. It struck me.

A summoning rod. That's why she had never parted with it. Only she could use it, but if she needed it in a bind…she could destroy anything.

_The perfect ally…_

_Shinra will want to know about this._

A layer of dust fell off Reno when he stood, and with his eyes wide, he muttered something unintelligible. Yuna was looking either very uncomfortable, or very smug with herself. I decided upon uncomfortable.

"Damn," Reno said, studying her as she put a hand on her ample hip, "You're strong." Appraising her blue staff, he asked seriously, "What else can you pull?"

I let out a grin as she let out a coy smile, nearly stopping Reno in his tracks. "We have to find more dragons," she murmured softly, heading away. I noticed how her hips swung wider, and I realized that I had a new friend here against Reno. She could wrap her little finger around him…

I had followed without giggling, as he practically stumbled after her. I simply strode past his pathetic form, moving up to chat with Yuna. "That's some shit you pulled," I said, cocking my head.

"Do it again."

We did manage to find another dragon, but this one a hatchling. Yuna summoned another dragon-like creature, but faster and more friendly. She called this one Valefor. Within seconds, it had killed the baby drake like it was a cat playing with the mouse. Once again, Yuna pet its head before letting it fade away.

She summoned more to fight enemies we couldn't: Ifrit, a monstrous wolf-imp with horns; Ixion, an undead creature with a vengeful temperament; Yojimbo, an ancient samurai with a bear-dog; the Magus Sisters, the bug loving people who fought with zeal; Shiva, a beautiful, lustful ice queen that Reno drooled at; and Anima, a gruesome, powerful being that completely and totally destroyed enemies.

Of them all, I knew that Anima would appeal the most to Shinra. He could have the world in his hands again, and rid this world of the petty political figures that it spawned. Once again, he could be in control and bring order to the lives of many.

At least, with Yuna at his side.

0

0


	5. Day 3 pt2: 5:00pm to 11:00pm

**_A/N: Hey, I love people. You have no idea. A very good question was brought to my attention, one I somehow managed to botch completely. This story takes place maybe a year or two after DOC (Dirge of Cerberus), and in that time, people (meaning members of AVALANCHE) have gone about their lives. The unity of AVALANCHE isn't as it once was, although Barret, Cloud, and Tifa keep close simply because of Denzel and Marlene. I mean, both of those kids have some pretty hot-shot role models. I want a hot role model..._**

**_ANYWAY...Yuffie was around simply because she's lost. She doesn't want to go back to Wutai, and she definately doesn't want to settle down and run anything like Tifa. She's also the youngest, and therefore, the least mature. Hence, stealing innocent travelers' purses...LOL. READ ON!_**

**_POINTS NETWORK_**

**_20-Hollow Tasan_**

**_11-twilightcloud18_**

**_10-Le Pain Perdu, Kohryu, anaaa, Nanashi Tsumura, and kwangmablade. _**

0

0

**_R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)_**

_5:00 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I can say one thing: DAMN.

That girl, Yuna, she's powerful. She's strong. She's turning into a bitch.

Something is wrong about her. I just can't put my finger on it. She seemed so warm, so simpleminded, so _innocent_. I wondered why Shinra thought maybe she could be on our side. I mean, she was a girl. Elena's a woman. There seemed to be a major difference.

Not anymore. After what she had just made happen, the deaths she could easily cause, there would be nations looking to have her join their courts. Delegations from any city would be proud to offer her a job, status, wealth, or even a wedding to a high prince or lord. Everyone would want her.

Especially Shinra.

The first thought I knew upon seeing Bahamut racing down out of the sky was: _Shinra will want to keep this secret. He will want her to be his pawn._

I thought it was a good idea anyway. Let no one stand in our way, kill anybody who tried to kill us. That Shiva, she seemed like a good killer. I mean, a snap of the fingers and _**BOOM**_. You're dead in the water. Shit, that wasn't the point! The point was that Yuna, simple-minded, stubborn, innocent Yuna, was controlling that ice witch. She pulled strings. She was a master of puppets.

But then again, I had seen the way she fondly touched them, like they were old friends that she knew. She hadn't just created them. Those weren't just her summons. They had seen a lot together. I was sure she couldn't control anything else.

Again, Shinra. He had said he wanted to rebuild the world, help the W.R.O., yet I knew he had tasted greed before. If he was strong enough man, he would resist, but until then, I made myself a pact to be silent. Glancing at Yuna, sitting meekly in the back of my car, staring blankly out the window, humbled, I knew I had to help her. Damn kindness.

Peeking at Elena, I knew instantly she would tell; the way her light eyes were focused meant she was going to tell. Every single detail. She always did. She was looking out for herself, and her little Tseng, the bastard. If given an opportunity, she would probably lock him in a room with her and.… _Smirk_.

Sliding through the streets was easy; whoever said I wasn't a master driver lied. Pulling up into my usual spot, I was disturbed to see that Rude's slick ebony car was gone. He was on duty tonight. I'd rather or not have a beer with him and discuss the situation: if need be it could be one-sided, like it usually was…

Beer. I could taste it.

Elena was out, trying to help Yuna exit my car, but she obviously wasn't feeling too patient. As she pulled and prodded the girl sweetly, I rolled my eyes, shutting the green door. "Hey, hey, hey!" I said smoothly, intersecting Elena and Yuna, putting Elena out of the way. I smirked at her thunderstruck, menacing eyes as Yuna took my hand with a breathless thanks. Elena stormed off.

Escorting her wasn't very hard; she didn't cling or look afraid. Even when she walked through the door it was like she had done it every day of her life, simple as that. Instead of heading towards the wonderful elevator though, she went towards the stairs, ready to walk up five floors. I took a puzzled breath, and then walked after her. There was no way in hell I was letting her wander. She didn't seem disturbed, so I asked, "So…where did you learn all of that, yo?"

For a moment, her hand trembled on the metal banister as she easily hauled herself up the stairs. Giving me an uninterested, bored glance, she said, "My mother. She was a summoner as well." Continuing to walk, I saw that she seemed tired, and weak, like she was going to fall down and stay for a long time.

I could see a lie. It was what Turks did.

Still, I let it slide. It didn't matter about that. I was trying to start a conversation here. "Oh," I asked, feigning interest, "What other family helped you?"

Her chin jutted out, and I could tell a lie was coming on. Her eyes flickered down to her hand, and she whispered, "My cousin. My friend. My Guardians." I'd seen how she seemed determined, and sad. Was her true family deceased? Murdered? I felt the heartstrings play again. _No...absolutely not..._

"Where are they, yo?" _Shit!_ Was I genuinely concerned now?

Yuna lowered her head, smooth brown hair hiding her petite ashen face. Her shoulders shook, but she said calmly, "I have no idea. Wakka…Wakka is probably gone. Lulu, Kimarhi, Rikku, Tidus…they're all gone." Her hand came up quickly, and I felt horror go through me as I saw that she was smothering her crying.

Did she deserve to be put on a political shelf? Was I about ready to do this? Turning away, I took a deep breath before saying, "Hey, um…I just…"

She stared at me through the fan of her hair, and I finished lamely, "I know what you're going through. I don't know where my folks are…hell, haven't seen them for years." Shoving my hands deftly in my deep pockets, I said, "This is the closest thing I've got to a god-damn family unit."

She nodded slowly, and then uttered, "My real family has no meaning for me. It's always been my friends who are there for me." The tears were almost gone, crystalline fading. I noticed that we were on her floor, so I motioned her into the sterile corridor.

Walking her was uncomfortable, but as soon as she stepped into her room, she hesitated. Waiting, I heard her ask softly, "Hey, Reno?"

"…Yea?" Was my throat that dry?

"…I'm looking for this boy."

I grinned. "Yeah?"

I could tell she blushed, but instead, she just said, "Will you keep an eye out for a Tidus?" She looked like she was about ready to slam the door, and I hastily rubbed my neck.

"Uh, yeah. I'll keep a _sharp_ look-out for him."

She deflated, relieved at being spared a mock from a hot-shot. "Thanks. Goodnight Reno." The door shut softly and locked with a small click. I was left staring at the door, trying to figure her out. Of all people, she had asked me. Shouldn't she have asked Shinra?

Well, for whatever, I would look. She deserved that much for the times coming ahead.

"Goodnight Yuna."

**_V.P.O.V. (Vincent Point of View)_**

_7:21 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

After the appearance of the strange woman, I knew action had to be taken. Immediate action.

She had definately not been a local; she was wearing strange clothes, held a sharpened, shorter sword that was definately higher grade than that of the Buster Sword, and the most important part, she had not realized where she was. Any one of the locals could have told that the City of Ancients was a place to be avoided.

A foreigner...there was another thought, but one that was illogical. She had a different accent, and once again, her clothes were of the wrong style. Chains and buckles were not part of the everyday traveler's wardrobe. She was completely different, and if my suspicions were correct, she was either part of the Lifestream regurgitated, or she was an alien to this world. There was no other option.

I was in Midgar now, in the offices of the Shin-Ra Corporation, where the documents were kept. It was where I had been for two hours. Scientific research, SOLDIER trainings and rankings, even the old records of Cetra passed before my eyes, and I read every last syllable, focusing intently on any unexpected sightings, or any mako or Lifestream overflows. There weren't any.

I continued to search for three hours, carefully handling the brittle, almost decomposed documents of Shin-Ra's research. Once in a while, the names of some of my comrades appeared: Cloud Strife, Red XIII or Nanaki, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Aerith Gainsborough, and my own name. It made me weary to see so much about Chaos and Lucrecia.

My phone suddenly vibrated, and I deliberately looked at the caller I.D., hoping that it was not Yuffie again. I got extremely vexed with her. My anger instantly faded.

**W.R.O. HEADQUARTERS**

I needed to take this call. I jerked open the phone, and waited. My heart sank as I heard the voice. No.

"VINNY! I HAVE GOT TO TELL YOU...!"

I debated hanging up. Instead, I growled, "What is it...Yuffie?" It pained me to say her name out loud by now. Would her excessive chattering ever stop? Would I ever-

"-CRAZY GIRL! She's obviously not from here, with her freaky purse and all. She had some gil though! Anyway, she's staying at Tifa's, and Cloud wants to get rid of her you know? So he's decided to help her find her cousins or whatnot and get her out. He wants all of AVALANCHE there, and I figured since, ya know, you're still wandering, you could at least come this one, teensy, weensy time and then you'll be free to do whatever you want and I promise not to call you-"

"I'm there." I hung up, frowning, ignoring the three second silence before Yuffie's number popped up, vibrating madly. Another girl? Could there somehow be a link between this one and the other? I had to find out, or at least get a look at her.

I slipped back through the door, covering my golden claw and pushing the janitorial cart away into a corner before sliding into the stairwell. I could be there in perhaps two minutes, but for tonight, I would not deal with Yuffie.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_11:00 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

_I wonder, I wonder…_

_Yuna's been gone for…a day. _

_I already miss her._

…_Where…where is she?_

I wanted to cry as I looked up into the brilliant stars, wondering if she was looking at them too. Yuna, my cousin, was gone, and I was alone in this world. Had she found Tidus or Paine? Were they happy while I was starting to fall?

Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud were nice. They helped me. They talked to me, or at least the girls did. Cloud was a man; men don't ever just _talk_. Well, Tidus and Wakka did, but compared to Auron, and Kimarhi (does he count as human, anyway?) they were jesters. They didn't actually _talk_ to me. I mean, we never really had any life-discussions or anything. Would I ever have one…?

"Hey."

Hearing Cloud's voice, I winced. Why was it when I thought about certain people, they always showed up?

"Hey!" I grinned behind me, my smile wide and goofy, hiding my thoughts. These people expected me to be hyperactive and welcoming, not a pathetic blob. And I liked being hyperactive. It didn't hurt as much.

I realized that Cloud had crawled out onto the slanted roof with me, casually sitting back against the side of the gray scale of Seventh Heaven's siding. Seeing that his lanky body was cramped, I moved aside, just enough so I wouldn't fall off. "Thanks," he muttered, seemingly embarrassed. I swiveled back, hearing the cars rushing by on a new highway, seeing the darkened windows of the buildings around us, the muddy streets filled with stagnant pools and some trash tucked away. The silence seemed to engulf me in bitterness, and even though I tried, the wide smile that never left my face vanished.

_Where was Yuna?_

"Do you miss your cousin?"

I winced, peeking at the stoic figure before sheepishly asking, "Is it that obvious?"

Cloud nodded, eyes sickly staring up at the blinking lights. I could hear sirens now, the gentle breeze of air carressing my face. The dark-clad man looked as if he were going to tell me something, but he stopped, instead saying shortly, "I saw you fighting those men."

Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush.

"…Uh…really?"

"Yea."

What was his problem with silences? They swallowed up the relationship.

"I was wondering…Tomorrow, I can teach you more."

Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare.

"Huh?"

"I'll teach you to fight. You only have small tricks like Yuffie's up your sleeve, but you can handle a huge sword."

………………………………..

"You want me to take that big ol' sword of yours and smack you with it? Well, I can. I've done it before, thank you very much." And thank you very much for _dress-spheres…_

"Really."

"Hey, Paine taught me! I learned bunchloads from watching that stone face kill fiends. Bada bing bada boom, you know. Slice dice...This one time, we met a Tonberry-" Realizing that I was prattling, I squeaked, shutting up. I had to watch my mouth here. "Uh…sorry."

Cloud just shrugged. "I get it from Yuffie."

Grinning, I asked quickly, "Well, can we fight tomorrow? That'd be soooooo awesome!" Did I mention I wanted to smack him with a giant sword? See him go down? Eagerly, I searched his emotionless face. For a moment, I thought I had overdone my gusto, but he nodded slowly, not showing any of his feelings on this matter.

"Yea. I'll take a day off deliveries."

"Cool…" It was uncomfortable out here with him. I'd seen how Tifa _looked_ at him... "Well, uh…I'm going to head to bed. Night!" I scrambled past him before he could move, leaping in the window and into the dark house.

…I think I had been on his mini roof.

0

0

**_Points are awarded with whoever wins the reviews. I don't know what you'll get other than the satisfaction of winning._**


	6. Day 4 pt 1: 4:48am5:53pm

**_A/N: WOOHOOO This is fun! I love writing from different people's points of viewesese…WOOHOOOOO! Read and ENJOY! Also, I really, really appreciate comments and telling me what I'm doing wrong/right. I'm happy with the overall happiness, and it was a very good point with the Aeons (thanks Hollow Tasan). But...I'm a fan of old-school summons, and I just...can't...let...them...goooo...so, I'm sorry, but they are staying._**

**_Also, Red to Black by Fort Minor goes very well to the beginning. The beat, not the lyrics._**

**_POINTS NETWORK_**

**_25-Hollow Tasan_**

**_15-Kohryu_**

**_11-twilightcloud18_**

**_10-Le Pain Perdu, anaaa, Nanashi Tsumura, and kwangmablade_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

_**R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)**_

_4:58 a.m. Rufus's Office, Shin-Ra Headquarters 7000 A.B._

I narrowly stared at the door in front of me, still sipping a secretary's coffee. I couldn't believe it that Boss had called a meeting for the four of us at five o' clock sharp. I was waiting outside until 4:59 before entering. I glanced at the clock.

4:59. Damn…

I opened the door with a loud bang, taking the opportunity to swig my newly captured coffee as I took a seat smugly next to Rude, who was looking alert and calm even this early. I ignored Tseng's pointed stare, letting a conceited little grin appear. No matter. I wasn't losing my very well paying job over an early morning break. Tseng couldn't control me.

Rufus Shinra did not look well. He was still recovering from Geostigma, but I had lost all of my worry for him. When he was in the wheelchair, I won't forget having to follow him around, help him up stairs. All for the 'plan', so everyone would think him worthless. A magic trick, living your life in pain so your trick remained... He was a deception in the flesh…with his white bed-sheet…and I did not like deception. Deception could go shit itself on the highway…

I hate early mornings.

Had Rufus been speaking? I'm _so_ sorry…"-also want your opinions," he continued from whatever he had been going on about, "about the girl downstairs."

At first I thought he meant Jaci, the secretary I had stolen the coffee from. Why the hell would he want to discuss her? Then it clicked. Yuna.

Elena straightened in her chair, _ram-rod_ straight, and she said smartly, flattering, "We took Lady Yuna out onto the Edge flats yesterday, sir, as you requested. I've noted several things: first, she is a sufficient gunner and fighter when exposed to inferior to moderate enemies. Second, she watches us to learn how to defeat the creatures before actually giving fire. Third, she summons creatures like Bahamut."

Damn you Elena. Only Elena could put it tactfully.

Great. Now Shinra was looking at my disgruntled face in challenge. I narrowed my eyes, feeling dread in my chest as I muttered, "One hell of a summoner, yo…she had ten total summons, each different from the first, and each more powerful than the last. Great addition to our ranks." I took a gulp of the black coffee to stop myself from talking, wanting to glare. Damn Jaci…_black coffee?_

Rufus looked pleased with our…no, _Elena's_, report. A slight cough rattled his frame, and ignoring it, he said, "Very good. As to other business." Wouldn't he even tell us what he was thinking? What a jacka-

"Rude, reports on the Western Continent."

I repeat, what a jacka-

"Sir, Costa del Sol is having excessive gang-related murders, Nibelheim staff still currently in check, Corel: no needs but gil, and Rocket Town's organizations are all moving as planned. There has been one incident heard from the Forgotten City from a merchant. He encountered a 'warrior woman' who ran off after stealing some provisions. Said she was very fierce. Could be a potential ally or enemy. No further news."

…I hate Rude too.

Rufus nodded, thinking this over, and said matter-of-factly, "Rude, Elena, deal with the warrior woman. She sounds like an asset. Let's have no troubles. Leave tonight."

Great. That meant Tseng and I…

"Tseng, investigate the problem we discussed in Kalm. There should be no uprisings, and those leaders should be under financial aid from Shinra. Make no mistakes."

Wait a second…

"Reno," he began, his eyes steely and intimidating, "Stay here and keep Lady Yuna as inconspicous as you can manage. If what Elena says is true, she shouldn't be wandering off for any reason, understood? Do whatever it takes to keep her untroubled." He turned away like I was garbage man, already starting to go over familiars with Tseng. Elena, Rude and I were obviously dismissed.

I grunted, my heart pounding as I carelessly chugged the last of the black coffee and threw it into the trash can with a loud thunk. Damn, they got easy ones…trying to get the kindness clear after this would be very hard…

I checked my watch. 5:03 a.m.…I still had time…

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_11:00 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

Why so early? I could be sleeping.

I rolled hastily, coming closer to Cloud, who simply just stepped back, huge sword connecting with my miniature one. Gritting my teeth, I suddenly grinned, seeing the way. I slipped between his legs and came up around his back with my strong legs, sword flashing. He whirled, sending sparks flying from where our swords met, but I kept moving.

I noticed he didn't necessary expend energy moving around. He just watched me.

But neither of us had touched each other, so that was good. I would be ashamed…

Whatever he had been thinking, I was definitely _good_. I kept up with him, surging to meet him when he tried to get me. I think it surprised him exactly how many times I had changed my strategy. This was a sparring match, and we were doing pretty swell.

This morning, I couldn't even figure out how to get around his ginormous attacks! All he was doing was _pow pow pow_! Taking my offense out with a single swipe of it. Made me want to shout when I heard it coming. No wonder he had taken out those men so easily…

_Focus, Rikku, FOCUS_!!!

I kept hopping around, getting my balance, and looking for an opportunity. I noticed that his guard sometimes fell when he did move, so I had to be ready for it when he…

_MOVED!_

I leapt forward, eyes dilating and sword pointed away as I body-slammed him. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy, so I just kept with physical stuff. To my surprise, he must have been really out of whack, because he fell…and I fell with him.

I landed on top of him with a squeak, somehow managing to evade his legs coming up to push me off. They found no purchase, and he stilled immediately, showing the fight was over. It was embarrassing to say the least, like the time Gippal had teased me in front of Yuna and Paine. Didn't he know any better? The freak…

I crawled off of the muscular man, pulling my sword free from his. Watching him carefully, I saw him sit up, and cock his messy blonde head in bewilderment, as if he'd never been beaten. His hard eyes were questioning me, and I giggled nervously at him before scampering back inside, a blush staining my cheeks.

We had been practicing in a small area not much bigger than a large bedroom out back of the bar. There weren't any flowers, or even a garden. I had assumed that Tifa wasn't a gardener. I had always loved to play in the garden, but fighting? It was a training arena, judging from the numerous knife and sword scars in the ground.

Tifa was at the bar, absent-mindedly wiping down the stained counter. I froze; I hadn't wanted to create an enormous entrance, but the slamming door had done the job. The pretty black-haired beauty glanced up at me, smiling, ready to give a hello. But when she saw my panicked expression, she stifled her laugh with her wrist, grinning into it.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" she asked when she was composed, with a hand on her hip. She looked so innocent, and so sweet I balked.

I almost bolted for the door, and then it caught up to me. "Ibody-slammedblondieandnowhe'souttogetme." It was out of my fat mouth before I could think, and I slapped a hand over it before anything else came out. Tifa burst out laughing, making me very uneasy.

"Cloud? He won't hurt you. He's mostly harmless…"

My heart skipped a beat. "…mostly?" _What was I going to do?_ He'd come after me with that huge sword…I whipped and fled, running for the kitchen door, hearing Tifa laughing. I had to get out of here.

Before I knew it, I was sipping down the nice, warm hot chocolate I made for myself. Yessiree, that was gooooooood stuff! Exactly what I needed at this rough time.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly choked on the warm fuzzy chocolate. Instead, I peeked over my thin shoulder, sheepishly grinning at Cloud, who stood enormous in the doorway. I think it made me seem dorky, but I jumped from foot to foot, and said, "Drinking hot chocolate."

"It's seventy degrees outside."

"So? I'm thirsty…" I suddenly heard the front bar door slam, voices loud and revolting. Interest sparked in me. This was too good to pass up: new people! I skipped over to Cloud, wiggling past him to peer around the corner.

Usually the local patrons didn't come in this time of day: it was mostly afternoons and evenings. I always had a job at these times, whether being a cheerful waitress or wiping down the bars and tables, driving off customers unintentionally.

But the way that Tifa greeted this man made me think that perhaps he was a friend, not a customer to be turned away. He had a toothpick in his frowning mouth, and he looked like he was in a foul mood, like Pops when he was dealing with idiots. He had an _ugly_ sweatshirt around his waist, and goggles on his forehead. If anything piqued my interest, it was the way he looked over any machina within his sight.

Currently, Tifa was ushering in somebody else, but I couldn't quite see who. Remembering Cloud was being me, I whispered, "Who's that?" My finger quivered in excitement. AVALANCHE was gathering, and maybe I could find Yuna.

The man's voice came casually, "That's Cid's and Nanaki, or Red."

"Nanaki?" I peered around further, trying to see over the bar, but not quite reaching. I settled for listening intently. I heard Cid bark, "So, what's the god-damned urgent news? Something about stranded brats like Yuffie…?"

Stranded brats like Yuffie? Obviously he didn't like girls.

Tifa was murmuring something to him, and as I contemplated sneaking forward, Cloud said, "Hey, Nanaki." I nearly fell over as I saw a red wolf-dog, incredibly ferocious and yet friendly looking. I saw designs, tattooes actually, etched into his shoulder, showing something of a clan or something. I grinned as I saw he was trying to keep the _fire_ on his tail from lighting Cloud's pants into sparks.

He nodded his streamlined head, showing his fangs in a smile, and I heard a smooth, mellow voice say softly, "It's been a long time Cloud. I was wondering when we were going to talk again." His kind gaze turned to me, and he seemed to bow to me from his position. "Hello," he said like he was human, "I'm Nanaki."

Cloud seemed to be judging my reactions, but I simply grinned back. He reminded me of Kimarhi, only smaller and a wolf-dog instead of a Ronso. Kimarhi was blue too. I liked Nanaki. "Hi!" I said, waving slightly at him, "I'm Rikku." I was debating on whether to shake his paw or pet him when I saw boots near my face.

I glanced up into the sour features of Cid. He looked like he had seen something poisonous. Not really shocked, I took a step back, eyeing him critically. The man's lip curled.

"She doesn't look so tough." His eyes appraised me, and he snorted, saying by way of greeting, "At least she's not a Yuffie." He glanced up, and I saw his face curl again in either a laugh or a frown. Peering behind me, I saw Cloud shrugging.

"Hey," I mumbled, making Cid smirk. I was going to continue, but Cid turned to Tifa and said bluntly, "I ain't ever seen her before. She's never been in Rocket Town." Rocket Town! _Where_ had I heard that before…

Tifa looked confused, and she asked me again sweetly, "Didn't you say you were born on an airship?" Crap! Were they all watching me?

If they found me out here, I'd be dumped. They wouldn't help me look for Yuna. Dang. I'd have to go on my own. Crap! Tifa had asked me a question!

"Uh…yeah. An airship. My Pop's." Crap! Had I just told them the ultra secret nickname I'd given Dad when I was two? Oh…Pops wasn't the one…nevermind…

If Cid could have looked any more condescending, he did so now. "An airship? I'll bet you couldn't give me the name of the engine on a Tiny Bronco is." Laughing at his own joke, he made me sick.

"Yeah I do. It's a A-14."

He shut up pretty fast, actually looking at me. I gave him the sweetest, most menacing grin I could, and he let out a laugh. He actually laughed. The others seemed surprised too, but I ignored them as Cid asked me, "Well, well, well. A mechanic. Joy." Even if his words were quite sarcastic, he did seem to lighten up a bit.

There was only a split second of gauging silence before Tifa glanced at her watch and asked, "Well, it's almost noon. Does anybody want any food?"

She laughed when Cloud, Cid, and I perked.

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_5:35 p.m. Guest Rooms, Shin-Ra Headquarters 7000 A.B._

You know, Reno isn't that bad once you get to know him. He arrived at noon with a flourish from his casual suit, and he seemed very embarrassed that he had come late. But, when I told him I had just spent the time reading some of the books in the room, he became quiet.

"So…you've spent the entire damn day in here? Come on," he proclaimed, grabbing my arm, "We're going out, yo!"

At first, I had blushed and resisted, and somehow he had worked around my arguments, saying, "No, no, no. If you've been sitting on your ass all day and doing nothing productive, then you need out. Let's go."

We had a nice afternoon, mostly with him escorting me about the city, showing me the candy store here, tourism shops in the corners, the interesting Shin-Ra monument, and the weapons shop there. It made me feel strange wandering around in a city, trying to piece everything together as I saw new, yet familiar structures. Everything Reno told me had a meaning somewhere from Spira.

Thinking it just stress, I waved it away, enjoying lunch at a sidewalk restaurant with the interestingly loud, snappy, and tactic Reno. _He was a friend_, I realized as he paid for the lunch with a grumble, _a friend that if need be, I could trust_.

But…still, something told me that this wasn't the time to tell him about where I had come from. I doubted he would understand, but he was the only link to Shinra that could somehow find a hint of Tidus. No matter how stunning, charming, or incredibly lovable Reno was, I wanted Tidus back.

Right now, we were climbing the stairs again, him playfully shoving me, where I would giggle and push him back. It reminded me of Wakka for some reason, and Tidus as well. I grew slightly depressed when I thought of the angel-eyed boy who had left me. Reno knocked me out of my memory again.

I kept up a good front for him, waving slightly as he saluted and turned to the elevator, waiting. Seeing him stock still, ready to wait forever, I had a shiver run down my back. He looked like a killer in that instant as he played with the metallic EMR weapon he always carried around with him.

When he was gone, I shut the door, letting my veil fall, sinking against the strong metal, reveling in the feeling of numbness. If only the world could be like this.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this Shin-Ra Corporation was a killing faction. After all, Rufus had asked me if I could fight, and his employees fought _very_ well. Sure they didn't have any spiritual powers, but still, they were fast, and were definitely different. Almost all of their eyes were glowing an alien blue-green, and I had learned to just ignore it as they coolly talked to me. I just wondered how different, and why.

Rubbing my temple, I thought back to the feeling at lunch as we wandered around, looking at the rebuilding efforts. He told me that a while ago, perhaps two months, a bahamut had attacked Midgar, blasting away the original statue of Shin-Ra. W.R.O. had helped clean up, constructing a new one. Even Shinra had helped out after they began to plan a new, improved Headquarters. That's where they were at the present.

Then he told me about only a year or two ago, with the Underground Soldiers and the Sviets, how Shinra had secretly been giving Reeve funds for the W.R.O., which had become more like a militia for the citizens as the months rolled on. The old Shin-Ra Headquarters was terribly unstable and old, broken after the Meteor crisis.

I remembered reading something like that. Back in Besaid, there were always tales about the ancient fiends, those that had tried to kill and reap, only serving as monsters, ever killing, killing, killing...Legends claimed about 300 years ago when one had been summoned and destroyed a town, they began to grow conscious of their actions, and it had been then that the first 'good' bahamut was born.

Well, whatever it had been, Reno's tale had gotten under my skin. There was something about their monsters, and my Aeons that made me actually want to help do something. That's all it was: their monsters. You could barely go anywhere before one attacked. It made me skittish.

But still…I wanted to know. I had plunged into the Farplane after seeing the Flower Girl's invisible image wandering in, smiling at me. He had to be here. There was something here, something vague…

And it could determine Tidus's life or death.

0

**_0_**


	7. Day 4 pt 2: 7:06pm to 11:02pm

**_Here's some love for you...I like romance._**

**_I love reviewers. I'll put up the scores next chapter though. Thanks to JustAnotherAnimeFan, Hollow Tasan, ) and Shinigami Kira._**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_M.P.O.V. (Marlene's Point of View)_**

_7:06 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.D._

I was so mad at Papa for leaving late. He was rummaging around with his metal hand in the closet, muttering something about strange women ruining his quiet nights at home. Denzel and I were out at the table, coloring innocently while I kept huffing and asking, "_Now_ can we go?" I think Denzel was as bored as I was.

I don't think Papa appreciated it, but I wanted to see Tifa and Cloud. They were my other family, and besides, tonight, Papa said he was going to stay and have dinner with us. This was going to be fun.

Again, we were late. He said we were going to be heading off at 6:00 sharp. We actually started the truck and drove off at 6:34. I had it marked against him, and since he was intentionally giving us away late, I vowed to be silent until I was next to Tifa.

Denzel was excited, and to my chagrin, soon we were chattering about going back to Tifa and Cloud. My friend was especially wondering about Cloud, and if he was going to teach us to fight tomorrow. He kept asking about it, and I kept telling him that yes, we'd see him once we got there. I kept giving Papa dirty looks.

Papa didn't seem to notice.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the tired driveway of our familiar home, and Denzel and I were squirming, trying to get our seatbelts off in less than a second. I scrambled out of the leather seats, still holding the teddy bear Tifa had given me for my birthday last year. Even though I seemed too old, I still loved it because it reminded me of my mama.

We both jumped up the concrete stairs, and I crashed through the doorway first, making it swing wide and importantly. "Tifa! Tifa!" I shouted, eyes eagerly searching for them. Regulars were around, and I gave them happy waves as I headed to the bar. Most of them returned my frantic waves with smiles.

There was Tifa, grinning, holding open her arms for a hug. I gave her one, and said, "Tifa, guess what? Papa made us late! If I could drive, we would have been here on time!"

I would have continued to explain the situation, but she laughed and said, "Oh, you're not that late." She gave me another warm hug, and I snuggled into her, "In fact, we're still waiting for Vincent to arrive."

..._**Vincent**_…I shuddered.

Denzel came up between us like a dark phantom from a cave, and Tifa warmly brought him into our hug. He was just as glad to see her (I could tell), but he wanted to seem more mature. I don't know what was into him right now: if I wanted to hug somebody, then I hugged them.

I heard familiar heavy footsteps, and I peeked out from under Tifa's arm and over Denzel's messy brown hair. I saw the mako blue eyes, and I shrieked, "Cloud!" Denzel and I immediately withdrew, turning around with a matching set of grins. "Cloud!"

I didn't run forward like I would have when I was small…er. Denzel wanted to hug him first. He had asked me late last night if it would be nice to see Cloud. I figured out what he meant by that. Anyway, he didn't waste any time walking to Cloud like he did to Tifa. I squeezed the tall woman, hiding my giggles in her side as Cloud leaned down and pulled Denzel (who looked really small although he was getting bigger than me) into a heart-warming hug. I knew how much Denzel missed his birth family, but Cloud was practically his dad. He was more my big brother, but he could be my dad too.

We were all silent, and I then I pranced over to Cloud. I noticed the new grin spreading across his face. This time, we weren't a burden. I was glad. "We're back Cloud!" I said, hugging his stomach tightly, "We're gonna have fun! Maybe we can go for a ride on Fenrir later! What about the candy shop? Is it still open? Wait, dinner first, right Tifa?"

I turned to her for approval, and found that she was smiling fondly at the three of us. A hand was on her hip, and she cocked her head, saying, "Not tonight, Marlene. But you know what? AVALANCHE is coming here."

Oh…

"Really?! Yuffie's coming? And Red? What about Cid? Cait Sith?" My family!

Tifa grinned, but it was Cloud who answered. His hand squeezed my shoulder as he said mildly, "Red and Cid are already here, Marlene. Cait Sith is here, and Yuffie is upstairs sleeping. Why don't you go and wake her up?"

Did my grin just get wider? "Okay! Commun Denzel!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairs at a bolt. If he was blushing, I ignored it. Yuffie!

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_7:07 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

For some reason, I felt like I was intruding. Even though I had sat and chatted/argued with Cid about the stove and dishwater, (I wanted to take the 'washer apart, but he said tomorrow), I had an ache in my heart. I hid it with a smile and exclamations.

Had Tidus felt like this when he came into our circle? Would I become fast friends with these people like he had with us?

It was a while before the next person showed up. He was a very handsome man, with dark brown-black hair, and a smart blue jacket with suit pants. He seemed very alert, but quiet, and he was greeted by Cloud and Cid with mutters, while Red nodded to him. The most peculiar thing about him was a stuffed cat looking thing in his arms, with a red bandana and a crown on its head like a jester.

Red had to introduce us, since Cloud just kept glancing at the clock, and then the door. Cid was trying to win a staring contest with himself in a mug of what I presumed was water. Anyway, this new guy's name was Reeve, and when I asked about the puppet, a little grin fit his face.

"Meet Cait Sith." I was delighted when I saw the little thing began to move after Reeve flicked his hand. "HIYA!" it exclaimed. Immediately, I took Cait Sith in my arms, poking and prodding the cute little thing while Cid snorted and Reeve grinned.

I heard the front door crash and then a little girl's voice yell, "Tifa!" Interested, I was going to go and investigate, but a huge, black man came through the door rubbing his temples. He looked more tired than if he had been dragged by a horse from Besaid Island to the Thunder Plains. I noticed his right hand was metal, and I wanted to look at it. I restrained myself, dutifully smiling. It was bad when somebody got my machina mind started; I didn't quit investigating until much later.

Cid snorted at the newcomer, sneering. "Ah, did the little git make your ass tired already? Bad news, we have another Yuffie." He nodded to me, and I shrugged. Why did Cid sneer so much? Did he have something shoved up his…nose or something?

The man sighed, coming full-bear into the room, giving Cloud a clap on his shoulder while the man smoothly drifted like a wraith out of the room. He landed with a thump in the chair Cloud had vacated, and muttered, "She thinks I made her late…"

His dark eyes glanced up at me, and I waved, saying, "Hello! I'm Rikku." At first, I thought he wasn't going to respond. He seemed like he needed a pain reliever, but instead, he half-heartedly waved his left hand. "Barret."

The four assembled started talking, about weather at first, and Barret's new oil wells, then some company called Henra. I ignored them for the most part, wondering when I could talk to somebody.

It wasn't much later when a real for life phantom slunk into the room, a red cloak marking his passage. I watched curiously as he stood in the darkest corner, scarlet eyes glowering out. At once, our eyes met, and I looked away, feeling something strange building in my chest. With all these new people, it seemed as if I was a hole in the fabric of old times.

Tifa suddenly poked her head in, and after a quick assessment, she said loudly to break through conversations, "Hey, come out to the bar tables. There isn't enough room in here with you guys." A grin lit onto her face, contagious to me. I shuffled out with everyone else, avoiding the red man at all costs.

I peered around when I saw Yuffie, Cloud, and two other small kids. I waved at them cheerfully, but only the girl grinned and moved her hands in a flapping gesture. Turning away, I found myself a barstool at the counter, while everybody else muttered threats and hellos.

The bar seemed full of life as the old friends shoved each other, taking seats. I overheard the children's names: Marlene and Denzel. Yuffie was a bouncing ball of energy, flitting from one person to the other, teasing, chattering, laughing. She reminded me much of myself, but for some reason, my black state of mind wouldn't allow me to participate.

Then it hit me.

My hands shook and I stared at everybody around me with wide eyes. _No way…no frickin' way_…My mind started bussing, but their names suddenly were clear. I could read their names. I knew their names. I knew exactly what they had accomplished.

Everyone suddenly fell quiet, looking at Tifa, who was sitting next to Cloud with the little girl Marlene on her lap. She quietly told them to go off and get ready their room, and the little girl did as suggested, laughing while pulling Denzel away. Cait Sith was yelping and eagerly talking from under her arm.

It was then the expectant silence overcame the room. Like a tomb, every single person glanced around, studying the lies and truth in each other. I saw many of the glances towards me, and I ignored it, instead taking the time to look at the lovely wooden bar.

I heard Tifa clear her throat. When I peeked up, she cheerfully asked, "Rikku, you've met everybody right?" I nodded, shrugging while giving nods and half-hearted smiles. Why was this so hard? I'd met tons of new people before…But legends like this?

Tifa took a breath and started softly, "Well, when you showed up and Yuffie found you, all we wanted was to find your family. We're still willing to do that, but…" she trailed off, looking very uncomfortable talking about this.

I panicked. Should I run for the door now?

"You're not from here," a whispery voice said from the corner, and I saw the red man staring at me, studying me. I felt panic flutter in my chest, but I forced it down as he cooly said, "Not from this town or any continent." Instantly, I knew I wasn't getting out of this…Geez, creepy…he reminded me of Auron giving orders…

I rubbed my face before peering at theirs. They were all staring at me. My hands shook as I played with a braid, surprised my bored face hadn't betrayed me yet. Should I just tell them that I wasn't from this world and get it out in the open? Spill it all?

"Well," I murmured, "I'm not…technically alive yet."

That got their attention real fast. Barret nearly stood, outrage on his face, and I saw Cloud jerk his head, knuckles white as he gripped the table. Tifa seemed sad, almost burying her head in her hands. Reeve was stiff with tension, and even the mostly silent man in the corner narrowed his eyes.

I uneasily stretched before sighing. I couldn't not tell them… "Um…I didn't mean as ghost dead. I mean as…oh, fish! Okay…well…" I buried my head now, thinking it over. Patiently or not, they waited. Finally, I steeled myself. I took a breath and it spilled like ice down a snowy mountain side.

"I'm Rikku, Al Bhed, machina race, born and raised, daughter of Cid and sister of…Brother. My cousin Lady Yuna was a High Summoner who can summon crazy creatures like Bahamut, Anima, Ifrit, the Magus Sisters, and…um…crap…um…Shiva. She was going to die to give our land, Spira, peace, and we, all of us: Lulu, Kimarhi, Wakka, Auron, and I were going to escort her to the one place, but then Tidus shows up, and he convinces her to not save everybody and find a different way. We've been looking for him for like…ever, since he's an unsent, although the spirit promised her that they'd give him back for defeating Shuyin, but they didn't, and then we met this flower lady who said that he was in the Farplane, so we went there, and then Yuna got freaked out and charged in. Paine went in, and then I chased them, but they somehow got ahead of me, and the next thing I knew, I was on a rooftop in this musty old city. Honestly, there's no sun, no color!"

I didn't dare look up now that I was started, "That's not the worst part. The worst part is that I need to find Yuna, because she's worried sick about Tidus, but he's not here! I mean, I'm in the-" _Crap! Don't say, don't say it_…I shut my mouth and weakly made a frown.

"I-I mean, I'm in a city I don't know, without my friends, and…" Don't cry, don't cry… "I _need_ to find Yuna. I have to get back to wherever I was. I tried not to tell, but…ohhhhhhh!" I had a headache. How pathetic…I laid my head down on the bar, wanting to whack my head against it again and again. How could this happen to me? I promised I wouldn't reveal Yunie's secret, but now…

"Shit! There's another guy named Cid?"

Despite myself, I stifled a giggle. Wiping my nose, I said, "Yeah, Pops. He's a good guy…" There were a couple of chuckles, but I noticed Cloud looked sick. His head was on the table.

"So," Yuffie asked, "Your cousin should be here, right? I mean, close to the city? If you came here, there's a good chance she did too." My heart lifted, and I shrugged miserably. How did I get into this wretched state? GRRRRRR!

"I have a question," Nanaki asked softly, gently from his huddle on the floor, "You said you…tried not to tell?" Poor confused creature…

I nodded uneasily, as their looks hardened again. I realized that they were used to much toil, and even though I had told them something, it wouldn't be put into perspective until I told them that I had read about them from the future. I knew exactly what Cloud would do for the rest of his life, when Marlene would start to have affections for boys and Denzel would be jealous, where Tifa would get a new job and how much she made for twenty years, when Nanaki would curl up comfortably years and years into the future and die. It made me sick thinking about it.

They were all staring at me. "Uh…sorry," I said sheepishly, "I shouldn't tell you…yet. Give me time?"

Immediately, Yuffie objected by yelling, "What?! We're going to help you find your cousin and you're not telling us everything? Geez!" When nobody else moved, she slumped in the chair, pouting. I felt a shiver go down my neck. They had all looked at Cloud for advice.

I saw his mako eyes flicker up to me, and in that instant, I knew everything he wasn't telling me. I knew the gruesome history behind him, the way that he had taken on Zack's personality, and had had to come to grips with himself afterwards. I knew about Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, about Jenova and Professor Hojo. I knew about the Underground Soldiers. I saw him, the lonely wanderer who had finally made a place for himself.

I think he felt shocked when he peered at me and I nearly burst into tears. His story was almost as bad as Yunie's, losing the ones he loved, but finding courage to let go and keep them as warm memories. I saw his hands clench, and he almost glared at me as I turned away uncomfortably. I knew he saw my fear, my sadness, and he wanted to know why.

"Rikku," he said softly, only to me. I gulped, and peered at him.

Then the door suddenly burst open, and a sarcastic voice muttered, "Shit. AVALANCHE again? Does this mean I can get a drink?"

I whipped around to see one of the most crazy, handsome men I've ever seen.

_**R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)**_

_7:55 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

What did a guy have to do for a drink around this shit hole? I had a killer headache, and I wanted a drink. Now.

Well, Tifa was usually open. But hadn't Reeve said something about going over later? It was probably for some stupid AVALANCHE meeting, with all the brats and old men shouting at each other. Usually, I wouldn't step a foot near it when I knew that there was a meeting.

_Screw it. I'm thirsty._

When I arrived, there indeed seem to be a meeting. Through the glass I couldn't see much, yet I could make out figures. Damn! They were all in there: Reeve, Vincent, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Cloud. There was somebody else up at the bar, but I figured it was Cid. Cid always sat near the bar.

_Bar…I need a drink. To hell with meetings._

The door seemed so innocent. I didn't want to break it, but usually Tifa would have it locked. Carefully, I barely jiggled the lock, undoing it before deftly turning the knob. A snide thought entered my mind.

I levered my foot back. Released.

I love the sound it made. They all jumped. Good riddance to the brats. I smugly smirked at them, walking in as they all turned to stare at me.

"Shit. AVALANCHE again. Does this mean I can get a drink?"

For a moment nobody moved, and then Cid, Barret, and Yuffie exploded. They all started yelling at me, like it was my fault for something. Despite the familiar cursing I got, my headache pounded. I needed something now.

Wait…Cid was sitting down. Who was at the bar?

Glancing over to the counter, I saw a very scantily clad girl leaning back with both elbows planted on the wood. She was in her late teens, that was for sure, with that youthful countenance and slender legs. Her hair was done elaborately, but casually, and she was staring at me through spiraled green eyes. Man was she sexy!

I felt the smirk coming, and I shoved it down. Tifa was already moving, resigned, when I hadn't moved. To my surprise, as I started for the bar, Cloud threw me a warning look out of those mako eyes, very dangerous in that moment. Damn was he freaky…

Gracelessly, I took a stool by the girl, smirking at her as Tifa went to get me what I had. I eyed her just as she eyed me. Up close, I saw the rippling muscles of long time use and the scars from fighting. A fighting brat then…

"So you're Reno?" she asked calmly, but not at all sweetly. More like an icy wind. It made me want to wince. Instead, I let the smirk rule my face.

"Heh, reputation preceedes me? I'm flattered, yo." I saw the beer mug out of the corner of my aquamarine eyes and I eagerly grasped it, sighing in relief as the cool liquid slid down my throat. Tifa was staring at me, and I muttered, "Tough day at the office, yo. Boss is all weird…"

I raised my cup to Reeve in a salute, but he just threw me a disgusted look. Ever since he'd started the W.R.O., he turned into a royal pain, even though he kept ties with Shinra for our money. Psht! We could spare it.

Taking another swig, I cocked my head, letting my eyes flash. The girl seemed taken back, and I asked, "So…who're you?" I took yet another drink, loving alcohol. I'd feel like shit in the morning, but right now, this was what I needed.

Her own eyes flashed in challenge. "Rikku." Damn cold brat…At least she wasn't Yuffie.

I noticed how they were all staring at me, quietly muttering. I distinctly got the feeling I wasn't wanted, or this wasn't the time. Blinking, I felt a chill go down my back as I thought of Yuna, in her room, staring. For a moment, it hit me that she should come be with these people. They would talk to her far more than I did anyway…

Ah, damn. It can wait… 

Still, thinking about Yuna made me nervous. I had to be getting back before something happened. I doubted it would, but I had a feeling that if she left or did crazy things, I might possibly lose my job. After all, it was my 'mission'…Damn! I hate Tuesdays…

"Damn good drink," I said to Tifa, setting my mug down. I glanced casually at the others, ignoring facial features as much as I could. "I can take a hint. Goodbye, yo." I smirked at Rikku, but she simply glared at me before I wandered away. Quickly, before anyone could follow me, I slipped out.

The dark was cool and wonderful, melting me. The alcohol was warming my chest from the inside out, boiling, hot. I felt everything fade away. It felt good to just stand there, my fiery hair limp on my back, my stomach pleasantly full from the alcohol. My collar let in the fresh breeze, and I sighed.

If only life were easy…

**_T.P.O.V. (Tifa Point of View)_**

_11:02 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

As soon as Reno was through the door, Rikku was suddenly gone as well, more quiet than I would have thought she could make. She was like Yuffie in her dangerously angry or frustrated moods, simply striking out at nobody because she felt bad. At least Rikku headed upstairs and only shut the door.

I had felt my hands shaking all the way through her speech, how she kept glancing at all of us, wide-eyed and desperately sad. Before this whole situation, she would have just laughed and grinned, trying to make our lives better. She only succeeded in fooling all of us. It was what Cloud did sometimes; he would simply behave one way for so long, and then...do the unexpected.

Like when he first kissed me.

I had heatedly glanced over at him, wondering if he saw Rikku's behavior strange. Afterall, she was still a child. I'd seen that when she had come charging in the room early this morning. Perhaps I had been only trying to comfort myself, trying to maybe shrug it off, laugh and see it as a childish prank. But whatever I had expected Cloud to look like, it wasn't this.

His hands had been limply covering his eyes, hiding from every gaze that turned his way. I saw the way his shoulders shook, how he struggled to repress a memory that was too unbearable. My scarlet eyes had easily pierced him, but even when he knew I was looking, he turned away. I almost jumped out of my skin. Cloud never did this.

So I had stood, saving Cloud from the pressing eyes, and said, "Well, we can look for her cousin tomorrow, all right? This is starting to tire me out. If you need room, just ask. We'll have to settle things." When nobody moved, I nodded, my left hand clenching. Cloud was still ignoring me. "Hey, I'll see you all later."

They knew the dismissal and in ten minutes, they were gone. Marlene and Denzel were put to bed, and Cait Sith was repossessed by Reeve. It barely took any time, and I watched like a hawk as they all stood as one and silently left without a single word; not even Cid put up a fight. I waited until they were all shadowy figures on the windows outside before I went to Cloud, touching his arm.

He knew I was coming; he always has, always will. But he was lost in his thoughts, so deep even I couldn't pull him out. Like the sharp pains from a knife, I felt my heart ache for him. I sadly smiled, and then curled my fingers around him. "Come on," I whispered, tugging him effortlessly out of the chair. He stumbled like a drunk before he sagged against me.

"Hey, hey, hey," I heard my voice choke out. My mind struggled to say anything, anything to comfort him, but it was useless. He was a bundle of flesh and bones and nothing else. I gripped him tighter and dragged him up the stairs, one at a time. A minute ticked by before I managed to open the door to our bedroom, gently push my man in. I felt him slowly waking, thinking, his mercany mind beginning to reboot and think over everything that was said...

Then he pushed me against the door.

I felt the brass knob press dangerously into the small of my back because of his enormous body, but I waited, fearlessly staring up into the mako oceans. They were foggy, on the verge of disbelief and terrible sadness I remembered seeing. My breath hitched.

_No, not that again. Don't you dare, Cloud._

My shaking hands were lacing through his silky blonde hair, pulling him close to me, feeling his breath mingle with my own. His chest was skin to skin against mine, hearts throbbing in time with each other; the feeling of closeness was overwhelming. I stared desperately into his eyes, willing him to let it go. Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt the shadows of pain leaving him. The fog cleared.

And his lips crushed mine, insistently kissing me again and again. Passion flooded through my throat, my lungs, my heart. I felt _hunger_ open in my stomach, dancing through my limbs like the devil himself, making me giddy. His hot lips traced my jaw, and I pressed even tighter against him.

Then he whispered, "Tifa, she...she...she knew who I was. She knew _everything_."

It took me a moment to digest that, but I wove my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. His arms automatically came around me, and I thought a moment. _Everything? Wouldn't that include...?_ I hesitated before saying carefully, "I haven't told her anything."

I felt his arms shake as he feverishly preened my ebony hair. "I know. Neither has anybody else. She _remembered_. I watched her that entire time, and she...she was sitting there, and then she looked at all of us. She...she knew us. She knew what we had done, how we had done it, even what we were going to do! She...she _knows_." I felt him struggle, and I nosed him in concern.

"Cloud..."

"She mentioned a flower-lady, and places I've never heard in all the places I've been. Didn't Jenova come from a different planet?" He hesitated before he kissed my neck desperately, "She said she wasn't technically alive yet."

I hugged him tighter, suddenly seeing his perspective. Did Rikku, the innocent, tiny girl, come from another world? Had she somehow known about us beforehand, and come to kill us now? Had _Aerith_ sent her, and her cousin, here? What was going on?

"Cloud," I whispered, "Rikku is a child. I'll admit she can fight, but assassin?" I gazed up into his feverent face, and my fingers clutched his arms. After all that had happened? Was this the end of the road? I felt tears coming to my eyes, and even though I tried to shove them down, I felt them leak, hot spirals of stinging pain trailing over my ruddy cheeks. Rikku...Rikku wouldn't kill us.

Would she?

I steeled myself, knowing he was about ready to explode. "Cloud, we have to believe her. Even if we simply find her cousin and get rid of her. I know you think she knows everything, but if we simply let it go...? She seemed sincere enough, and I doubt she'll give us much trouble." His mouth opened angrily, and I put a finger to his lips, eyes glaring through him. He knew enough to look away from me.

"We can't do anything about this. Cloud, once she is gone, we'll be done with her. Then everything-" I choked suddenly, and pounded his chest. He barely moved back an inch, but I knew I had hit him. "Everything will be normal again!"

Silence crashed down upon my ears, and I felt the ringing, swarming into my head. It was maddening to feel the heat under my skin, making my anger more apparent than I first thought. I remembered what it was like, but I hadn't felt it for so long. To simply be so full of anger, electricity that I hit something is not what I pride myself on. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my scarlet eyes, wanting to sink into the floor.

"Tifa," Cloud suddenly whispered, straight into my heart. I felt his jaw come down to mine, nose grazing over my cheeks as he gently brought my eyes to his. I felt like a tiny child, and I clenched my fists, unable to stop it. Frustrated tears streamed from my eyes as I rapidly blinked, refusing to even focus on him.

He picked me up, cradling me. Right off the floor like I was his bride or something. His face buried into my neck. His arms flexed as he effortlessly carried me to the bed, and set me on it, lighter than a feather. His entire body was over me, trying to be threatening, but failing miserably. _No. I refuse. I will not yield to his kisses._

I failed miserably.

**0**

**0**


	8. Day 5: 6:43am to 11:47pm

**_A/N: I'm sorry about not updating yesterday. The system was down when I tried to upload documents, so I got angry and refused to do it. But, I was genuinely happy when I got my documents working. Sorry for any typo errors._**

**_I know you're all worried about Paine. Where is she, you ask? Well, this chapter, you may just find out. WARNINGS: PROFANITY! (or swearing) Shun, shun Reno and his naughty mouth._**

**_Points: I'll just say that Hollow Tasan leads the pack, with several others at a close follow. I'm actually really too lazy to look up everyome, but I'm glad that some of you are following this faithfully. You know, I was reading some of the chapters I updated last, and I found SOOOOO many mistakes. Sorry about those! Love you all! Read on!_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

_**R.P.O.V. (Rude Point of View)**_

_6:43 a.m. Sleeping Forest, Northern Continent 7000 A.B._

For three days, we had tracked the warrior woman until this current point, 50° south of the Forgotten City, 35° west. Elena was stationed just 500 feet down the shadowed-crossed forest from me, hiding with her gun pointed directly up the trail. We had set up the trap earlier inbetween our positions, and we were now waiting.

The warrior woman had slunk into the cave last day, unaware that she was being trailed. Although something seemed different about her, like she was on mako, she behaved perfectly normal. Other than heading into the cave.

I settled my gun as I watched her come gracefully down the rocky alcove, like she could have jumped over it, but decided to float. Like a bird, she stepped onto the barely-trod trail, looking up and down almost lovingly, her face hidden in the early morning shadows. The sun hadn't broken yet into these dark woods lit eerily by the albino trees.

Her short gray hair was flowing down her black-clad shoulders, and her deep gray garments were trailing like wings down her hips and flowing to her mid calves. Shining black boots accented her slender legs, as well as the designs etched onto them. Corpses and spirits gazed back at us, eyes flashing whenever she moved.

Then she started straight for the trap, and Elena did what was planned. She stepped out into the open.

"Stop."

Almost instantly, the woman just cocked her head and continued down the trail like a deity. She passed my location, her scarlet eyes staring ahead at Elena like she was a morsel to be eaten. I saw her hand clench.

When she was only a foot in front of the trap, she halted, straightening to her entire height. The trees stilled, and above them, I saw clouds start to build. Smirking, she said in her low growl, "I can do whatever I want. I can rule this world. You'll be gone first." Her lips started moving under her breath, and the wind began to howl, but I leapt out.

Faster than lightning, I had bashed in her head with the gun, feeling her crumple. It was over within seconds. Making sure she was down, I tied her carefully and firmly with the net, leaving nothing to chance. Elena was shaking as she approached, obviously very unnerved.

"Rude," she began, hand still shaking as she clenched them together. I cut her off quickly to avoid meaningless discussion.

"We need to sedate her." An order. I was her superior.

The woman pulled the small kit from her carefully crafted pocket, taking a clean needle and putting in the vial that the boss had given us. She injected it quickly and steadily, and then she was back to normal like she had taken the drug herself. She resumed her business-like atmosphere.

"Let's go," she smartly barked, starting to walk away. I lifted the feather-light, limp woman onto my shoulder, feeling her body go heavier as her weight sank with gravity. Elena was gone, but I heard the engine for the truck starting. It pulled out of its cover, and I climbed into the back. We had agreed that I would take care of the prisoner. The syringe and medication were already in the back.

As soon as I had rapped on the window, Elena took off. We were heading back to headquarters.

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_10:09 a.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Three days took quite a long time, but at the same, it flew like a caged bird released to freedom. I wanted to be the bird.

I noticed that Reno kept getting far more distant, like he was getting busier, but when I asked Tseng about it in passing, he just bowed courteously and said, "Reno has started reviewing and filing your applications, and looking through paperwork. If you need anything, please ask me." Even as he told me that, I smelt the fat lie.

I wondered if they had learned about our excursion into the city and maybe he was being punished. Whenever I he checked on me, despite the smirk, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't been getting sleep.

Nothing exciting happened. If anything, I was practically locked into the Shin-Ra building. By now, I had asked to see any archives or libraries. I was politely declined. I asked to wander in the city, and they told me no. Slowly, I felt everything of this new life enclose around me in a trap.

So, I had started thinking. I had to get out of here, or at least have an escape plan. By now I realized they weren't going to help me find Tidus. That's the main reason I had befriended Reno, and then, just as I thought maybe I was going to get an answer, he had been cut off. Everything had.

For two nights, I had wandered the building like a ghost, using the unlocked stairs and underground ladders. It reminded me of life back home, only this time, I had on different clothes and a different attitude. Back then, I would have been calm and patient to stay in my room, waiting. Not now. I had come here for Tidus, and I_ was_ going to get him.

Last night had been the most productive. I had found a new weapons-supply room, and in it, a large desk enormous with papers stacked neatly in genres. It was nothing important; I had skimmed through some. All it talked about were WEAPONS, UNDERGROUND and MATERIA, whatever those were.

I had continued around, finding nothing, although I took a small gun with a sheath. I strapped it to the inside of my thigh, although I felt sick as the metal pressed insistently into my skin. I pushed it under with determination steeling me. I could do this.

I was lying in my bed, staring at the blank ceiling, trying to rest, when the paper-thin envelope slipped under my door, innocently sitting there, daring me to pick it up. I wondered if I should go and take it, or not. It wasn't very early, but still…who would have delivered this?

Nervously, I slid out from under the warm covers, padding over to it. I took it, but something in me recoiled. Was this important? Delivered to the wrong room? Sighing, I knew I couldn't touch it. Whatever had happened to me here, I couldn't do this.

I sighed, hiding it under the thick mattress. Then I sat on my bed, and stared at the ceiling again.

**_C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)_**

_4:54 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

After Rikku's confession three days ago, I still felt like my head was in a daze. Even though Tifa had talked to me about it, I had stayed up all night long curled around my vixen, thinking about everything from my old life.

Rikku had said something about a flower girl that sent me reeling. She had met Aerith? Where? How could that be possible? If what she was saying was true, she was from another world, another dimension, sent here. I had reasoned this out.

The new girl couldn't be completely trusted or doubted of course. I knew she was what she said she was. We wouldn't have even seen her if she hadn't have become a victim to a gang. Every day, she met Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and I with a smile, giving us all space while she practiced by herself out back. I don't know why she stepped it up a notch in her training, but she did.

I found myself studying her whenever she would come inside and talk to people. She was hyper and peppy, always asking for something to do, or somehow she could help, although she avoided me like the plague. I'd seen her do the laundry, sweep, clean the tables of the bar, wash windows, and even attempt to learn how to cook. She seemed in good spirits, but then when I glanced her outside, she was hacking madly away at the air with the sword I had given her.

Once, while I watched her, I was shocked to notice tears on her cheek as she accidentally hit the fence, causing a huge gouge. But it wasn't the fence's destruction that hurt her, but it was something else inside of her.

It made me think twice.

We had asked everyone to come tonight, for a revival. AVALANCHE was looking into her missing cousin, but nobody could find any traces, even Reeve, who still tried to contact Rufus Shinra. He said that Reno was starting to become a regular around the W.R.O., casually asking about safe houses and other places where one could hide. Immediately, it piqued my interested. Reno only did things for himself, and if he was seeking shelter, then the man Shinra was doing something. It made me nervous.

But we didn't have a clue about what it was. When Reeve slyly asked Reno, he brushed it aside, saying, "What the hell do you think? I've got myself a girl, yo." Then he would walk away, whistling or muttering like he always did.

Rikku, on the other hand, kept getting worse. On some nights, I had awoken to hear her screaming something about Sin and Seymour. I assumed Seymour was her boyfriend, but the way it rolled off her tongue like a curse made me uneasy. In her world, was Seymour a Jenova?

Once, I had attempted to check on her, but found that Tifa was there too, worry in her eyes. When she saw me, I saw her hands start shaking. Carefully, I held her trembling body while Rikku's cries faded back into the dark.

In the morning, she was tired, but often awoke when she discovered the hot chocolate always waiting for her. She was a little kid with Marlene and Denzel, and when they would wander around, she was an adult talking to us. I was shocked to find out that she was barely nineteen. She was younger than even Yuffie.

I sat on the hard chair looking out the bar window in the very corner, thinking, as I often do. I watched the people come and go, women pulling children, men pulling women, and children pulling both. Their emotions varied, but still, I could see the love, the belonging. It made me think of AVALANCHE, then Rikku. She didn't fit here, not with her personality and the story she sang.

But as I heard her almost crash into Marlene while they played tag behind Tifa's back, I realized, she was a friend here. If what she said were true, there could be two people here, waiting for her to find them.

I decided tomorrow I'd ask Reno what he was hiding.

**_E.P.O.V. (Elena Point of View)_**

_10:32 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

Even though it took us most of the day going from continent to continent, we made it back to the Headquarters before it was another day. The lights were almost out, and it was familiar to me as I drove the truck carefully down the corner.

I had called the President, telling him about our successful capture of the woman, and that we would be traveling all day. He agreed to meet us, along with Tseng and Reno in the underground safe-house, where we could inspect the new Turk candidate in silence and solitude. With the proper drugs, she would be unable to move.

I'd heard nothing from the back, but when I checked, Rude was still steadfast and firm in keeping the woman under sedation. She didn't look healthy at all under those thin cheekbones, and I had made myself block any pity, remembering that I was a Turk.

Now, here we were, ready to take her inside.

Reno and Tseng were there as promised, with the President watching from a distance. In the dark, I noted that Reno looked exhausted and completely malnourished, as if he hadn't eaten for several days. Tseng looked impeccable as ever, and _strong_, as he helped Rude take the girl down through the basement door.

I took the truck around to the Urban Development garage, and parked before taking my time down to the labs. Even though Turks were generally exposed to mako, I had a feeling that they wanted to talk to her before anything happened to her. If she wasn't willing…

I opened three sealed doors with proper codes before I descended into the dark. I saw the hidden door, and quickly slipped in, passing the President's birth date for the code. It worked. In I went, seeing the restraints keeping the woman in order on a tall metal slab usually for interrogating…visitors.

Easily, I slid into formation, keeping an eye on Shinra while he administered the 'wake-up' drug himself. Reno was hidden in the shadows towards the door, while Tseng was just behind the slab, also hiding. Rude was in front, an impressive figure anyway. I took a half-step closer.

As soon as the President retreated, and we blocked him, the girl awoke with a thrash. All of the Turks, including me, were shocked at how fast her system worked. Used to such quickness from the treated SOLDIERS, the President ignored us, waiting.

Only when her crimson eyes opened calmly, and she rolled her head, lifting her chest out seductively, did the President say crisply, "Do you have any idea why you are here?" It was his no-nonsense, yet encouraging speech that he had given most of us, when we had either come into his office or been on that slab once...or twice in Reno's case.

The woman shook her straight silver hair, smiling at us. Slowly, tantalizing, she slid down, coming close to the President's face. The chains held her in place, but still, she stretched, eyelashes fluttering. I glanced towards the motionless figure of Reno. If any other woman had been on there, Reno would have been licking his lips, appraising her. Now, he simply stared, hand uneasily going to his EMR nightstick tucked into his belt.

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?" she suddenly asked, staring straight into the President's eyes. We tensed as she grinned like a feral wolf. The President didn't back down. I uneasily moved closer to him, positioning myself slightly in front of him.

"I'm going to take over this world."

Then she had ripped the chains from the metal like butter, lunging forward. Both Rude and I sprang into action, shoving the President into Reno. The red-haired man immediately grabbed him, easily pushing him towards the entrance, while Tseng started drilling rounds into her head from his cover.

But the woman was having none of it. Instead of fighting us for her life, she leapt over both of us, heading for Shinra. We both shouted, but as Reno turned with his life-saving quickness, he would not be in time to defend against the danger.

Then Rude was there, slamming her into the wall, pounding her against the metal like she was a sack of flour. He gave her everything he got, punishing her. But then, as he went to give her one final blow to the face, she grabbed his wrist.

A terrible smile spread across her face.

Rude was thrown against the wall, and with a terrible crunching noise, he remained still. As I stared, Tseng was suddenly taken out in the same manner. Apparently, the woman had had enough.

_Anger_. That's all I felt.

Within seconds, my gun flipped around, and I let a couple of shots fly. I only saw a blanket of red vengeance fire searing my vision. She would pay. I didn't bother to reload, only tried to slow her progress. As she drew closer, I thought she would manage to reach me. I heard one of the final rounds explode in her direction.

Her flawless gait flickered as she stumbled, a bullet lodged in her supple leg. I saw blood flow from the wound, red as any, but I stared at the hints of blue and green spun around the core.

Shocked at this revelation, I squeezed off more frantically as she turned towards me. I hit her maybe once, or twice, before she jumped and was on top of me, her vice-like hand gripping my throat.

I fought. I tried. But all I could see in my mind was Reno racing with Rufus to safety.

In the end, the darkness overtook me.

**_R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)_**

_11:23 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

DAMMIT!

That bitch, that stupid bitch! She had almost got the fucking President!

How could we have not seen that she was more powerful? In her moves, her grace, she was Sephiroth. I saw it the moment she awoke from her a coma. Her scarlet eyes, her looks were different, but she, in herself, was that damned Jenova creation. A reincarnation, I didn't care! She was another threat.

I hadn't liked how she looked so beautiful, so foreign on the metal slab. I had stayed as far away as I could, somehow seeing a threat. Usually a woman that slender and gorgeous would have made me halt and pant, but this bitch?

I think the boss was very unnerved. He had seen it too. I knew it.

The truck lot was the closest, so there we went. Shoving in the President in the passenger side, I jumped into the driver's seat, already turning the key, hearing the engine roar to life. My hand reached for reverse, but suddenly, the boss got a mind of his own.

He jumped out of the truck that was our escape.

"Shit!" I yelled, my leg kicking the door open. The hinges squeaked, but I was past that. I was charging the psycho boss. "President!"

He turned around, and I grabbed him by the cuff. I would generally never, ever touch the disgusting slob, but if he died, I was out of a job, and Shin-Ra would be ruled by the heartless bitch that had just tried to kill us. Never could that happen.

"Reno, let me go."

"Fuck no! Get back in the god-damn truck!" I tried to man-handled him that way, but he just grabbed my wrist, twisting it. Pain lanced up my fingers, burning intently, mockingly. God damn it! He smashed me against the heavy cement wall. And I needed to be his bodyguard?

"Reno, listen to me. If she finds Lady Yuna, we are all in danger. The people of Shin-Ra and Midgar first, then the outlying slums, eventually the entire planet of Gaia will suffer. I know you saw what the others didn't. Mako is in her blood. She has the potential to become another evil. Get Yuna out. Perhaps…perhaps she will be able to save us."

He let me go and weakly leaned against the wall, panting.

I was shocked. Maybe he still needed a bodyguard. I gingerly helped him up, and he brushed me away. "Get out," he said coldly, "I'm not going to fall. Yuna must leave the building."

Then, I was gone, taking my orders when I knew them. I didn't know what the boss had planned, but he was obviously going to be fine. He was a snake, and most snakes lived to slither another day. Unless somebody bashed their heads with a shovel.

I raced back through the halls, my thoughts turning to Yuna. I wondered if she had opened the packet I had slipped to her with the escape locations from this new Headquarters that were finished. I doubted I could remember them all. A bang suddenly caused me to jump, but it was from floors down. Dammit! I had to hurry.

Taking the stairs, I carefully managed to sneak onto her floor, and across to her door silently.

Without thinking, I broke it down.

"Yuna!" I hissed, turning my back to the room, anxiously peering at the door. If that bitch was going to come and find me here, I would kill her before she even saw me…I felt a slight hand on my shoulder, and I whirled around.

There was Yuna, looking utterly confused and disoriented. From the blank look in her eyes, she must have been asleep. Her clothes were rumpled, but they were still Elena's Turk clothes. I grabbed her and started to run.

"Reno!" she shrilly shouted at me, and I cursed, turning around. Her mouth was open, ready for protest, but one look made her silent.

"Shut up!" I enforced, "We have to get out of here." Details could wait, but we needed to be going as soon as possible. If the madwoman bitch was running around searching for Shinra, we had close to no time left.

To my luck, she understood. There were no more words, and it was unnervingly silent, like the kind that you hear when you have given a less than intelligent comment on Elena's clothes. I was used to Yuna's playful smile, and this dark expression on her face soured it. Never mind. I'd tell her later.

Breaking into the room filled with explosives, guns, and otherwise dangerous materials, I grabbed every hand-held within the first glance. Absentmindedly, I gave Yuna a larger, high-powered rifle that she took without question. Hesitating, I grabbed materia from the drawer, shoving them into my pockets. Then we were gone.

I jammed the door on the stairs as we moved stealthily back down the hallway towards the elevator. I had a hunch that the woman didn't like elevators. I hoped I was right. I shoved Yuna in quickly, hitting the first level button. I eyed the hallway until the doors shut.

The girl beside me didn't look at me, and I held my head in my hands, cursing and swearing over and over again. This was going wrong: the bitch wasn't supposed to have Jenova cells shoved into her blood, Rufus wasn't supposed to be a kind man, allowing himself to be caught to let us escape, and Yuna wasn't supposed to be _caught_ in this.

I felt hot streaks running down my red scar tattoos, and I started, scowling at myself. Was I _crying_?

I was quiet as the buzzer rang, but then my Turk face was back on. The water was forgotten. Quietly, I peered out, and gently took Yuna's hand, tugging her out. It was deathly silent, and with my eyes darting, I knocked at a piece of the metal hatchway.

It didn't move.

"Shit!" I whispered, moving to the next, knocking at it again. This one didn't move either. I almost blew my top, but Yuna suddenly moved ahead of me. With a quick, deft hand, she knocked, and pulled.

The secret passageway sat at eye-level. Now it was my turn to not ask questions. I jumped up, hastily reaching back for her. She hopped up without any trouble, and as she carefully replaced the wall section, I started crawling with her.

Minutes, but what felt like hours, passed. I knew the way around these new corridors of the secret passageways (the President had made us (the Turks, who knew absolutely shit about buildings) install them in the construction), and within only fifteen minutes, we were on the leading passage outside of the Shin-Ra building.

I popped it out first, and after lowering it I slid out, reaching back to help Yuna down. This time, she actually let me help, and I set it back up. Remembering that I had walked right past this escape tunnel the day we went out, I almost cursed again. If I had simply shown this to her…

Now that we were in the city, I felt marginally safe. We could sink back into the alley life perhaps, biding our time. But what about the boss? Rude, Elena, and Tseng? Even if I did not like them, they had become my colleagues, my _friends_ even. We couldn't just let the bitch take over. We needed help.

We needed the thrice god-damned AVALANCHE. Shit.

I tugged Yuna down the street, keeping to the shadows. I'm glad the bar was so damn close.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_11:47 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

Even though everybody had been recalled to the bar to rejoice, everyone was very sober. Nobody was having any of the fun that I associated with the AVALANCHE reunions, and it was very unwanted.

All night, a hush seemed to have fallen over every building, every person. It made me want to scream just to get the pain of being quiet off my chest. But the following silence would have killed me.

Right now, I was on the bar, in cast-offs of Cloud's that Tifa had given me. She had smiled at me and told me that they brought her comfort and strength. I had hesitantly put them on, but I too felt very nice in the clothes. I think I slept better with them on than with the nice woman's chocobo pajamas.

Denzel and Marlene had long ago gone to bed, yet the adults didn't show any signs of being tired. Cid was still complaining, although not so heartily as he usually did, and Barret wasn't swearing at either Cloud or Cid. Vincent was in the corner, brooding far more than the usual glare at the floor. I swung my legs in the silence that hadn't been breached by yet. What was this? A graveyard?

Yuffie seemed to have the same impression. It made both of us uneasy to see the silent people. Finally, when I could take it no more, I asked, "So…any good stories?" I knew all of them by heart; I had loved reading about past adventures of AVALANCHE when I was little.

Tifa shifted a little bit before she said uninterestly, "There was this one time on Wall Street…"

Cloud threw her a dirty look, but he didn't stop her from continuing sweetly, "We had to find out Shinra's plans, so…we infiltrated a brothel in Don Corneo. Since both Aerith and I were women, Cloud needed to be one too." A smile wrinkled her features as she giggled, "He made a stunning one…"

Immediate chuckles, giggles, and guffaws broke out, mostly from Barret and Cid, although even Vincent looked lightened from the weighing silence. Despite Cloud's determination to be sullen, a miniature smile appeared and he lowered his face into his arms to hide it.

I sighed. For once, things were looking be-

The door broke open with a huge bang and Reno fell into the room, tugging a girl with him. I noticed that he hid her mostly from view. Instantly, AVALANCHE was up, the light mood vanished like smoke, eyeing Reno carefully. He had a pained, weary expression on, and as he started to speak, my heart almost stopped.

The words lost all meaning, and I stood from my chair. Unaware that all of them were staring at me, my face lit. Two eyes, big and wide, blue and green took me in, and like a lantern, happiness lit.

"YUNIE!"

"RIKKU!"

I raced to Reno's side, my heart ready to explode. Yuna dove out from behind red-haired man, squeezing me to death, nearly in tears. Actually, both of us were in tears. I was bawling as I started to hug her back, reprimanding her, and yet unable to quit grinning. All I knew in that moment was that I was not alone anymore.

When we finally regained our senses, I pulled back and said seriously, "Yunie, where have you been? I've been holed up with these nice people who had been looking for you. Ah! Manners! Um…this is Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Reeve, Nanaki, and Vincent back there…Yunie…" I trailed off, hoping she saw what I did. She had looked at the books just as hard as I had.

Her eyes peered around at them, smiling gratefully, but intensely studying. It must have dawned on her, because she whispered, "I remember."

As if nothing had happened, she cocked her head, and friendly introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Yuna." Her ears went pink, but she grinned at the smiling faces. The boys were inspecting Yuna, although Tifa and Yuffie immediately went over and began to chat. I found myself staring at Reno.

Reno was looking back and forth to both of us, and he suddenly mumbled, "Damn. Relatives." Then a grin split his face, and he sighed. He rubbed his temple, and sat on a chair like a weight had been lifted. Unsurely, I asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

His aquamarine eyes met mine, and he faintly smiled. "Yeah."

"Thanks for bringing Yunie back. I was worried…" I gulped, trailing off. I really shouldn't be calling her that nickname… "I-I mean, Yuna, she's been through some tough times, and I wanted to make sure that…nothing bad happened." I was lame. I admit it.

But he just brushed the thanks off like he received it everyday. "Eh, she's fine, yo," he laughed, leaning against the table. His eyes betrayed how shaken he was, although I had a feeling it wasn't from our little reunion.

Reeve came over, and sat with Reno, giving him a peculiar look. "Something happen…?" he asked quietly, glancing at me. I knew when I could leave a conversation, and I did so. Immediately, I was at Yunie's side with Yuffie and Tifa, grinning and shaking with delight as they chatted.

For a moment, everything faded, and all I knew was complete and utter happiness.

Then, Tifa said, "Everybody, go to bed. It's late."

Dangnabbit!

_**0**_

_**0**_

**_Are you guys happy? I have introduced a villian! And yes, you think you know who I know it is, but it probably isn't. Fair enough? I'm sorry if you were offended by the foul language, but Reno's special in that way. Had to show his true colors, right? Wink wink. Alright, a couple reviews would be appreciated. Have a great week! _**


	9. Day 6 pt 1: 9:46 am to 10:07am

**_A/N: how was that for a get-together? Eh, you all liked it…mostly…that's okay. It's amazing how many people referred to various characters as 'cold'. I release some of them are out of whack, so work with me okay? It's going to get better, don't you worry. I just have these ideals of the characters different than others. Believe me, I've played Dirge of Cerberus. I know all about Vincent. He's just not my favorite to bash...heheheee..._**

**_I've given up on the points idea. I'm just going to give you 100000 million points each. But still, thanks for reviewing! Thanks to: Artemis-chan of Redwing, Ogro, Aldalena, and others I may or may not have missed, due to my crappy email and fanfiction account. THANK YOU!!!! ENJOY!_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_9:46 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

Rikku was snoring when I woke up to the sun shining on my face warmly. Blinking at her, I blearily saw my tiny cousin. She was dressed some chocobo pajamas she had stolen from somebody, curled up in a blanket like a little cat. My heart lifted at the familiar sound, and I yawned, waking up thinking.

Last night had been eventful. From Reno bursting in through my door to running away from the Shin-Ra building for no reason, then meeting Rikku and the group AVALANCHE from the history books…I knew my theory was correct.

Somehow, we had fallen out of Spira, out of the Farplane, into this place. It had to be the past too, with AVALANCHE and the Turks, as well as Midgar. Rikku said she had woken on top of a rusty, deteriorating building with giant sword cuts and wandered down into the city, while I had fallen onto a gray plateau overlooking this miserable city. That place had a huge sword like Auron's sticking out of the ground, almost as a memorial.

As I thought about it, I felt the warmth spread over me. It had been a declaration, of what and who I didn't know, but somehow felt. It almost reminded me of the flower girl that had told us Tidus was in the Farplane.

Stretching, I ran my hands over my limp hair, finger-brushing it out. I was still dressed in Elena's spares, and I needed to wash them at least. With running around and sleeping in them, they were disgusting.

I stood, my heart pounding as I sneaked out of the room, glancing at Rikku. I didn't want to wake my cousin, not for anything. When I first saw her, she looked worn out, defeated… Quietly, I shut the door.

I went down the stairs, listening to everything that was moving in the bar. I heard something in the kitchen going, and I decided I'd try that way. Perhaps Tifa could help me with the laundry.

To my surprise, when I opened the door, it was Reno and Cloud, the last people I wanted to talk to. Their heads jerked from their positions when the slightest sound echoed, eyes narrowed, like they were expecting a fight. Paralyzed, I fought for control. Then I simply turned and started walking out.

"Dammit…" I heard Reno mutter before a chair scraped across tile. Hastily, I started for the door, but I found that one of the two had opened the door. Since it would be rude to just ignore, I put on my sweetest smile and shivered before peeking over my shoulder.

It was Cloud, to my amazement. Hadn't I read and heard about his courage before? My favorite story had been when he had pulled himself along Sephiroth's blade in Nibelheim's reactor in an effort to stop the monster, although he had failed. Hadn't I seen his _tomb_ for heaven's sake? He simply stared at me, and then he shifted uncomfortably. I realized I was staring too.

"Hey, yo," Reno's voice came from the open portal, sarcastic as always, "Com' here."

Was that an order or a plea? I met his eyes for a split second, and I felt mine harden like pieces of coal. Whatever he had tried to pull last night caught back up to me, and my back stiffened. I saw Cloud's hands clench, and he asked in a barely intelligible mutter, "Please?"

I'll bet he'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

To my surprise, I felt a smirk come on. I never smirked. I think it threw off Cloud for a moment, but I swept through the door and sat down in his vacated seat, raising an eyebrow in Reno's direction. A part of me was buzzing with intrigue and fear, with hate and joy. It was like what I was doing was…unreal.

Reno didn't pay any attention. Instead, he rubbed a hand over his weary face, absentmindedly throwing his fiery ponytail over his shoulder. I felt a twinge of regret. It looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Well," he began softly, "I'm sorry about last night…"

"You should be." Wait. Those weren't my words, were they? Had I just told him off?

"Ah, ah, ah…I know, yo! I didn't mean it…_that_ way…" Did he just give me an amused glance?

"You see," he started again, "I had to get you out of there. It was the boss's orders. He…Dammit! I can't explain this again!" His head fell to the table, like he was having a meltdown. In that split second, I saw his frustration, and anger. My inner self, the compassionate one reached out for him.

Still, he continued doggedly on, "We had found traces of this woman. She was supposed to be a fine addition to the Turks branch of Shin-Ra. The boss sent Rude and Elena out to get her. They found and captured her, brought her back to the headquarters. Well, even before we got her name out of her, she-" I saw his fist clench.

His hand beat the table, almost crushing the fine wood top, and he savagely whispered, "We were no match for the bitch! She completely wrecked Rude and Tseng, and even Elena in seconds! I got the President out, but the bastard _insisted_ that I get you out. If she had gotten her hands on you…the boss would have lost his support. So I came and got you out…" My heart stopped as his eyes narrowed.

"Damn the man, he was using you!"

_Using you, using you…_

I almost stood with outrage even as Reno sank his forehead to the cool table, pounding it several times, cursing under his breath. I was numb, feeling the words repeat over and over…

_Using you, using you…_

I had told myself that I wouldn't be used anymore, not let anybody control me. I had ended up doing the opposite: I had ended up with an assassination team, a new recruit for their evil schemes. I had been a plan used for Shinra.

_Using you, using you…_

Then Cloud's callused fingers touched my shoulder, almost as if he knew my thoughts._ I hate everyone. Why do they always want me? Why not Lulu, a powerful black mage? What about Kimarhi, the Ronso Elder? What about _**Rikku? **I haughtily glared up at him, wondering why he should be so concerned.

I saw his mako eyes again, and in that split second of fear and horror, I remembered that he had been used too.

Just like I had.

And, he had lost Aerith.

Just like I lost Tidus.

We were so different: he was tall and strong, while I was weak and timid. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a dream-boy; I had two different colored eyes and mousy brown hair! He was older than me, more experienced. But, I saw in that instant, we had both been used, both lost people important to us.

He must have sensed the same thing, because he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Reno saw nothing, but he quieted from his muttering. I gaped up at Cloud for a moment, studying his grim face. It was worried, and intent as he almost glared at me. I felt panic start in my chest.

Then, the red-haired man said calmly, "I suppose 'Jenova' doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

That almost made me leap up again. I'd heard everything about Jenova and her cells, the abuse of the people and the planet, how it changed them, made them inhumane. Cloud was one of them, I remembered, gripping the table as I nodded. But he was human.

"And…Sephiroth?"

My heart stopped. What was he saying? This woman that they had captured was a Sephiroth in every meaning? She had taken them out so quickly? I remembered my lessons about Sephiroth, the Silver Haired Men, and Geostigma. They had always been faster, stronger, _better_ than the Turks, who were injected with mako all the same.

Reno's aquamarine eyes met mine, and he nodded as he saw the understanding in my eyes. For once, he looked worried, afraid, as he said loudly, "That bitch is a new monster."

Cloud suddenly walked away through the door into the bar, leaving me stunned and in the same room as a certain mumbling, swearing red-head who lowered his head and thumped it a couple more times.

As horror pierced me and my eyes widened, I was glad Reno was looking down.

_**D.P.O.V. (Denzel Point of View)**_

_9:52 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

After I just lied there for several minutes, I decided it was time to get up. Yuffie was sprawled in the blankets near my bedside with her limbs everywhere, somehow moved halfway across the room in the middle of the night. Marlene was still snoring to my left, and Barret was curled up with a sheet on an old pad that Tifa had dug out of the closet. I remembered sleeping on it when Cloud first found me.

Speaking of Cloud and Tifa…

I snuck out from under my heavy covers, moving across the floor like a shadow. It was something I had learned from Cloud, one day when he had taken a day off work and Tifa and Marlene were gone on a walk. He had also taught me the rudiments of martial arts, and swordplay with a wooden stick. I still remember the way his small smile lit the room, content. It made me so welcome…

The sunlight made me feel warm as I passed through it. I slipped out the door, padding down the hall. I peeked into Tifa's room and saw that the new blonde girl Rikku was curled up. I liked Rikku. She made me grin. Unsure and still looking for Tifa, I carefully peered in the other door, wincing as it squeaked. I saw Tifa curled up in Cloud's bed, still sleeping.

I decided it was best to ignore that.

Going down into the bar, I expected to hear somebody making breakfast, or at least some noise. Instead, I heard muttering, and almost strained shouting. I could tell it was Reno. He has a distinct voice anyway. Curious that somebody was getting into a fight with the red-head, I put my ear against the door.

Reno was telling somebody about…

Sephiroth.

Instantly, I knew it. My heart clenched. Cloud. He would be gone. He would go and fight. He wouldn't come back.

Shocked and hurt, I tried to get away in utter silence, but I knew he heard me. Even before I had dashed with tears in my eyes to the foot of the stairs, Cloud was there in the doorway. I knew I was caught, and it was like being in the view of a train, surely coming to crush you down…

I stubbornly lifted my chin, putting my shaking hands in my pockets so he wouldn't see. "Are you going?" I asked him coldly, although I was sure that it came out in a quiver. I remained still, knowing that if I turned around, I would be hurt by his nod. I knew it.

"Why would I?"

I remained silent. How do you say to the man that's been your almost-father for years that you're worried he's going to run away again? How do you tell him he means everything to you? I winced when I felt his hand on my shoulder, warm and comforting. Taking a breath, I held back my cry, doubting if I'd see him ever again.

Then he was hugging me, father to son. I felt it. The way he gripped me, the way he somehow made me feel lighter. I couldn't cry to him like I used to Tifa, but I hugged him back just as hard, blinking the water away.

When he came back, he looked worried. His mako eyes glowed with an inner fire that I admired. "I'm not going anywhere," he said forcefully, peering rationally at me. I didn't doubt him for a second.

"Good." It was awkward, and so, I asked, "Is Tifa going to make breakfast for us?"

A smile appeared on his face, delighted, as he hid it. I felt myself grinning too. "Can we do it instead?" I asked quickly, wondering if he would agree. As my answer, his arm came, leading me to his side. I felt warm as he walked with me to the door, equals.

When we were there, I pushed open the door. I saw Reno and the other new girl that had arrived with him last night sitting at the table, both moody and silent. I felt the agitation come back. If Cloud was going to leave, he was hiding it fairly well.

He just pushed me past as the girl sank lower, hiding her face. We started bringing out eggs, ham, cheese, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, pepper, salt, hot sauce, bread, butter, pots, pans, and skillets. We bustled around the kitchen, and I grew red, feeling staring eyes on me. Cloud didn't seem bothered though, so I continued mixing omelets, imitating him.

I turned to the stove, but caught Reno just as he winked at me, saying, "Hey, yo. What are you doing with that pan?"

I shrugged, muttering, "I'm making Tifa breakfast." I felt so awkward around Reno and the Turks. They had seen stuff that I never would, and it made me frustrated that they weren't as nice as Cloud was.

I glanced at the girl, and found her smiling, her sparkling eyes delighted. Hesitantly, I returned the smile, and then, all chaos exploded. The door slammed open, causing all of us to jump, and Rikku's perky voice asked greedily, "Do I smell breakfast?"

Grinning, I nodded, and she squealed, racing around to hug me. I felt myself blushing as she danced around, saying, "I'm soooooo hungry! Hi Yunie! Hi Reno! Hi Cloud! Hi Denzel!" Then she dashed back through the door, with her words trailing behind her: "I'm going to wake up _everybody_!"

We were shocked into dead silence, staring at the door. I gulped. I had a feeling this was going to be bad. I felt Cloud lean down.

"We're going to need more eggs."

_**T.P.O.V. (Tifa Point of View)**_

_10:07 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B. _

Rikku woke me up very enthusiastically. First, she was running up and down the halls like the time Cloud had sneaked Marlene his coffee when I hadn't been looking. Actually, Marlene had kidnapped it, hiding under the table. Though it was bitter, she had kept sipping at it, adding cream and sugar. By the time she was done…

It was a repeat of this morning.

When nobody responded to her summons, she shouted, "WAKE UP!" before crashing into something upstairs. That made me sit up rather quickly. If she was going to burst in, I preferred not to be here, in Cloud's room. I blushed slightly, remembering the way I had briefly woken to find his arms around me, warm and strong, moonlight streaming in through the window…

Clothes. I need my clothes.

I hastily undressed from my nightclothes, or Cloud's shirt in other words, slipping on my others, hearing and feeling Rikku pounding down the halls. Tying my belt, I felt her through the sturdy wood, running like a mad-woman down stairs. Marlene's footsteps followed her. Hastily, I opened the door, slipping out before anyone saw me.

The kitchen was a tomb. Rikku and Marlene were gone somewhere, probably back up the stairs to wake up everyone, and Reno and Yuna were sitting stiff in their chairs, staring at the two figures making breakfast. I grinned, muffling my giggle. It did no good.

Cloud heard me, and glanced my way. When our eyes met, his gaze warmed and his cheeks flushed. I bit my lip as he turned back to making breakfast. Denzel was there too, more or less ordering Cloud what to do through movements. It made me want to giggle.

I felt footsteps behind me, and I got an unearned a glare from Cid as he lurched into the kitchen, muttering and swearing, "Git braut lik Yufiz…shutter' up I'm movin'…" Barret did the same, nearly pounding his metal hand through the door in agitation.

As they all slouched in, Yuffie, Marlene, and Rikku burst through the door, almost singing at the top of their lungs. I felt fits of giggles fighting in my chest, and I had to smother them when Yuffie scooped Denzel and Marlene both into an auntie-like hug, squeezing them. Cloud hastily saved the mixing bowl from Denzel, who threw him a look that clearly spoke.

_Traitor. Get me out of here._

Rikku was about ready to grab Yuna, so I inserted myself between them. Glancing at her, I saw the look of dread and painful relief in her eyes. Upon meeting mine, her eyes instantly jerked down. My head pounded, confused. Questioningly, I peered at Reno, who only smirked. But still, behind his eyes, there was a fury so deep I gritted my teeth.

The noise and confusion of Cloud and Denzel fending off the three girls finally pulled me back from my slight ruminations. I laughed as all of the men, Denzel included, grabbed the first plates, scurrying out into the open, quiet bar. Rikku had some of everything, with Yuffie right behind her, and Marlene laughing and hopping at the top of her limits.

Yuna looked lost in the confusion, like she wanted to join in, but was afraid. I felt a pang of sympathy, and I realized something. She hadn't spoken very much to any of us, except Reno, who she had come with. We were all just too rude to see her pain?

Gingerly, I leaned over saying, "Let's go someplace less noisy." She hesitated before nodding, grabbing her own plate filled with a mild omelet, following me. We left the three girls having a mischievous conversation, whispering conspiratorily, and I was sure I was going to regret it.

We walked out past all of the grumbling men out through the door. Sweet, warm air met my nose, and I took a giant breath, relaxing in the morning sun. My favorite bench was just outside, and as I sat, my hand patted a spot next to me, smiling as kindly as I could. Once again, she hesitated before stiffly following my lead.

For a moment, we sat in silence, and then I asked softly, "Hey, what's bothering you?"

At first, she just shrugged, taking a timid bite from her ham omelet. I sadly turned away, picking at mine. I knew we weren't friends, but it hurt me when I couldn't help people. They could open up, and I had never tried to be judgmental. Perhaps we just needed a little more time together. I could take her out shopping today, and just talk. That would be a step in the right-

"Tifa, how long have you been with AVALANCHE?"

I jerked my thoughts to the present, smiling at her. She hadn't looked my way, not a glance, but I responded, "For years now. Maybe three, maybe four…I don't remember. They've always been there for me, especially since Geostigma…" My heart dropped just mentioning it. Every time I heard it, I was reminded painfully of Denzel wheezing on his bed, asking for only Cloud.

Yuna was quiet like a still tree, serene and composed. I admired her strength. You could tell that she had had a tough life. The way she moved, the way she talked…you knew. It made me sad.

She whispered, "I've been with Rikku since I was tiny. Yet, she just can move around people…it's hard for me to just get up in the morning…" Did I see tears in her eyes? I didn't hesitate before I gently hugged her. She didn't even seem to notice.

"And then…when I've helped people, and they're joyful for a couple of months, it all goes downhill. I've always sacrificed the things I love, and Rikku hasn't. Maybe that's why she's so happy. I can't…I can't let him go…" Her head fell, and I saw that there really were tears. Hopelessly, I hugged her again, feeling devastation.

I remembered Cloud. He had been through this. He could help her.

"Hey," I said softly, "Have you talked to Cloud? You see, he's lost more than any of us. He lost his home, his identity, Zack, Aerith, he's lost to himself." I hesitated. "Forgive me if I'm preaching, but I think maybe going to see Cloud will help. He may look tough, and act stubborn…he's not. He's hurting even today since he lost Aerith."

Her eyes had drifted up to me, and I was shocked to see that they were reaching out, hoping for trust, just like Cloud's had been. I couldn't help smiling sadly at her before nodding, very aware that she was unnervingly focused. "I'm sorry you're not fitting in here. If you need anything, I'll be glad to help."

For a moment, I thought she'd refuse, back off with a haughty expression, afraid of letting her guard down. But she didn't. Instead, she sighed in relief, running a slender hand through her short hair.

We finished our breakfast in relative company, and she seemed, for once, at ease. Making small talk would strain our tender relationship, so I just let it go. I was confident she would come around. I closed my eyes and let the sun filter through them. It was so warm and peaceful…

Then the wooden door banged open with a loud thud, nearly rocking the wall. Instantly, I was on my feet, hands curled into fists, plate resting innocently where I had been sitting. It only took me a moment to see that it was Barret.

He seemed to almost have blown his mind out of his gutter, angrily muttering, metal hand twitching like it wanted to hit something. His eyes were livid with rage. Guiltily, I shrugged to Yuna before saying sharply, "What's going on Barret?"

He whirled to me in true shock, as if he hadn't even noticed me. I just scowled at him, and he did the same, eyes narrowing to slits. Feverishly, he jerked his hand in the direction of the bar.

"Did you hear what that god-damned, no good, filthy sonuvabitch wants to do? He wants to raid the Shin-Ra building! Get Rufus out! Can you believe that shit-head? What's his god-damn problem, coming to us for help…?!" He started trailing off with a hint of a mutter, searching for something to beat that would anger me.

I was confused. I figured talking to Barret wouldn't do any good.

I motioned to Yuna, who was staring at me with almost panic in her eyes, and I didn't need to urge her; she followed me through the door with graceful, serene steps. We left Barret to his ranting outside.

The men were all decidedly quiet, glaring at Reno. Gears clicked in my head, tension sky-rocketed, and I noticed that Denzel was still present, eyes wide in disbelief and fear. I tried to wander aimlessly over to Denzel, ignoring the brooding silence, and I reached his spot beside Cloud easily.

Clearly, something was wrong. I didn't want Denzel hurt. As I put my hand on his shoulder, clearly ready to send him on his way and out of the room, Cloud turned.

His mako eyes were reeling with determination, and a fierce anger that I'd never seen in him wracked his frame. My heart skipped a beat. My feet involuntarily shifted backwards, and Cloud caught the movement. Immediately, he grabbed my wrist, gentler than if he were touching a flower. I shivered with the way his eyes gazed through me.

My heart sank. Something was wrong.

Without any hesitation, he led me to the shadowed stairway, and when the others were obscured by the wall, he pulled me into a crushing embrace. I could feel his passion, his worry, and I hugged him back, knowing that he wouldn't do this if he weren't going to leave. Tears leaked, but I held on. Our hearts were pounding together.

Cloud didn't seem to feel my hot tears, but his lips came down to my jaw, tenderly kissing me. A sigh lifted from my lips, and he whispered, "They think they've found a woman with active Geostigma. She could be a potential enemy…like Sephiroth." His spine shivered, and I hugged him closer, listening closely as he continued, "Rufus seems to know something about her. They want to liberate him from the Shin-Ra building. There's sense that she'll keep him close to her."

He hesitated, wanting to be strong and secure. I knew he couldn't. This would break his heart. Just when he thought he was home to stay for good, the world would implode again, tearing him away from his peace. The selfless world needed help; every man, every power, especially his, helped. I knew that.

I felt my heart skipping beats in my throat, but repressed it, saying softly, "Cloud, come back safely."

He seemed shocked; his arms jerked silently. Gingerly, he extracted himself from me, holding my elbows with his large, slender hands. They were warm and loving, not wanting to be disconnected from me. His wonderful eyes burned mine. "You're not…" He trailed off, uncomfortable and disbelieving as I nodded slowly. I shyly thumped my head against his muscular chest.

"I've got to watch Marlene and Denzel. School hasn't been cancelled, and things need to be the same. They can't know about this. I don't want them-" His hard eyes stopped me, leaving me nearly breathless.

"You need to come, Teef...and Denzel has a right to know about this. As does Marlene. They've lived with danger before…"

I tensed, eyes returning to the man in front of me. "Cloud! If they understand the full implications…"

"They'll be more prepared. We decided on the hidden walls-"

"That won't be enough!" Was I nearly shouting at him? I lowered my head, ashamed, but Cloud didn't seem to notice.

"Denzel is strong. He _can_ look after Marlene. He's done it all this time, without either of us."

Something inside of me snapped. The rational part of my mind told me he was talking about the come-go stage of Barret's house, but my soul took it as an insult. No matter what, Denzel and Marlene were hardly older than children, and they weren't even considered as young adults.

Could he not see they needed me? Could he not see how I loved them? Could he not see that it would destroy them if both of us died?

I gritted my teeth, saying, "Denzel has already had enough strain on his heart. Do you think Geostigma left him strong?"

I instantly regretted my words. Even though Cloud's warm hands never left me, I could feel his sudden change to coldness. In his eyes, the passion, the determination was shut off, like a wall had fallen behind his now-dull blue eyes. There was nothing there, and I felt my heart stop.

A breath, his breath, stirred me for the split second. "Tifa," he said, "You know nothing of Geostigma." A cold kiss was pressed to my cheek, polite, formal. I reeled, and suddenly panic surfaced as he slipped away from our embrace.

He went back down the stairs, a mercenary clothed in black once again.

**_0_**

**_0_**


	10. Day 6 pt 2: 11:30pm to 12:53 pm

**_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I was having a bad day (still am if you get my meaning) and it's nice to get reviews. AHHHHH...now I need some hot chocolate. And no, Cloud does not abuse Tifa. She likes it...hehehe...sorry. Shutting up._**

**_Thanks to: Nanashi Tsumura, Aldalena, Artemis-chan of Redwing, Ogro, Kohryu, and Witcher Co. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuffie Point of View)**_

_11:30 p.m. Basement; Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Sheesh. To think they thought that I hadn't thought to be grown up.

This was important; even a blind fool could see what we were doing was highly illegal and skeptical. It reminded me of the oh-so-fun days of wild AVALANCHE, racing all over with the guys and Aerith and Tifa, saving people for the greater cause and being a pain in the ass for Shinra, while we had a greater chance to beat the living tar out of people. This time, we hadn't gone more than a mile to this dump.

I elected myself to go on a scouting mission. I found that only Rikku could keep up with me, but she hadn't been trained in the ninja ways _and_ she didn't know the Shin-Ra Headquarters layout, and I didn't dare risk Tifa's rage if she knew I was going on alone. I had to settle for swearing, loud-mouthed Reno, who knew the place inside and out.

At least he was quiet. Silent as the grave, we descended in through a large shaft that led to a hidden dock on the ground level. Cloud was once again our captain, our source of strength. I was glad that mako freak would be coming in after us. The others were all strung out behind him in the shadows, from Cid to Yuna, all assembled, waiting for us to return.

Here, in the small walkway, Reno was seriously focused. He didn't even make a crack at a joke when I jumped at a water pipe hissing directly to the side of my head. If it had been a rat, I would have screamed.

A blanket of cold light opened in front of us. It was a hidden door, perfectly wound into the wall. It was camouflaged very well; we could see out, not a soul could see in. Carefully, I slipped through onto the floor at a push from the red-haired Turk, followed quickly by himself.

I saw no one, but instantly, as a habit, I slunk into shadows, ready to dash for anything that could be used for cover.

Now, it was deathly silent. Like planned, I started for the stairs.

Reno had instructed me that there were floors extending up beyond at least fifty. But we didn't need to worry; if the lady was smart, she would stay away from the employees on the lower classes and be near the top. The hard part was that she would probably have Rufus with her.

When I had asked about Rude, Tseng, and Elena, he had simply pressed his lips together. Not the most brilliant of choices. I would get it out of him some time or other.

Reno's part of the plan was to make as much noise as possible, and lower her guard while I searched for Rufus, managed to get him to an escape portal and out. What Reno planned on after she found him, I had no freaking clue.

Like a spider, I leapt up the stairs, whole staircases at a time. This was the easy part. Reno had told me the approximate location of the offices, prisons, and other places she was likely to keep Rufus. I had to find that one place.

Minutes passed, and before I knew it, I was hovering over a waiting room that read: PRIVATE. AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED. I sneered. Something about this new, _polite_ Shin-Ra made me want to puke. Still, I remained deadly silent when I heard the whispering voices coming from inside. Studying them, I found, to my astonishment, I heard Elena.

_Mmmmmmm…wasn't this a good find. More people to help me look._

I took a pickpocket bar from my boot's side pocket, sidling up to the door, eyeing the hallway of emptiness. There was nobody. Feeling a surge of confidence, I knew I wouldn't be caught. Carefully, without alerting the voices, I picked the stupid lock.

I slid into the gray-metal room, and was up on the desk before anybody had moved. My eyes took in Rude, Tseng, and Elena, all settled carefully against the wall. They were unbound, and jerkily, on impulse, they leaped for me with their honed instincts, faces terse and silent.

It was nothing compared to a Ninja…

I just flipped over their heads, hissing, "Keep talking! Somebody might notice! Hey, hey, hey! Reno sent me up here, okay?! You got a bone to pick, pick it with him!" I hastily rolled away from them as they slid to an unspoken halt, glancing at each other with that dreary skeptical look I often was given.

Elena gave me that look once more before asking urgently, "Where is he now, then?" I shrugged.

"He's probably goin' after whatsherbucket." I saw their look of horror, and terror. Without a word, I eagerly opened the door and let them out. Wasn't I a good person? They had no weapons on their current selves, but I had a very good feeling that they would get some quickly.

"So…" I asked, "Where's the Pres'?"

_**C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)**_

_12:18 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Scanning the building, I saw no sign of life. I didn't budge from my still position, the closest of our motley group to the door Reno said we could enter after twenty-five minutes. Fifteen of those minutes had already passed.

I had already memorized the windows, and some of the escape routes that Reno had so thoughtfully and angrily pointed out. I had checked every last member for the last couple of seconds, also making sure that there were no civilians in the surrounding areas. We had chosen this time for the stealth that the shadows were expected to have. I had planned this out perfectly, taken the time to get supplies, hone my Buster Sword's razor edge…

But to my utter disgrace, I couldn't stop thinking about the three most important figures I had left open at the Bar. Never mind that Nanaki was there, watching, and ready to protect…

I told myself that Denzel could take care of Marlene, that they would help each other through the nightmare. They didn't need Tifa looking over their shoulders. Besides, Tifa would want to help Reno, even though he was one of our old enemies, wouldn't she? She had tried to help everyone she could in the past…

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wasn't because AVALANCHE wanted her to come.

I had wanted her to come.

I knew how much I wanted her to come.

How much I wanted her in general…

I rubbed my face briskly, trying to rid the vixen from my mind. I was supposed to be concentrating here, supposed to be saving some of my enemies that I had once tried to completely and utterly destroy. This was ridiculous. What good could we do?

I knew I would feel so much better if Tifa were here…

Her words had cut me though; even as I tried not to show it, I saw the flash of pain, of panic in her eyes. Geostigma…I had been absent for Denzel, when he needed me most. Just thinking about that made me hard-edged again. What did Tifa know of the pain? I had accused her, because, she couldn't…she hadn't…lived through that isolation.

Somehow, I think she felt it anyway.

That woman was…frustrating to say the least. Why was it that one moment she was smiling, making my heart leap in bounds, and the next, she was hurting it? I knew I couldn't complain: I had shattered her heart into a thousand little pieces when I left. But she was…she was…

My hand clenched. I couldn't forgive her right now, but I knew later, I would probably end up in bed with her sometime this week. I couldn't stay angry with her. She was my life, along with Denzel and Marlene. Nothing else mattered.

My internal clock leapt. It was time for action.

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_12:29 p.m. Shin-Ra Basement, Midgar 7000 A.B._

This cold place made me nearly stiffen up and lay down, never to wake up again. It was devoid of any life at all: there were no servants, no employees, nothing moving. It was a tomb.

I was so unsure about this. Nothing made sense; Reno had just abruptly declared, actually demanded, an excursion back to the silent, unmoving building we had just run away from.

None of us knew if this lady was actually in there, prepared to spring upon us. I didn't understand any of it. It was too easy, too quick for a strange woman to take over the company. Still, we followed Cloud, not wanting to be unprepared. The least we could do was help Reno.

While we were waiting, I had looked around at all of the determined faces, the cold mercenaries watching and protecting each other's backs with a well-practiced ease of stalkers. I had a thrill go down my spine, causing me to shiver recklessly. Rikku must have seen it, because she clasped my shoulder. I reveled the warmth before she pulled away.

Back at the present, we still hadn't made contact with Yuffie, who was supposed to bring anything of value, information or otherwise, to Cloud. She had told us to meet her on the fifth level stairs. Whatever she happened to find, she would tell us from there.

She hadn't come yet.

Nobody else was worried, but I was. There was no possible way that I couldn't be skittish just now. My arms were made of rubber, and my legs were frozen as I stood stiffly. I couldn't move without letting out a shaking breath.

Noise came from the stairs above us, and I glanced up quickly, heart pounding. I noticed that there seemed to be more people, but I couldn't see them. Everyone crouched, hands readying their weapons. I was shocked at how calm they seemed.

Then Yuffie was slipping down to us like a spilt bag of ink, a mere gray shadow against the deeper gray of the building. My breath caught at the sight of Tseng, Elena, and Rude sliding down the stairs just as quickly, only more noticeable because of their suits.

Yuffie went straight to Cloud, as did Tseng and Rude. Elena only hesitated before waving half-heartedly at me and joining them. They began to whisper quickly, ferociously. I unconsciously went to the throng surrounding them. Rikku was nervously playing with her thief knives, gripping them tighter and tighter; I could see her shoulders shaking. I listened intently to the discussion.

"-go down that way," Elena was saying quietly, "She'll have it guarded. She's no fool; even a blind dog could see-"

"That's the problem. She's so smart for her own good that we'll be unnoticed. Plenty of underground tunnels will be opened-"

"No," Cloud said sharply. I saw the why his eyes burned with leadership, with authority. "We need to take her out. Is there any place she will have settled? Any sort of place that she could use for a bunker?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed at being interrupted and chided in one word, but he said softly, "She scoured this entire place, top to bottom, in one night. All of the employees are probably tried to evacuate to the underground safe-houses. She hasn't stopped once. Even now, she could be below us." Bitterly, his fist clenched.

Vincent suddenly spoke, his dark voice stating, "Reno was going to draw her out. He said that he would wait on the thirtieth floor before trying to get her attention. I do, however think that we should split up, and search. I will take the lower laboratories." There was no sign of any discomfort from him, although I knew the story behind it. He and Cloud glanced at each other.

Cloud nodded in agreement, a flash of relief in his eyes. "The rest of us should take the higher floors in small groups, so we have a chance against this woman. Nobody is to split up individually, and keep in contact. I won't lose anybody to this person." With a nod, Vincent vanished down the stairwell, his scarlet cloak flapping silently, a lone dangerous gunman to the last. Cloud abruptly started up the stairs, silent as a grave, and as dangerous and liquid as quicksilver. I shivered, realizing the full impact of this woman.

I had seen how big Headquarters were. If she had covered them in a single night, she would have to be _flying_…

A clang issued, and I realized that was going to be left behind if I thought too much longer. They were already moving. Cid had just accidentally banged his spearm with a curse, drawing me out of my reverie.

I steadied my sweat-slicked grip on the new guns, and started after them.

_**P.P.O.V. (Paine Point of View)**_

_12:53 p.m. Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

I could feel them. They were everywhere, little pinpricks of pain against my fingertips, cycling throughout my body. I could hear the rush of his thoughts, the rush of Mother.

I wasn't myself. For some reason, everything was in a daze; I couldn't see, couldn't fight. My legs kept walking and drifting, but they weren't mine. I was driven, and the only way to escape was to find a way out.

There was no emptiness. There was no space for it. Things were filling me up indescribably, like a prophecy, a homecoming. If I could manage to find what he wanted me to get, perhaps I could be free of this war-ground my body had become. It wasn't only me in here.

The President was of no use to me. He was simply a tool, a public front. I had locked him in his own interrogation room on the underground floor, tied to a chair, with no cell-phone, nothing to help him escape. I had put five locks on the door so he didn't have a chance to escape.

I sat in the darkness, simply letting it flow. I watched the bright vat of blue-green liquid, insanely corrupted and beautiful. Taking vials, I had done exactly as he had told me. I stored them safely in a container in my belt, checking them to make sure they were still there. I was just finishing up.

A hiss told me the last potion was done, and I fluidly retrieved it, grasping it carefully. It wasn't my hand though. I stared at it, for a split second trying to break free, to regain control of my hand.

He had told me it wouldn't hurt. But I had never been controlled, never enjoyed being kept in a cage. Even if I was always distant, at least I still retained emotions. I hadn't been ruthless before. He was using me to that extent now, and I think maybe I understood _her_, understood how _she_ felt about _him_, how _he_ had set _her_ free…

I needed somebody. I needed somebody to save me.

I was walking again, up the metal stairs into a blank long hallway. There were no lights; I didn't need them. I was invincible. I didn't bother to hide as I clicked my heels together, walking tall and proud, straight like a general, mimicking somebody I had never seen as that girl, never heard as that girl, only felt as this woman I was now.

He had told me his name.

Sephiroth.

He had told me what it was we were looking for.

Brother.

He had told me what Brother would help me do.

Destroy the world.

**_0_**

**_0_**

…_**..IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**_

_**I added some fluff just for you fluff-loving people. How could I not? I love it when Tifa gets mad and Cloud is all…emo…er, macho…LOL. Come on people. Work with me. Next chappie up later! **_


	11. Day 7 pt 1: 1:01am to 1:10 am

**_AH! So, I hope everybody is enjoying this. I love reviews. I can't tell you how much it warms my heart to suddenly see 5 reviews pop up on my email. MUCHOS GRACIAS!!! IT WAS AMAZING! Also, this chapter is a little bit creepy for any people reading. It made me think about it in my own words. 00 I know. Scary._**

**_Reviewers, I thankee again: Artemis-chan of Redwing, Kohryu, Witcher Co, Nanashi Tsumura, and Ogro. You guys rock!_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)_**

_1:01 a.m. Floor 62, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

Never before did I think that my own memory could become my worst fear. Heh. Never. I thought I'd die of a bullet in my chest.

Right now, I didn't care what took me. I was in too much _pain_ to acknowledge anything anymore.

She had cornered me, the bitch. I had somehow slipped past her, ready to grab the president from the heavy security and restricted floors. It had seemed the place she would hold him, complete with hacked security screens. All I remember when I faced his office was the blistering cold feeling of the organ in my chest pumping my excited blood faster and faster.

Instead of opening the door, I was gathering my wits. She was upon me like a black houdn of hell before I knew what to do. I didn't have time to even move or glance at her. She had kicked me only once in the chest, sending fiery lances of pain coursing throughout my body. I got a hold, and she broke it like I was a toddler, smacking my head until I was helpless. After that, she had dragged me faster than lightning into a stuffy storage closet with a security lock, and propped me there. I was still fighting somewhat, legs and arms thrashing.

Then she had injected me with mako. I knew that searing pain, the desire and hatred, from anywhere. Heh. Maybe she'd thought I'd go into a catatonic state. Bitch.

She had left me a vegetable only half a minute ago, as quickly as she had come, eyes flashing dangerously as she headed gracefully towards the stairs. I wanted to crawl after her, to shout to Yuffie to get the others out, that she knew we were here. That the plan was a failure.

I couldn't. I was paralyzed.

It wasn't so much my body as my memories; they were resurfacing, reminding and showing me every painful moment, when I had fallen three stories onto pavement and cracked my skull, when I had been shot through my shoulder with a materia machine gun, and especially when I had been fighting that damned silver-haired freak Yazoo. I still remembered the way he simply kicked and I flew.

She reminded me of that. It hurt me to know that a new terror was going to be unleashed.

Damn kindness.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_1:06 a.m. Floor 15, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

Cloud had split us up. He was with both Yuna and I, completely at ease as he flawlessly directed the others up the stairs and down, spreading out on all floor until we found her. I reviwed. Updates via cell-phone (I decided I _really_ wanted one) would be mandatory. He doubted that the woman would be down this far, but he still didn't want us, as in his little commandos, to be caught off guard.

We made no sound, any of us, as we slipped down hallways, peering in gaping doors to bleak offices, leaving nothing undiscovered. I shuffled through the papers, seeing if she had written any notes, while Yuna went about looking behind every piece of furniture she could find. If if that wasn't enough, every single nook in every blasted room was inspected by Cloud, even after I had gone through it!

After not finding her on that floor, we decided we'd go up one. Actually, I did. I was bored.

That was us at the present situation: we were sidling up the metallic creaking stairs, all eyes trained on the stairwell in front of us. I think Cloud was cursing me, but frankly, I didn't care. I didn't know Reno, didn't know about this entire sneaking in thing. If anything, I should have gone with Yuffie. At least I could understand her.

I had heard and read about Jenova, about Sephiroth, about the flaming hulk of Meteor almost wiping the races from this world. If AVALANCHE, and more importantly Aerith, hadn't protected them, I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be here now. They saved the generations in the future…

Suddenly, I heard it.

Barely a whispering, it was the sound of falling flesh.

My heart thumped painfully as I glanced up.

I saw someone falling directly above Cloud.

I didn't miss the long sabre of impending death descending either.

Acting on instinct, I shoved Cloud's broad back, forcing him forward into the wall. I could feel him tense and start to search for the danger, one hand immediately reaching for his sword's grip. On recoil, I practically tackled Yuna into the opposite wall with a painful bang, placing myself protectively in front of her as the person slammed into the metal floor with a terrible screeching sound, kneeling casually on the now-bent metal.

I saw Cloud instantly rip his massive Buster Sword from his scabbard, eyes lighting like a beacon. For a moment, I was paralyzed by the insanely beautiful, insanely strong, insanely _dangerous_ eyes. They burned into the tall, slender woman kneeling there, her short hair flowing like quicksilver down her muscular shoulders.

A sense of danger and familiarity washed over me, and I had to stop myself from crying out.

My hands went limp with mind-numbing shock, letting Yuna out of my death grip, letting her see, wondering if she could see it too. Instantly, I could feel her clench her new automatic handgun tighter. Her nails dug in panic into the veins in my wrist.

Then, like butter, a silky voice whispered, "Hello, Brother."

My heart thumped painfully again.

And I knew.

I knew her.

Paine.

**_C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)_**

_1:07a.m. Floor 15, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

When she called me Brother, my heart nearly stopped. Only Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo had called me by that name and in such reverence. She did not raise her head, but seemed as if she was savoring this moment. As if she were about ready to fight.

I hadn't missed the sword that looked awfully like Masamune.

Rikku had heard her coming and shoved me out of the way. How? How had she heard the silence whispering? I saw her protecting Yuna, spiraled emerald eyes wide, and in that moment, I felt anger. She shouldn't have to be doing it; that's why I had wanted them to come with me. Had I been too curled up in my thoughts to notice even an attack from above? The woman didn't wait any longer for us though; she sighed deeply.

"Brother," the woman said again, "I knew you would come."

Her cruel blue-green eyes started to uplift.

A wicked smile came over her face.

_Sephiroth..._

If I had doubted Reno about this strange woman, it was gone in an instant. Even though I hadn't seen her fight, I had a feeling it would be just as difficult as Sephiroth had been every single time I had managed to get close enough to defeating him. She wouldn't give up.

Now she fluidly lifted her lowered knee, rising to her full, proud height. I saw the way she held herself, awkward, clumsy, but somehow graceful the entire time. Her pupils in her bright eyes were strangely wide, taking in more light than I thought possible. Her sword idly swung back and forth in the air, teasing me.

I gritted my teeth and let her see the Buster Sword hovering just as dangerously. Her hand twitched, and I could see her preparing to slice…

Then Rikku had darted in front of me, nearly grabbing her. Her clenching hand was barely a hair short, but she managed to at least knock the sword away from my direction. I slid forward, the Buster Sword taking the reflex blow meant for Rikku's pretty blonde head.

The surprises didn't stop.

"Paine! Stop it!"

I narrowed my eyes as the woman now identified as Paine cocked her head, blinking behind me. I knew Rikku was paralyzed as those eyes flickered to her like she was dross. Before, this woman had been in control of her body, contained somehow, but now, I saw a flash of pain and horror in her eyes before it was buried, orderly replaced.

Kadaj had been controlled by Sephiroth.

"Rikku. What a surprise. Don't you find this world so much more languid than our home? The way life just has no meaning? Where despair overrules every single hope, every dream…?" Her thin eyebrow raised and she tutted, heels clicking innocently. Before I could stop her, she whipped around, sword nearly cleaving Yuna in half. The sword's tip pierced the wall's metal like a knife through butter.

To my disbelief, I saw a sneer plaster over her face as she took in the upraised, steady gun's barrel pointed directly at her forehead. "Yuna. High Summoner. You're no better than that filthy red-haired man upstairs. He didn't even have time to pull the trigger on me. I'm sure he's done it to himself by now." I jerked in surprise, almost simultaneously with Yuna.

_Reno?_

Now those brutal eyes returned to me, caressing, not even recognizing me as a threat. Barely behind her, I saw the fear, the pain in Yuna's deep eyes, and she suddenly grabbed her head with her free hand. Rikku moved at my side before the long Masamune sword swung around like a beacon to her neck.

"Brother, brother, brother. Why do you persist as these girls' protection? They have no past with you. You took them into your house I suspect, not knowing. Did you know Yuna has killed thousands of lives, the bare innocents of children lining the streets? And Rikku. All her life she's been a thief. A pickpocket. Stealing and cutting men's very hearts from their still-beating chests."

Then her sabre was flickering out, back towards me, towards Rikku. My legs bunched together; I could feel the mako warning me. Time slowed for half a second. Without thought, I slammed into the woman, chest to chest, but she held her ground, not budging, even though I saw her jaw clench. I pressed the advantage.

She suddenly laughed, eyes manically wild and desperate. I saw the hate, and the hope as shadows slipped away from this floor. "Flee Rikku, flee Yuna. You're next." Furiously, I released my hold, and rammed into her again, the Buster Sword causing her own sword to shake with the strain. Her sword shone in the dull light like the scythe of death.

Like she couldn't even see me, she let out a small smile as Yuna went leaping down the stairs and Rikku went clambering up. Then, her eyes hardened, and she glowered at me. Sparks of twin mako fires resonated in her pupils.

"Meet Heihachi. She is incredibly fast."

Without talking, I pushed her down, a stair or two, ignoring the reverberating clang. If only I could get her away from the others, and backed into a corner, I would have an advantage. I had seen Sephiroth many times before though; I knew his determination. She wouldn't go though. I would have to fight harder.

My muscles obeyed.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_1:10 a.m. Floor 17 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

Paine.

Paine.

Paine…

My fingers trembled as I handled Cloud's cell-phone, scrolling through his contacts. Anybody, anybody who could help…

Paine…

Paine…

Paine…

How could she be the cruel, heartless woman that everyone kept talking about? Why hadn't she tried to find us? Why hadn't we found a way to her before now?

_There! Cid…_

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Please pick up old man…_

"Damn your spiky ass! You nearly gave everyone a god-damned heart-attack-" 

"Cid! Cid! You need to get up to Floor 15! Cloud is holding Paine back! You've got to get up to help him! Do you understand old man!? CLOUD NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

"…_Rikku?" _

Tears leaked from my eyes, and I clenched the phone. "Yes! Hurry! Get up to Floor 15! Floor 15!"

There was a crash below me, the sound of strong flesh being pounded into strong metal. Hesitantly, I glanced over, clutching the phone, heart beating faster and faster. I nearly fell down to discover that nobody was there. Only the silence of the chasm far below me remained, and I could hear my own heart, pounding, pounding. Cloud and Paine had vanished…

No! Cloud couldn't have been defeated! He was stronger than her; he could have pummeled her back…

Then the phone was crushed in Paine's gloved hand.

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_WOAH! SCary...HEh. Did anybody see this development? Cloud got pawned! Sorry. I love Cloud too._**

**_So, I hope people tell me what's up. I'm really lonely, and I wish people would continue to send in their thoughts. It makes me think too, and get more ideas. I need that brain power for end of level testing. _**


	12. Day 7 pt 2: 1:13am to 1:52 am

**_Reviewers: Nanashi Tsumura, Kohryu, Le Pain Perdu, Ogro, Witcher Co, Artemis-chan of Redwing, JuMiKu, and silvercore._**

**_And as a sidenote, you all make me smile and giggle. And yes, I know this story is not correct. I know most of you want to beat me over the head with a pry-bar. But still. I love summons. I love making usually tough people fail. This is AU, ya?_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_1:13 a.m. Floor 12 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

I was on my own now.

Everyone I knew, everyone I didn't want to leave me, was gone.

It was only me in this deserted hallway, a tomb.

I had heard Cloud and Paine…Paine for Yevon's sake!…fighting up the stairs. No, _thrashing_ against each other, with their swords skittering on the metal, bodies groaning and grunting under the strains. Hot liquid tears had been flowing from my eyes since I had raced down the stairs, nearly ripping my pants and shirt both.

Why was it that every single time that I found somebody who I could protect, who I could help in their life, I was the one that needed protecting? How come Rikku had saved me, and I hadn't saved either her or Cloud? They had both gone upwards, leaving me to try and find the others while they saved the world.

I gripped the new death machine in one fist and the Summoner's Staff in the other. I wasn't completely defenseless. I could hold my own.

I knew the others were on the floor beneath us, or further down, if they had successfully searched. Surely Paine was going to go up, since Rikku had the phone, the call for help. It was logic, unless Cloud fell down the stairs, and she followed like a wraith of vengeance. Unconsciously, my chin cracked as I clenched my jaws. I wouldn't allow it to happen. If Cloud couldn't defeat her, I'd help him. I'd summon an Aeon.

I didn't know how it was going to work. I only prayed that since this was the past, they had their own deities, their own spirits. After all, Reno hadn't seemed surprise to see Bahamut. Maybe my other Aeons could come through time and space…

No. I had to rely on myself from now on. Physical means. Carefully, I glanced at the death-machine, resting innocently in my palms. It would give me the greatest chance at that one shot to…free Paine.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. I didn't want to kill her.

I continued stumbling down the endless stairs, slinking carefully around corners, crying, and listening to the muffled sounds of combat above me. Every sound came closer; my heart was pounding.

I went through the Floor 10 door and smacked straight into Barret, Cid, and Yuffie.

My trigger finger almost squeezed off a round from the gun, but I refused to, seeing familiar faces. They were looking grim, killers to the whole. I suddenly saw Yuffie as far older than I, holding her shruiken like a professional assassin. She was tense, coiled like a cat. It made me aware of how inexperienced I was compared to saving an uncaring, unwanting world.

"Rikku called," Cid said brusquely, gently taking my arm in his gnarled hands, and helping me turn, so we could go back up the thick, clanging metal stairs. With only a bound, Yuffie began to race up them two by two, an obvious scout. She was gone within seconds, lost to sight, only the flash of metal in her grip marking the light shining down. Barret's hand had been switched his shining machine gun, ready to blow apart anybody. In Cid's other hand was his spear.

I only had to glance to know their weapons were razor sharp.

Making myself calm and collected again was difficult, but I managed it. These people were allies, and they wouldn't betray me. I began to climb up the stairs after them, ready to take my burden up.

I heard Cid's muffled phone vibrate, and his hand whipped into his pants pocket like lightning, ripping it out quickly. He looked once at the Caller ID, and then he sighed, flicking it open.

"God Rikku! Stop scar-"

And his face went deathly white.

In the deep silence, I could hear someone saying, "-no match. I assure you, Brother is safe, as is this little prattle. I would be more interested in hunting you-"

"When god-damned hell freezes the _fuck_ over!"

"-down, but I have plans to continue. I know how you think about that. I need all of you up on Floor 62 in half an hour, or else both of these fine specimens will die. Half an hour."

The phone silently shut off.

Recoiling, Cid stared at the electronic device in disgust; his hand began to shake violently. My heart kept skipping beats as I began to breath deeper, going deeper inside of myself. Rikku and Cloud were both hurt? How? What was Paine even planning? Why did she need us? Questions floated through my mind, dismissed at once. There was one thing that I knew.

It would be reckless, and I probably would die. That was fine by me.

"Cid," I said softly, breaking the silence, "Call Tseng. We'll need his ID card…"

**_R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)_**

_1:32 a.m. Floor 62, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar, 7000 A.B._

Deliriously, I was aware of somebody slumping beside me. Actually, two somebodies.

I glanced left to see somebody's brilliant gold, braided locks. I barely registered Rikku before I glanced right and saw the gravity-defying ability of Cloud's hair.

This bothered me, although not unbearably with mako making me spin. Why were they here?

There was a hard slam to my chest, and I winced as the entrancing mako spun throughout my head, making me over-sensitized. I was delirious, and I no longer could feel the throbbing pain eating away my muscles like acid. It was there, but I was fading fast.

A beautiful face lowered to mine, and I took in the sad blue-gray eyes. They burned, the only thing I could focus on. Mako attracted mako. I cocked my head, wondering if I should become asleep or stay awake. There was a depressed chuckle, and the face vanished. I was left in a fog of opaque gray; no definite shapes could be seen.

"Ah, Reno, Reno…" a voice said somewhere above me, "You don't know what's coming." There were steps all around the hard floor, and I tried to track them listlessly, to no avail.

"I need specialized Geostigma candidates. With only a little more mako injection, Brother will become a murderous killer. So will you, and Rikku. Those who I can lure up here might take your place, but I need only the basics. All of your little Turk friends will be fine additions as well."

Tseng? Elena? Heaven forbid Rude?

"-get them all up here? I hope so. My plan is to pit you against each other. This city is only starting to heal itself; if the terrorist group AVALANCHE comes back, this time to finish Midgar off forever, and the Turks annihilate this dreadful problem, the Shin-Ra Company will become respected again. Millions will adore Shinra, and I'll be his master. The President of such a corporation has enough power to change the world. You know that, right Reno…?"

I would have said something. I would have. I tried to. "It's already been tried."

All she heard was, "Iz zalordy veen triad."

Exhausted, I shut my eyes, the mako irritating it more than usual. A bitter laugh filled my numb ears, and I registered it was somebody else now, bitter and unrelenting, but still the same voice.

It whispered, "I know. I'm trying to stop him. It's not working."

And then, I could hold on no more, and I was falling once again into the peaceful darkness.

**_B.P.O.V. (Barret Point of View)_**

_1:38 a.m. Floor 59, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

The god-damned Turks need to be shot. They think they're so much better than the rest of us. Bullshit. They definitely have not lost more than the rest us, especially spiky-ass.

Right now, they're having a close discussion with Yuna. I think they're going to sacrifice her. Cid and the brat both share my thoughts. She has this look of utter resignation. She's being put up to this.

It makes my blood boil. Just thinking about Marlene being put up to something makes me want to stick my gun up whoever's ass and give it a huge burst. That would be entertaining at least…

Now Yuna's coming back over to us. I feel…_fatherly_ when I see her sad, despondent face. Poor girl. Does she have a father? I realized we know nothing about her, and she's ready to give her life. It makes me uneasy.

She's stopped in front of us, and she says clearly, "I'm going to go with the Turks up on the outer windows. They have the equipment to get me up there. I can draw Paine up a floor or two while you hurry and search for Cloud, Rikku, and Reno. They're around here somewhere." Her eyes grow sad, and she whispers, "Please. Paine knows me. I can reach her." I open my mouth to object, but somebody gets there first.

"No!" Yuffie shrieks, running to hug Yuna fericously, "You can't just go! This is not your fight!"

Even the brat knows that she's going to die.

Yuna does not crumble like an old woman or a young one. She is simply..._strong_. "Yes," she says, "It is because of Paine. She should not have been here all alone. This time, I'm not letting her go." Gently, she unwinds herself from Yuffie, holds her back with her knuckles, and says to all of us, "I'm going to miss you."

I can only gape in disbelief as Elena motions her over to the window, and just like that, they're tying her up with electrical equipment and wires, ropes, the like. I can only stand there and watch as she is practically pushed out the window.

I see her fear, but her determination. Cid, me and the brat are all frozen in shock as she lifts herself easily out of the frame, and begins to climb the building in the dark.

**_V.P.O.V. (Vincent Point of View)_**

_1:39 a.m. Underground Floor, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I am loathe to see these laboratories again. In the binding darkness, memories, all grotesque, emerge from my mind. They haunt me, but I know that if anybody will understand this strange woman, it will be either Cloud or I. None of the others have experienced a dose of mako so strong it destroys your immune system.

They have not been tampered with.

The girl I found at the Ancients Temple had to be this maniacal woman. I am sure of it, from the way that the Turks have described her to me. "Even her possessed eyes are hints of a darker danger." They told me that, as well as her words that she was spouting in the interrogation room. Obviously, something has broken into her mind, and even though no one wishes not to say it, I know who it is.

Sephiroth.

It did not surprise me. He is more manipulative than any of the others, including the Seviets. They were aware of their power, and the control they had, but they used force, simply killing. Sephiroth was indeed a disguise for something other than human, a murder of the planet. The question only remains: how did the fiend come to take over a ranging girl? Was there a depot of geostigma, just awaiting its call?

I decided to start with the lower prison cells. There still were some, simply because Shin-Ra does indeed still keep prisoners. Whether it be the Turks, employees, criminals, or envoys, they need them. The President is the only one with the codes, but I am sure that Sephiroth would be able to decode them using the girl's body. He is genius enough for the higher-access doors.

To the prison cells.

_**Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)**_

_1:46 a.m. Floor 63 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I'm going to die.

Not my body, per say, but me. Yuna. Not the façade, just…me…

I've had this feeling before, before I almost, or did, marry Seymour. I was helpless. I was putting aside my inner self, what made me, for the greater cause, for peace. Back then, I had been sacrificing myself for all of Spira. Now, I was doing the same. I was simply burying myself. I was dying.

So…now…I can live. I can be unafraid. I can save lives.

I snuck in the window using the window cutter just as Tseng had instructed me. Careful not to stick myself with the sharpened, razor edge, I slid it around the windowpane, digging through the glass. Trying not to think about the fall that clearly awaited if my balance should fail, I managed to scoot in, setting the glass against the wall.

Like Tseng had told me, I was in his office. A miracle in the destruction, he had told me everything about the locks and keys. Now, I was in control of his office, including the secret passage and hiding place. I think he meant to give me a hint, but I refused to take it.

Creeping over to the locked security door, I pressed the memorized keypads, fingers precisely hitting the buttons. I was calm. I was Yuna. I could fight.

I readied my gun, and summoning rod, the only things I had to remind me. Then I stepped through and began to run up the stairs as loudly as I could. Hopefully, Paine would come after me, and then…they could free the others…

I heard a door open below me, and a whisper floating up the stairs: "I'm coming, Yuna."

Then I sprinted for real.

**_V.P.O.V. (Vincent Point of View)_**

_1:47 a.m. Prison Cell D, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I found the door with five locks on it, complete with new, jumped circuts. Immediately, I began to work on the key-pad. After a few combinations, it was clear that they weren't going to open. These pads were reinforced with concrete and metal barriers underneath, along with an alarm sensor implanted into the guard rooms further in this security-section.

My golden claw glimmered wickedly in the darkness, and I gave a tight grimace before ripping into the electronics.

Even if I couldn't sense anything out of my claw, sparks flickered over the conductor, sending ripples of shrieking electricity up my arm. I hissed quietly before kicking open the door with an angry blow. I hated being shocked.

Four more doors remained.

**_E.P.O.V. (Elena Point of View)_**

_1:48 a.m. Floor 62 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

We heard Yuna run, her signal as she drew Paine away. Listening intently, I sighed in gratitude when I heard the security door open and close, the bolts clicking with doom. Tseng drew his ID card, and nodding to us, we charged.

Inside, nothing had been touched. The papers were still neatly filed, the doors not rocked off their hinges, and there was no sign anyone was even alive. Still, Tseng, Rude, and I all did what we did best: we scoured every inch in two seconds. Our weapons were trained on the stairwell leading up another floor.

Rude suddenly opened a door, and said, "Here." Tseng didn't move, but I signaled Rude, and went to help Barret, Yuffie, and Cid. I had no idea where Vincent had ended up. He would have been helpful in this situation.

What met my eyes shocked me.

I noticed the limp figures, veins faintly pulsing from even under their clothes. Sapphire streaks raced up their necks, showing the substance doping them. Cloud, Reno, and Rikku lined up against the wall, unconscious. On the floor, I saw vials of mako, syringes next to them. My eyes widened.

"Oh god," I whispered, rushing to Reno, "Reno!"

Kneeling, I noted his sleeve had been rolled up past his inner elbow, the pale blue streaks reaching greedily up his pale arm, the way they smoothly traced his veins up to his neck. How much had she injected in him? I started to shake. I'd seen this done to other people, but Reno…?

He jerked, nearly startling me. His hand grabbed my arm. His eyes flashed up to me.

There was no recognition.

I grimaced, and punched his face. Either he had no energy, or he really wanted to be punched. He was out like a light.

Checking Cloud, I saw the same thing happening. He grabbed Barret, who yelped with a "GOD DAMN!". I hurriedly punched him too. Barret was glowering, and he muttered sullenly, "Coulda done that myself." Even so, he grabbed Cloud, securing him quickly over his back with a quiet mutter of protest. He hobbled out, struggling to hold the entire body of the mercenary evenly. Seeing Rikku waking, and Cid looking embarrassed, I rolled my eyes.

Then I grabbed her, hit her head with my gun's metal butt, and threw her up onto my back, realizing that Barret's idea was a completely foolish one. "Get moving old man!" Time started to hit me, minutes clicking into seconds. We barely had any time. Yuna couldn't hold Paine for long.

I began to limp faster and faster out, heaving the body on my back, leaving them to scurry behind me. I heard the footsteps, and I hit my ID into the portal, fingers smooth despite my fear. Cid was behind me, and I shoved him through when the door slid neatly open. "Out you fool!" I cried, slipping through.

I heard the gun-shots; my head whipped around. I saw Paine in the end of the corridor, her sword easily deflecting the bullets. Rude and Tseng were there, slowly retreating. Paine was coming on faster, eyes set. Fury was radiating off of her like fire.

"Tseng! Rude!" I cried, hitting the close door button.

They dove at my command, instincts and years of training kicking in as they gracefully fell through the door, one after another. As the doors slammed, there was a split second when my eyes met Paine's.

To my shock, they were relieved.

Then the door was slammed and blocked, put on permanent lock, and we were all running down the building with our burdens, heading away from the madness.

I prayed for Yuna.

**_V.P.O.V. (Vincent Point of View)_**

_1:50 a.m. Prison Cell D, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I found Rufus Shinra awaiting my arrival. As usual, he was calm, composed, and frowning. He didn't even cringe when the door was crushed into the heavily barricaded concrete, metal, and rebar-inforced walls. I just glowered at him, and simply nodded to me in thanks.

"Where is Yuna?" he asked softly.

I frowned, puzzled. "She is searching the building with AVALANCHE."

From his confinement on the stable chair, his eyes grew alarmed. "What has happened?"

Blinking, I felt uneasiness stirring within me, farther down than even Chaos. I realized with shock that I hadn't checked in for over an hour. Had I been searching so devotedly that I forgot to keep in contact. Shinra noticed my discomfort, and his eyes narrowed as he snapped, "Well?"

"We will have to find out. Please wait...Mr. Shinra." I know my lip curled. I hated being shocked.

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_1:52 a.m. Floor 63 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I was glad I had taken Tseng's hint. As soon as I'd heard Paine, and I'd pounded one more level up, making sure she was following me. I couldn't be more afraid; my heart had nearly burst. I had made sure she hadn't seen me, only known where I was headed.

Then I had slipped through the vent into Tseng's safe hold, securing the three locks meant to keep anyone safe. My heart pounded, and I felt like I was going to have a heart-attack. I was hot, throbbing with pain and fearful heat, and I hadn't even seen Paine.

Could I even face her? She was surely going to hunt the others down…

Then it hit me.

I remembered what I was here for.

Tears coursed down my cheeks.

I was here to help them.

To free them.

To give them peace.

But I would wait a little while longer.

I would strike within minutes.

**_0_**

**_0_**


	13. Day 7 pt 3: 2:34am to 4:50am

**_A/N: I'm really sad. Not many people reviewed. Is it interesting at all anymore? Thanks to you who DID review. Reviewers:_** **_Witcher Co, Ogro, Artemis-chan of Redwing_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)_**

_2:34 a.m. Floor 15 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Waking up delirious is like rising through thick mud of a stagnant pool. Everything was muddled. I couldn't focus. Not on my vision, not on my hearing, not even my weight had a definate feeling.

I was vaguely aware of a strange intensity in my eyes, heightened senses sending pinpricks of light through me. It was like watching a fireworks show playing over and over in the sun, beaming down on me, scouring my thoughts. I could feel pain in my inner right elbow, like somebody had shot me through with a needle.

I think it was the voices that helped me wake up.

My head ached as the blackness turned into blurred shapes. I forced my eyes open, but that didn't mean I understood anything.

"-her there…alone…"

"You think I don't know that, Reno? You think you know best?!"

"Well…I'd kill…you…if…if you left me…"

"Shut up Reno! You have mako poisoning!"

_Mako poisoning…?_

I frowned in confusion, head struggling to move on my tender neck. Hadn't Reno been taken out before me? Hadn't…I been…

What had happened to me?

I shifted, suddenly feeling my feet dragging in awkward positions. My ankles were cramped. "Hey," I heard a voice by my left ear say, "I think spiky ass is waking up." Despite the words, I could feel their grip tighten worriedly on my arms as I moved my body experimentally.

I blinked as another voice said quickly, "We need to get him out of here. He's is no condition to face Paine again."

Elena's frustrated voice exclaimed, "I told you, we're not going back up! None of us are! Don't you see? She wanted us to stay out of it. It's her friend-"

"What about…me?" A weak voice wheezed. _Rikku._

"Rikku! Look at yourself? None of you can move yet!"

_None of us…?_

_Wait…_

"Paine poisoned us. She didn't try to kill us."

They almost fell down the stairs as I made myself stand, ignoring the searing pain running throughout my entire body, firmly planting my unsteady feet. My legs screamed, and my mind wafted in between insanity and peace. I couldn't focus, only see Barret and Rude's shapes swimming in my vision.

My horror struck me as I counted two less in the group.

"What happened to Vincent?" I felt Barret laugh bitterly.

"Hell, I don't know where that psychopath went. I'm sure he's still checking the horror labs…"

My heart calmed minimally.

"Yuna is still up there?"

Barret suddenly grabbed me as I decided to fall.

**_R.P.O.V. (Reno Point of View)_**

_2:33 a.m. Floor 54 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Heh. Suckers.

I was glad Cloud had the guts to hurt himself. He somehow physically made himself heavier until the others couldn't carry him and were convinced he was going to actually break bones. Once they turned us around, he became lighter than air, quiet, easier to carry.

I snorted. They had agreed to take us only so far up before they continued on ahead. Cid had been left to guard the three of us, and frankly, I think he was regretting it.

"Old man," I said clearly, on purpose, "My foot itches."

"Then scratch it yourself, you damn bastard!"

"I can't. I'm more paralyzed than Cloud."

"Cloud's getting better."

"Well I'm not, old man…"

His cell phone suddenly rang, the loud, deliberately giddy Gold Saucer music throwing his nerves upon the walls. I suppressed an instinctual sneer. Glaring only once at me, he began to talk.

"Hey look who decided to call. You…" His face went bitter. "The President, huh? I suppose you're getting his ass outta there as we speak…?" Silence. "The mako tanks too?" His gritted breathing reverberated off the walls. "You hit the god-damned jackpot, Vincent. Get the President out, or it's our miserable lives…yeah, yeah…"

He hung up the phone, and glanced at Cloud. "Vincent found the damned Pres in the torture chambers. Serves the bastard right…" Before he could get too much farther, his phone ran again.

His face was calmed, and decidedly cool as he flipped open the bulky phone. We listened to him begin, "Yeh…WHAT?!"

Cloud and I exchanged solemn glances, while Rikku continued sleeping. She'd been sleeping this entire time, and frankly, she was not very lively. I didn't expect her to be. She wasn't used to mako at all, and it was amazing she hadn't turned into a vegetable. Anxiously, we waited while Cid went off, saying things like, "HUH?" and "Where the hell did he come from?"

I could only think of Yuna. She was up there all alone, faced with a far greater enemy that she'd ever seen. It was stalking her, ready to tear her limb from limb…

And still, she managed to keep us out, and Paine in, the restricted rooms. Damn.

Then, when I felt like going mad with uselessness, Cid slammed his phone close, grip tightening, and faint footsteps could be heard above us. Jerking myself awake, I asked Cid, "So old man, who showed up?"

Cid glared at me, and I'd tell you, if looks could kill…

Then Elena was there, followed by Barret, Tseng, and Rude. Quickly, without any words, they scooped the three of us onto their backs, and started heading down.

Cloud and I were having none of it.

"What happened?" I demanded, fist feebly pounding Cid's back, still in control, only letting out a small portion of my hate. Cloud's dark look could have peeled paint, but everybody hastily avoided his gaze as his arms began to experimentally move. I had the same thought, and stretched towards my EMR.

Elena barely gave Cloud and me a furious challenging glare, and said quietly, "There was a summon up there. Yojimbo. He refused to let us pass."

"Did you-"

"Yes we tried to fight him. He won't let us pass. He was too strong, even for us." Her eyes dared me to continue on.

I did.

Fury erupted. "What about Yuna?! She's got no one up there! She's going to die!"

It was the first time I'd said it out loud, the first time I actually believed it. I felt it deep in my heart. She was going to die, and I wouldn't be able to joke with her. I wouldn't be able to help her find her boy. I wouldn't…couldn't…let her die so young.

Everybody's face turned away from mine. In disbelief, I felt myself shut down. And instead of stopping it, I let myself go, let my feelings slip away.

And I fell.

**_T.P.O.V. (Tifa Point of View)_**

_3:45 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

I hate being so helpless.

I had stayed awake for as long as I could, singing Denzel and Marlene to sleep, and feeling the gnawing sensation of their worry building into my heart. When they were finally restlessly tossing and turning, I watched the silver moon, trying to sort out paperwork from the bar. This did nothing for me, so I went on to more physical means.

Cleaning the bar had only taken so much time, even if I went over it again and again, scouring the tables until my reflection stared hauntingly back at me. I often glanced at the clock, and the pictures and photos on the wall, counting minutes.

I was too exhausted to sleep by the end of it.

So I laid there in Cloud's bed, breathing in his wonderful scent. It hadn't started to fade, and I was wondering if this could possibly be the last time I ever smelt him. I refused to think about what would happen if things went wrong tonight.

I thought about him. The way his hair fell over my skin when he selfishly buried his head in the crook between my shoulder and neck. The way he gazed at me, smiling somehow out of those brilliant mako eyes. The way his kisses left me breathless, the way I could feel his smile against my lips, sweet and tender, but alive, passionate and fierce.

Tonight, I was reminiscing, living his life intertwined with mine. It would do me no good, only heartache. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't think of tonight.

I just hoped he was all right.

**_P.P.O.V. (Paine Point of View)_**

_3:46 a.m. Floor 67 Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I had lost her. Part of me was joyous, repulsed by the thing within me, Sephiroth. _I'm winning, _I taunted him from a distance.

Sephiroth was howling.

_**XXX**_

The last rational action I remembered being in control of my body was when I fell in the icy cold cavern. Somewhere in there, my ankle had twisted on me, sending me careening into the floor. I still remember watching the snow and strange colored pool rushing up at my face; the way my arms were pinwheeling and trying to grab anything to stop my fall was more memories. My mouth was open in a silent scream.

Into that open void that was my mouth had rushed the entire pooled filled with Jenova cells, Geostigma, and Sephiroth's last remnants. I lost my control within seconds as Sephiroth sensed my resistance to him. I had fought, coughing and hacking until he had somehow calmed my own nerves, bridled my spirit, and made me stand tall and walk from the cavern like a Queen.

I didn't leave a drop of Geostigma on the rocky ground, and I knew that I was Sephiroth's last, desperate chance to ascend into the stars.

**_XXX_**

I refused to leave Floor 67 even though he was half-convinced she was down two or three levels, moving around, finding other ways up. I would search one floor at a time, leaving nothing unturned, just as he asked me. I sorted paperwork, pulled furniture around, biding my time. I let her wander around.

I knew I was playing games; if he _really_ wanted me to, I could have found her two hours ago and killed her, heading after the others. After all, where did my friend fit into this mess? She wasn't even from this world. She could be killed, and his plans wouldn't be terminated.

So I continued to play. I would play however long she wanted.

I was glad the others had gotten away before Sephiroth could catch them. For a moment, I hadn't seen anything when his fury erupted at seeing the blonde boy being tugged away, only felt the void swallow me up. I was glad that the insurgents had gotten them away from me. I couldn't believe my hands had injected them with the blue mako, watching as they writhed, eyes widening in terror. Sephiroth had addressed them, telling them to kill anyone who opened the door to free them. Despite my joy at their failure, I was starting to hurt.

Sephiroth was searing me with Geostigma pain, punishing me for being so lax. He was whispering to me that one time, I was going to let my guard down, and then…

Yuna would die.

I continued to search through the clean, spotless offices, gritting my teeth as my defenses began to crumble. I couldn't hold him off much longer.

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_4:50 a.m. Floor 69, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

I hated this. I was running, and she was playing with me. Leisurely, she would go through room after room, leaving me plenty of opportunities to run around like a caged monkey she enjoyed watching.

Frustration, fear, and horror had ceased to exist. I had felt so much in that first fifteen minutes, everything else died. A conclusion had to be made. This had to be terminated.

So I was waiting for her sweep, the one that would bring her up to Floor 70. She would chase me through 69, and I had already found the door to the roof in my spare time. The roof would be the place to finish it, I had decided. The sun would be the last thing I saw. I wanted to feel light upon my chilled skin.

I could hear her in the room below me, scuffling around for the third time. She was dragging out the time. I wondered if it was Sephiroth or Paine, and which one was going to win this fight. Which one was going to kill me?

I heard it: the door swinging open. I could hear her slid in, smooth as silk, full of pride and arrogance. Paine would never have come in like that; she was a cat, a graceful, quiet woman. It seemed that I was going to have it the hard way.

I had never beaten Paine in our sparring fights before. I wondered if I was going to today…

My eyes snapped up as she moved around the corner. For a moment, her eyes were relaxed, but fighting, her hands gritted. She was there, Paine, for a moment.

Then, Sephiroth was in control, tainting her, controlling her movements, although she tried to hold him back. I could see it in her. I knew she saw me. A puppet with strings cannot control herself.

"Paine," I said clearly, "You can fight him."

A smirk came to her face, but not her eyes. "I will do nothing of the sort. I know what you have planned, and I am pleased to tell you that after I punish you, they stand no chance. I'm going to control them, make them slaughter each other." The eyes screamed at me.

My heart sank. "You'll have to catch me first."

And I ran, turning around, leaping through the doors, slamming them in the hideous bangs, blocking out any sign of pursuit. I refused to think about if her hand snaked out and grasped my shoulder. Dying was better than that.

I saw it! The sign read: _ROOFTOP. EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY_. Ramming into it on my hip, I was on the hard, smooth concrete before I could fully register it. Pain exploded in my pathetically bony hip, and the Summoning Staff in my grip was thrown to the edge of the building. Despair hit me as I saw it teeter dangerously on the edge, but I knew I had no time.

Immediately, my hands itched, and my gun was cocked and loaded. I swerved around, ready to fire…

Pointing straight into Paine's chest.

My heart plummeted, and rose, in an unsure tempo. It felt like a bird in a cage, screaming in fear and anger for everything it could to escape. My mousy hair began to plaster to my face, already slick with sweat. My hands were shaking.

One shot, and she was gone. My friend could die.

A smile plastered onto her face. "Yuna, Yuna…" Sephiroth whispered, "I want to play."

Within a second, I leaped, gun firing. She turned with me, lengthy legs elegantly stepping, Heihachi, her demon sword, flaring, pounding away the bullets. There was a dainty, familiar laugh, but it was hollow, and I killed myself again.

_What about the others?_ I had to be strong.

Trading tactics, I swept my legs. She actually went down, and I tried to leap on top of her, gun ramming into her neck. Like a feather, I was thrown aside like mere garbage. Disgustingly, I felt my bones begin to pop, and bend as I crouched. Hot hurt exploded in my hands. Steeling myself in this darkness, I let my ears guide me.

Left. I kicked, and felt her grab my heel with her iron fist.

There was a crunch, and I felt it. Pain flared through my leg, and I gritted my teeth as I heard her laugh. Hate rocketed through me, hate I'd never known so fiery.

It made sense in that split second in which Paine's face swam in my eyes.

Whatever the Turks had tried to make me, however they had helped me in my martial training, I was Yuna, and I would remain Yuna. Gun ammunition only ran so long. My magic was limitless until I died.

I needed my Summoning Staff.

"Sephiroth," I said to his laughing face, "You're going to be the one who is destroyed."

I swung on my hip, other foot connecting with her face.

**_0_**

**_0_**


	14. Day 7 pt 4: 5:00am to 5:32am

**_A/N: WOAH. I'm so sorry. I got on to update...but I thought I had updated THIS chapter, not NEXT. I about had a heart attack. Thanks for being patient...SORRY...MWAh._**

**_You guys rock. I'm so happy that people still like this story. Sorry if you still think it's really screwed. I admit it: it is. MWAHAHAHAH!_**

**_Reviewers: Ogro, annnie, Draka-Nova, Psycho-Freak-Chick, Witcher Co, and Otasnake!_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_P.P.O.V (Paine Point of View)_**

_5:00 a.m. Rooftop, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Yuna was winning. I could feel it. My body was beginning to wear down, after this hour of fighting. Never before have I felt so proud. Everything I taught her, everything she learned from Lulu, Wakka, and even Tidus…

She used it on me.

The fiery bullets from her automatic gun had crippled me twenty minutes ago, giving her the greatest advantage. There were shards of the metal railing embedded in the flesh of my back. My bones were aching from the strain of swinging Heihachi back and forth, never meeting her like Sephiroth wanted.

I had seen her on the stairs, eyes wide and crouched like a frightened dog. Sephiroth had been so sure of beating her senseless that he had actually sneered at me. I had bet against him that she would survive. He had only laughed.

_You have nothing._

But I still retained some motor skills. When Sephiroth went to swing, I strained against him, making it go wide just a bit, making my legs trembled and weaken. I was helping Yuna destroy my own body. We were going to kill Sephiroth together.

I hoped she understood that he could have slaughtered her, had I not been here. I hoped that I wouldn't fail her.

How she could continue on, even after her numerous injuries, was beyond me. Even back in Spira, I had seen her take hit after hit, nearly falling to the ground in pain. Yet she always managed to awaken, a phoenix to the last. Whenever she grew critically low on her breath, wheezing for any oxygen, she would somehow pull through. It was what made me respect her.

She suddenly darted to my left, and I forced my head to move ever slowly around. I kept my legs planted firmly, twisting my hips. Sephiroth railed against me, a demon to the last. If he had any, his hands would have strangled my throat, and I would have been a useless puppet. Here, I had a chance.

I realized that she hadn't attacked me, and I found my eyes searching for her.

And there she was, her Summoning Rod in her hand. Sephiroth saw into my memories as I hesitated. He saw the damage she could do with it, the beasts she could summon. It made me smug knowing she had made him wary, if even for so short a second.

Then he was forcing me forward, pain dragging my legs step after step. I barely saw Yuna start to dance.

I couldn't recognize any of it; I hadn't ever seen her summon in her days as a Gullwing. Sephiroth was keeping me plenty busy, and I was gripping my sanity by the edge of my fingernails, still holding on despite everything. Dying was only a small amount of agony compared to Sephiroth.

She was unafraid, dancing. And I saw her summon.

It was Valefor; even I could have known that. The lithe dragon appeared, claws sharpened, eyes nearly pouring fire. Sephiroth went numb, and I raced far away before he caught me in mid stride. He forced me back around. Seeing Yuna's sad glare cutting across the rooftop, I knew this was going to be very, very painful.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_5:13 a.m. Midgar Slums, Midgar 7000 A.B._

Cloud and Reno refused to be taken anywhere, and since they were already regaining their sharp tongue and strength, they made us huddle in a side street barely two blocks from the Shin-Ra building. Elena blew into a rage, shouting at them with tears pouring down her eyes, telling them to accept the fact that Yuna was dead.

If she didn't succeed, the building might come crashing down upon us, killing us all. She snapped an underhand, vicious comment, saying Tifa would have to sleep alone. Cloud's jaw only clenched, and his mako eyes had glowed with his inner fire. Nothing was going to make him move, not even Tifa.

When he didn't even budge, Elena swore at them. "I'm not going to die! Anyone can see it's over! If you had any sense residing in that god-damn skull of yours, you would go too! She sacrificed herself! Can't you see it?!" Then she had stormed off, followed swiftly by Tseng, and Rude. It seems they shared her views.

Reno didn't even watch them leave; he crouched and refused to look away from the building. I was the closest; he was a foot from me, bright aquamarine eyes riveted accurately on the rooftop.

The noises had barely began. We could hear a roar, the ghostly flapping of wings. It sounded so much like Valefor, or Bahamut that I nearly cried. Had we been any closer, I think I could have recognized what Aeon Yuna was using.

My chest was aching, and I knew tears were going to start spilling. They would streak down my already white and sweating cheeks like brands of fire. Determindedly, I cleared my mind. I wouldn't cry, not unless Yuna got out safely. Yuna was still up there, in the dark, all alone with an enemy who used to be our friend. I should at least be there, helping her bear the burden of destroying Sephiroth. Of destroying our best friend Paine.

Minutes, maybe hours had passed since we settled down. After Elena, the others began to move off. Barret, and Yuffie…they all deserted, simply fading away with a grip on Cloud's shoulder. I watched them go out of the corner of my watering eyes, simply staring at the sky, watching it tint lighter as the sun struggled to rise through the gritty clouds. I wondered how they could leave when an innocent girl was about ready to give her life away.

The last one to leave was Cid, after he said something about Vincent being successful in contacting the W.R.O., and getting the hostage employees out of the basement and laboratory sites. Then he too was gone, a shadow back to Shera.

Every once in a while, I heard a definite sound from an Aeon. It was unearthly and chilling, and heartbreakingly beautiful. Sometimes, I thought I could hear each one of them.

The three of us, the three who had been poisoned with mako, stayed still. Waiting. Our eyes were watching, our ears straining.

I knew I wasn't going to move even if the building crushed me.

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_5:32 a.m. Rooftop, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

As the sword strayed over my neck, I knew it was the end.

Paine was in front of me, larger than life, trapped within a monster. Her breath was coming out faster and faster as the seconds passed; she was nearly on her last stretch. She had ceased to be Paine, but she wasn't entirely lost; her eyes were barely wide with horror and terror. Her limbs were shaking. She was still in there. I could only imagine what it would be like to kill your friend.

I saw the decay of my friend because I saw Sephiroth emerge, his hair molding over hers, her features beginning to reform. I couldn't see Paine's eyes. They were beginning to grow insane, mad with power, with need to kill me, to journey into the stars and find new worlds.

I had gone through my familiar Aeons, my guardians, from Bahamut to the Magus Sisters. One by one, they were destroyed effortlessly by Paine. Every time it was like watching a part of my soul dying. I screamed death throes with them. And I grew weaker, and weaker. Soon, I didn't have the strength to even call the strongest: Anima.

Then, when my legs had almost given out, Paine had run my leg through. It was the last straw. I fell.

At least, I had saved a life or two. My friends were all safely kept out, thanks to Yojimbo guarding the door, although I had had to move him to the rooftop to fight. They weren't coming back for me. I had saved them from the fate I was now destined to have.

I almost laughed. I was really going to die for the last time.

Heihachi was there, within easy distance from my neck. One swing, and I was gone. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore: Paine was buried too deep, and she was fighting with every fight she had left to keep the sword from moving any closer to my neck. We had been here for minutes. She wouldn't last long though. I grieved inside, feeling the bitter cold envelope my heart. It made me numb, and I was alone…

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Yuna._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Even though I warmed to his voice after all this time, I refused to believe he was actually there beside me. I refused to believe that in this different world, he had finally come to me. I didn't stop my peaceful preparation for death, the death I should have had when I defeated Sin. Everyone should have had peace for so long, instead of being ripped back into a new disaster.

_0_

_0_

_0_

I'll be with you soon…

_0_

_0_

_0_

His calloused hand clenched mine, and I could almost feel the warmth from his face, hear his beautiful laugh, sense that wonderful night in the magical spring. Memories refused to surface. I kept them down. I could almost feel his arms encircling me, supporting, like he had always wanted to do, but never had until the end, when he had leapt from the airship into the clouds. It was the last time I'd seen him in person. Bit by bit, my ice vanished, like it always had with him.

It was sad how delusional I had become, but I didn't want to leave this moment for anything in the world. I had helped the world so many times. What about me? I deserved this before I died. As if he could sense my unwillingness to wake back up, his voice whispered into my ear, my soul.

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Yuna, I'm here. You need to help. You need to be a guardian for all those who don't have one. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

I smiled, wanting to nuzzle him.

What should I do?

I felt his radiant smile, his kiss on my cheek.

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Let me help you._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

His strength flooded into me, stronger than life. Frowning, I wondered if this was real or just my imagination. But why would he come now, in the past? Another kiss, on my other cheek, another soft press into my heart. I felt his strange hair brush my skin, like it always had. Startled, I glanced to where his face should be.

And there he was next to me, cheek to cheek, his golden skin nearly glowing, his eyes bluer than any sea, any sky, his hair falling across his face like silk, just how I loved it. He was smiling crookedly at _me _in a way that no one else could, and from the circle of his arms, I felt the rush. I smiled too. He was with me.

Then I turned my attention back to Paine, my friend, my enemy.

His hand on my back kept me steady. I closed my eyes, and then opened them.

With only a flicker of numb strength, I rose, slipping away from Paine, a shadow against the darkness of the stone. I felt faster than light, faster than air in the black night sky.

She jerked, and I realized that now, I was behind her, seeing her only weak spot. Yet I could see my body, on the other side of the rooftop. I realized that Tidus was going to take the blows, in my body.

It hurt just as badly as losing him, but I only had a moment to spare.

And then I was dancing, dancing, dancing, twirling in my body, in these strange, tight Turk clothes. I was exposed to the entire world, a girl in scandalous clothes, someone who had killed thousands, someone who loved a ghost.

But I felt right. I felt like Yuna.

I could save millions, save my future and theirs, if this person was destroyed.

And then…

I held out my strong hand, summoning through time, through space, and I could feel Anima coming. She was in my bones, in my racing blood. I felt her, and me, rising from the ground, making the whole rooftop shudder, crack. She dragged chains, dragged her power. Paine was a useless figure down below, barely anything but a flicker of memory.

My heart clenched when Tidus vanished, then eased when he was next to me, side by side, facing the surely impending doom. I smiled, closing my eyes, reveling in the feeling of peace that I found. His hand held mine softly, and I was ready.

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_I love you, Yuna._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Tears spilled.

I know.

Then Anima was lunging in a deadly arc at Paine, teeth bared, claws straining the chains, and I saw the tall woman raise her long sword, saw her eyes screaming, and seeing the last remnants of my friend being drawn deep down inside of herself.

There must have been an explosion, but I only felt Tidus's warm arms encircling me before I succumbed to darkness.

**_0_**

**_0_**


	15. Day 7 pt 5: 5:43am to 6:12am

**_A/N: Sorry it was depressing. It still is. I hope you don't burn me. I know a lot of people have questions about the story, especially about Yuna and everybody killing people. Remember, they didn't LITERALLY kill people. Sephiroth/Paine was trying to make them all turn against each other. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. It just sounded good. _**

**_Reviewers: Reform Joms, Aldalena, Ogro, annnie, Witcher Co, Sharem, and MKofGod. Thanks guys!  
0_**

**_0_**

_**C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)**_

_5:43 a.m. Midgar 7000 A.B._

From my huddled position two streets away from the Shin-Ra Headquarters, my head jerked up at the lack of invisible screaming, and I knew it was the end. Silence and peace fell like a blanket over the barely waking city, smothering my fear. It was simply an ordinary edge city again.

The others had departed, most calling home, calling family, making sure that they were ready. With Cid's not-so-anonymous tip, some of the Midgar W.R.O.s were there, preparing for anything. There were no signs.

I couldn't see anything, not a soul, not a crack in the spotless new building, but somehow, I knew it was the end.

With a heavy heart, I decided it was time to go home.

**_XXX_**

_5:55 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

As soon as I trudged, like a drunkard from the mako poisoning, into Seventh Heaven, and the door shut quietly, I felt only the need to find Tifa.

How could I have left her alone, even if Nanaki was with her? After knowing what Yuna had done, what she was going to leave behind, I couldn't see Tifa, dead, cold, alone in the streets. I had to have her in my arms. I had to know she was all right, that she was whole.

I didn't have to even step three steps before she appeared in the back doorway, heading off to the steps. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep; her ebony hair was mussed, her eyes lined with dark smudges of insomnia under them. I noticed wryly that she was wearing my shirt and I could see the defined lines of her hips and chest.

Without knowing, I took a weary step towards her, and a heartbroken look rose to her pale face when she saw my somber eyes. A hand went to her mouth, and I saw her shoulders suppress a sob. Yearning, I walked to her, lighter than air.

I didn't hesitate when I was there. Tifa was in my arms, crushed against me. Her arms pulled me even tighter, fingers digging into my back. She was my support as I teetered back and forth, feeling where the needle had pierced my skin, ignoring it for now.

I felt tears, the tears of loss, of friendship, staining my shirt. Mine followed hers. I had barely known Yuna, but she had given her life to save mine, something that was far beyond anything. What did the living know of sacrifice? She had lost so much, and she was so young. She had _never_ found who she was looking for.

I never wanted to separate from Tifa. She didn't know how much she meant to me, how she had saved me, pulling me gently back, when I was beyond it. She didn't know it was her I dreamed about, about days when all of us were together, her, Aerith, AVALANCHE, me…wishing for a time that hadn't been so desperate.

My lips were against hers before I knew it; my body was following my subconscious. I could only kiss her, gently, trust her, show her everything. I was exposing every last one of my hidden feelings. She knew only what I'd told her, and when I had, it had been in my calm voice. Never had she seen crying Cloud, the Cloud that couldn't be separated from her for more than a week before he died.

She could feel it now.

**_XXX_**

The others returned shortly thereafter at dawn. They came in groups of one or two, broken, seeking leadership, seeking order. It made me stronger somehow to think that they needed my help, even though I was still poisoned, still weak. They were my family.

Everyone appeared, sitting hollowly scattered along the wooden, comfortable bar chairs. Tifa didn't bother to change into descent clothes; instead, she simply sat curled in my arms, numb.

I half-heartedly blamed Vincent. After he had managed to evacuate Rufus from the underground safe-houses, he had heard from Tseng and Elena that I was poisoned and therefore, Tifa had to know about it. Vincent hadn't told her the details, where I had been thrown into a room and left to sit and feel the pain, but she had given me the strictest look. No more deliveries for me.

Not that I minded being subjected to her healing.

Finally, I gathered the others up with a heart more cumbersome than a block of concrete. No words would come out, and even if they had, it wouldn't have been much. Rikku was trembling with exhaustion and grief, but her chin was lifted into a wild determination. I couldn't bear to leave her behind, and I knew nobody else would mind.

Tifa came with us. I kissed her jaw swiftly, making sure she understood that I _would_ protect her on pain of death, no matter how weak I was. She barely smiled, watching me with her huge, weeping eyes.

We trekked quickly along through the silent, dim buildings. I stayed close to Rikku, seeing the way she was about ready to tumble down from fatigue. Ready to catch her, I vowed that I would help her along. She, out of all of us, deserved to know what happened.

Around the corner, I saw the Turks. They were waiting seriously, wraiths until the end, eyes trained desperately on the building's apex. I noticed that Reno was looking decidedly lost. His hands were white, clenching his head. The red hair of his ponytail was in disarray, looking like he'd gone through hell and back. His overcoat was missing, and only his white, sweat-soaked shirt was seeable in the gloom.

As one, the four of them stood, even Reno, who nearly bashed his EMR on Rude's dark head in agitation when the man gripped his shoulder. Clearly, it was going to be a long day.

Strangely enough, the building wasn't down. Nothing was damaged. The WRO weren't gone yet; they were still waiting for our signal. I waved them down, ignoring my exhaustion throbbing as a headache in my temple. Whatever it was up there, only AVALANCHE could protect the people now.

It was decided that not everyone would go exploring the Shin-Ra Headquarters. Cid, Barret, Red, Vincent, Reeve, Rude, or Tseng had any sort of connection to Yuna, no matter how humbled they were by her sacrifice. Elena simply hadn't wanted to go; she had whispered, "I'll only crash." Grimly, I nodded in understanding.

Our group only had a handful: Reno, Rikku, Tifa, and I were the ones to go. With short waves, the four of us swiftly moved into the elevator. I was leaning against the wall, Tifa and Rikku nearby. Reno sank to the hard metal floor, once again holding his head in his hands, trying to cope with the imaginary images of what we surely would find. I knew how he felt because I was seeing the images too.

We were silent the entire trip up the elevator, which had come back online. The W.R.O. had approved it an hour before in any case, although they couldn't see to find what was wrong with it. A hoax, they were whispering, a false alarm.

The elevator stopped at Floor 60, asking in a monotonic, alien voice for a registration ID and a handprint. For a moment, Reno did nothing, and then, like a corpse, he rose, fishing within his jacket. Without fumbling or hesitating, he jammed the card in with a curse. His hand was pressed to the keypad, and within a second, it asked for voice ID.

"Reno." His eyes were haunted as they darted to us.

It rose again, like the process hadn't been recorded. I felt nothing inside of me but grief, and numbness that was pushing all other emotions out of my mind, soothing it efficiently. I watched the pulsing red numbers that told us we were going up, dreading each one as it came quicker and quicker. Floor 65, 66, 67, 68, 69…

Floor 70.

Cheerfully, the door slid open with a hiss, exposing a very polished floor, with businesslike archways and doorways. Plants were flourishing in the corners, taking in any sort of light from an opened window. Everything was in order; not a paper was splayed out on the floor. I didn't have the urge to gape. Instead, I touched Rikku's shoulder, and once again, with heavy, heavy limbs, we exited.

Reno led the way to a seemingly innocent closet, and with a jerk, he opened it. I noticed the hollowness had extended beyond his eyes. In that split second, I realized how much Yuna must have affected him. He never lost his cocky edge, even when fighting.

He stood unsurely as no one made a move. Now that we were here, we didn't want to. I'd fight another battle with Sephiroth instead of seeing Yuna broken on the floor. I might not have known where she came from, but…

I sighed, and steeling myself, I swept up the stairs, making it to the door faster than I would have liked. They hesitated before following me, a silence you only hear in tombs filtering quielty between us. I gritted my teeth, and threw open the door to the world.

Bright, innocent, _radiant_ sunlight from the rising dawn blinded me, and I savored it before lowering my mako eyes, my old battle hardened experience making me cold. Tifa glanced at me once, and gently took my hand. I knew it was going to be difficult to even think about this.

The platform was different than I remembered it; there were no wires, or wreckage anywhere. It was cleaned, just another building top. Frowning, I felt that there should have been more damage, a crater, a smashed corner, something that would indicate she was up here. Instead, it was blank, almost jeering at us.

Then I heard Rikku gasp, and she was staring behind us, hands grabbing her mouth. Like lightning, I whipped around in sync with Reno and Tifa, all of our eyes dreading what we would see, but we had to know. We had to…

And there was a boy sitting there, peacefully holding Yuna in his arms, rocking her gently as he watched the sun rise.

**_T.P.O.V. (Tifa Point of View)_**

_7:52 a.m. Rooftop, Shin-Ra Headquarters, Midgar 7000 A.B._

My heart stopped as I watched the boy rocking Yuna's hidden form.

I couldn't move as I watched the peace practically flow from him, making a quiet wall around him, keeping him content and relaxed. Cloud took one step forward, but before he could go any further, I tugged him back, hand clenching his. He did something I didn't expect; I was wrapped into his somber embrace, feeling him shake slightly.

The warmth made me sigh with relief, and I gazed at the boy, knowing for a fact what had happened. Somehow, he had found her in her most dire need.

It was only then I heard Rikku whisper, "Tidus?"

He heard her clearly, as if we had been standing right next to him. His head pivoted, and in a rush of gold-brown hair, his warm blue eyes were locked onto Rikku. I glanced at her, seeing her suddenly break out into an amazed grin. It was then that it hit me. Rikku had never been truly truthful around us. She was the real Rikku here.

"TIDUS!"

Rikku was flying, faster than I would have believed, to nearly tackle the boy. Spinning around him, Rikku's eyes reminded me of Nanaki around the children, wild, excited, and still peaceful. The golden-haired boy was laughing now, trying to juggle both Yuna and Rikku as she bombarded him with questions and hugs. I only heard a few like, "HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" and "I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOOOOUUUU!!!" His eyes were smiling at her as he tried to answer them in a softer tone.

Cloud's lips suddenly were pressing against my forehead, and I whispered, "It's who she's been looking for."

From the way he relaxed, I knew he took it in. I saw the way he was holding Yuna, protectively, sweetly, the way I always was cradled by Cloud if I was found sleeping. I saw the way he tried not to wake her, the way his hands would often stray to touch her face, her hair. I felt Cloud laughing under his breath, rumbling against me. He kissed my temple.

Rikku must have remembered us, because she shouted, "Hey Cloud! Com 'ere! You too Reno, Tifa! I've got to introduce you." I saw her happy, silly grin, and her excited wave. The boy who was Tidus glanced at us, and I noticed how his arms tightened on Yuna, then released when Rikku identified us as friends.

I knew Reno was both relieved and irritated as I looked into his heated, sarcastic face. He hated to be worked up and show his emotions so loosely. We walked over slowly, Reno slightly apart; we still did not wish to interrupt as Rikku had. It was a simple matter: she knew him, and we did not.

When Cloud came into his full gaze, I saw his eyes go wide. In question, he glanced at Rikku, and he said in a soft voice, "Is he…?" And Rikku nodded joyfully, affirming, "Yep!"

For a moment, I was shocked. How could this boy know Cloud? Why…? Tidus glanced at me in that second, still wide-eyed, absorbing us like a songbird does a hawk, and I smiled peacefully, shoving all questions aside, and said, "Hey. Are you Tidus?"

He nodded warily, nervous orbs now glancing in between Reno and Cloud, who had hugged me tighter. "Yes…"

Reno snorted, causing us to raise our eyebrows at him. With a slight smirk, he drawled, "Heh…I knew he'd show up eventually. Hell of a way to do it though, yo." When he saw Tidus's confused face, his lip curled.

"She talked about you all the time, yo. No damn joke."

I could tell things were going downhill. Cloud must have caught Reno's eyes; he shut up without another word. I knew he hated being commanded, but sometimes-

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuna quake. Giggling, I let a smile out, sighing into Cloud's chest. "You can laugh now, Yuna," I mumbled, trying to smother my laugh. I failed miserably as Tidus glanced down in surprise.

And her giggles were more prominent now, as were mine. It brought smiles to all of our faces as she opened her mismatched eyes, beaming up at us. Gone was the horror, the pain, the anger. I saw what she might have been before this mess. There was only hope, and love there. Sighing, I pictured this was the child that had loved to play in the sand, and had grown up ready to save people.

Reno raised his eyebrows as she climbed out of Tidus's arms, saying to Tidus softly, "I wasn't sleeping, silly." Her eyes rose to the three of us, bashful. "I was waiting for you." She went to Reno, giving him a hug. Tidus didn't move, although his features frowned slightly when Reno gave her a quick hug back.

"Damn. I thought you were alive _before_." With a quick nod of his head, he motioned to Tidus, who stiffened in disbelief. I saw the way his eyes darted to Yuna, and the way she simply shrugged off the question, no doubt embarrassed.

She came to me next, a grin on her face. Without any sort of prodding, Cloud separated himself from me, letting us hug. My tears were building in my eyes. It hit me.

Yuna was alive. She had found her loved one. She was truly awakened.

"I'm so glad you found him," I said softly, "You have no idea how much it _really_ takes away from you." I hoped Cloud didn't catch that. From his lowered, ever-increasingly scarlet face, I was sure he had, to some extent.

Yuna laughed gently, fondly, "But I do know. I'm glad too."

I simply sniffed away the tears, saying sheepishly, "I hope you know what's good for you. You've got to introduce him to everyone else." Winking quickly at the kid, I wanted to laugh as Tidus awkwardly bit his lip. Obviously, he wasn't used to such gestures, or being made light of.

Almost shyly, Yuna went to Cloud. I instantly saw the signs of white lying as his eyes turned into a dark mako. I tried to remain serious as he said, "Does this mean you'll be leaving soon?"

At her thunderstruck gaze, I couldn't help it. I giggled, and simultaneously, a grin flickered to life on Cloud's face, lighting his eyes, radiant as his golden hair. Yuna just looked confused.

"Yuna, you are a miracle worker. The only time he's smiled like that is in his sleep...while he mumbles about sweet things." He glanced at me warily, and I cocked my head, not comprehending, but wondering all the same. When our gaze met, his eyes lowered feebly. I would have to ask him about that later…

Yuna grinned in relief, giving him a hug. "Here I thought you didn't like me," she teased, prodding his hard stomach. He shrugged.

"You're fine."

While I listened to their exchange, it reminded me of AVALANCHE, how we gathered, trading lies and stories, laughing to our heart's content. Good-natured criticizing and language flourished upon drinking and gambling. Yuna and Tidus should come back-

I gasped, clutching my head. I felt Cloud worriedly touch my hand, rough with his working hands. I mumbled, "Everyone downstairs doesn't know! They think you're dead." Looking apologetically at Yuna, I continued, "Come back to the bar with us. We'll have a party."

Sweetly, I flashed Tidus a winning grin, knowing how my eyes sparkled. On my hip, I felt Cloud's fingers play with my skin. Even though his face was decidedly blank and unemotional, I felt the way he was laughing silently with me. I knew the power that my eyes.

Tidus ran a hand through his hair at the neck. I noticed his bright clothes now, brilliant scarlet and deep blue, yellows and flickers of green. Wondering didn't last. Yuna had gone back to him, simply holding his hand, shy. When she closed her eyes, he smiled, "Sure."

Reno snorted, his EMR swinging up to his shoulder, relaxing under his pale, long fingers. "Heh. She's got you under her thumb, yo."

Even Cloud laughed as Tidus flushed red.

_**0**_

_**0**_


	16. Day 7 pt 6: 8:46pm to 9:06pm

**_A/N: OH MY GOD. I got back from Pennsylvania today, opened my email up sleepily, and saw it jammed pack with favoriting, reviews, and updates. I was SOOOOO happy I nearly cried. Here you go guys. You deserve it!_**

**_And I was shocked at the response to Paine. I knew I liked her. I didn't know everybody else is so kind-hearted. Thanks to everyone for asking about her!_**

**_And yes, to La Loo La Low...those pictures did help me. I went back and looked at them for quite a bit of references. I couldn't quite incorporate Vincent's claw though...it would be weird. Thanks for picking that up!_**

**_Reviewers: Witcher Co, Le Pain Perdu, Aldalena, Ogro, Kish's Kittie, Reels, kingdomhearts222, and La Loo La Low. _**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)_**

_8:46 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

This night was overflowing with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and the sounds of laughter and shouting. If I had wandered in as the person I had been six years ago, I would have been disgusted at these flambouyant, clearly drunk personas cluttered together or lounging around the bar. I immediately would have found a different bar to soak my worries in.

Not tonight. Tonight was the night we celebrated. There was no pain in anybody's drunken eyes like there would have been. I could see everyone from my vantage in my chair chair, and as I idly turned my mug on the bar, half listening to Barret call Yuffie a brat and thieving cheater and the laughter following. I gazed at the familiar pictures framed on the clean, white walls.

There was so much life here, so much loud noise and bickering, so much laughter. It was more than enjoyable or pleasant: it defined my entire world now. Everyone I valued, everyone I would give my life to save, was here.

I could see the traditional gambling crew consisting of Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Reno, and even Elena had gained a couple of recruits. Mainly, Rikku, and Tidus.

To my amusement, he turned out to be pretty good at gambling. He was just as loud and hilarious as the lot of them, something I found surprised me. Several times in a row, he had laid down a handful of cards quietly, a smirk playing on his face while the others roared, marking him as a villain to be ganged up upon. I heard him laugh more and more as the night grew old, heard him join in.

As for me, I simply lounged in my chair as I drank, watching over my family. I couldn't imagine this world without them.

Marlene and Vincent were talking with Tifa at the bar. Actually, Marlene was chatting away as Tifa muffled her giggles and Vincent's face became puckered in repressed emotions. The dark man was obviously regretting, but nonethesless enjoying, his decision to sit next to the young girl.

"LIAR! CHEATER!" Yuffie screamed, leaping up and making her wooden chair crash noisily to the floor, her finger pointing directly at Cid. Electricity flew between her eyes and Cid's, and I knew an explosion was coming. On cue, loud cries bashed her back down. "Shut up brat!" and "Sit yer god-damned ass down!" were only a couple of the moderate insults.

My ears caught the sound of Denzel treading over to me, softer than a feather. He was trying to be so quiet, so contained…I grinned into my mug, lest he see. Heaven forbid Cloud should smile.

Within seconds, he was standing next to me, trying to be inconspicuous as possible. Stone-faced, I easily pulled out a bar chair for him, making room at my side. Cocking my head, I saw him grin eagerly out of the corner of my mako blue eyes. It made me smile softer knowing he valued his time with me.

We sat in a pleasurable silence, watching as the others grew more wild and giddy at either their card games, or conversations. Tidus and Yuna were laughing out loud now, sarcastic comments smarting the gamblers. At the end of the bar, Marlene was nearly putting all of her weight on Vincent's golden claw. I saw the way he buried his face into his mug the same way I did. Heaven forbid Vincent should even _think _of smiling.

"Cloud," Denzel asked suddenly, "Why aren't you hanging out with them?" Roused from my thoughts, I glanced over at him, slightly puzzled. His wondering, confused eyes peered into mine, and I glanced at him, trying for my best innocent expression.

"Should I be?"

"Yes!"

I couldn't keep the corners of my mouth from twitching. Trying to hide it in my mug was a failure. Denzel immediately saw through it. "Hey! Come on! Go do something." His eyes grew wide with delight. "Go win a bet!"

I shrugged. "Where's the point in stealing their money?"

That caught the little bugger off guard, and he frowned, eyebrows angling down into a V of frustration and slyness. Calculations whirred around his head as he snuck a peek over at Yuffie flipping Tidus off as he collected. "Well…" he began, "You could get something nice."

I faked a sigh of exasperation, and then grumbled, "If it means so much to you…" With a tiny smile, I mussed his hair, showing him that I didn't mind, before finishing off the dregs of my drink, standing straight and tall. Nobody noticed; the confusion was much too great for anyone to notice me now.

I slipped into a seat, and as Cid gave us all cards, nearly eating his toothpick, I knew it was over. I was going to win.

**_T.P.O.V. (Tidus Point of View)_**

_9:06 p.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

I'd only felt this once accepted before, and that was when Yuna had become my reason to live. When I'd given up everything for her. Even with Wakka and the other guardians, I had always known I was different, like I was just a ghost of somebody they thought me as.

But here…here nobody gave a hoot who I was. They were probably all older than me by a good five years. Actually, they were probably too drunk to care. That was something we had missed. It was hard with Kimarhi and Auron standing over your back, scrutinizing your every move. We were under the limit anyway.

Watching over the living with Aerith and Zack had only lasted me so long; I had been only Yuna's guardian. Both of the spirits knew where I had come from, how I fit into the puzzle. After all, Aerith had been the one to bring them here. She knew that the others could benefit. Besides, she had wanted to see them after all my stories.

I remembered being everywhere, and nowhere, a ghost, a spirit slipping in between lost time. People who had sacrificed themselves were flowing, smiles bright, eyes relieved. I remembered how Aerith's hand had tentatively reached out and drawn me back here. I don't think the Fayth had time to summon me back.

Zack had been a big brother, but untouchable, like he knew everything and was only talking so I could understand. He and Aerith seemed close, and I often smiled upon watching them tease each other, talking mainly about the world and Cloud's angsting. It reminded me of Yuna.

When I had seen her, Paine, and Rikku fall into this world at the most sacred spots, I felt relief. They were here, and I could see them, they were ready to see me. But then Sephiroth…what little was left of him resurfaced. Never had watching quiet Paine made me want to die. Knowing what they were up against had…terrified me.

But here I was, in the past, as Yuna had told me this morning, as I held her. She had whispered to me that the people here were not famous (yet), but they had saved the world over and over again. The peopled ignored them, not truly knowing that simple mechanics, business-men, a delivery-boy, and a bar-tender could help anybody out. I already knew; I had met Aerith, and she had told me everything.

Aerith insisted that Cloud needed to be reminded of the others in his life; she wanted to make him feel alive, not pending on his grief. And conflict always brought unity. She had often been walking with me, showing me things with a smile and a flourish of her hand. A flower growing out of an oil patch; a stranger opening a door for a lady; a cool breeze lifting a child's hair, making her giggle playfully. There was so much vibrancy here, and it was lost to the slums and vagrant people.

She showed me how the others felt, how a hermit woefully glared up into the sky, cursing his luck; how a man courted a woman carefully, almost timidly, as she muttered in embarrassment; even how a bird felt flying over the forests, just so alive…!

She had shown me Yuna, when I thought she was lost. I had tried to lead her to AVALANCHE, but only Rikku managed to get there. My Yuna had nearly died, and it hurt me to notice how she seemed frail, beaten, worn when I wasn't with her. Her hope shriveled like a flower without nourishment. It made me sick.

Coming here to find me, coming into the past…it was unheard of. There was no reason, only a burning desire…and I had felt it as soon as she opened her eyes, blinking in shock at this new expanse where maybe I was hiding. There were more than enough similarities between the worlds.

Brought back to the present, I gently smiled as Yuna's head laid down on my shoulder, silky hair brushing my neck. I clenched my deck tighter, and as I prepared to win this bet, I felt something playing with my heart. It didn't embarrass me like I thought it would.

As the minutes, hollering, cards, and alcohol passed by, there was nothing I didn't notice. Often, I hooted out loud, eyes narrowing in laughter at the unique assortment in front of me. I saw Cid's three tens, Barret's run of four, even Yuffie's two Queens that were doing her no good. Raises in materia and gil were continually being made.

Then, as I took a glance at the next in turn, I was thunderstruck to discover the black leather-clad man gazing over everybody in quiet amusement. Holding his cards, he seemed relaxed, quietly tapping them on the table. Ponderingly, he shifted his blonde head, and the mako eyes looked straight at me. A smile smaller than a wisp of smoke crossed his face.

Almost innocently, Cloud dealt the ultimate blow.

A royal flush…with an ace of spades.

For a single moment, nobody moved. Even Tifa and Vincent at the bar were quieter than a cricket, peering over in interest. There was only silence that sucked everyone's breath away. I balked, looking at my own flush. _Not one in a million…_

Tifa's Seventh Heaven exploded as Cid, Barret, and Yuffie leaped to their feet simultaneously, fingers pointing like Fate's very hand, marking Cloud. The man was smiling.

"GOD DAMMIT SPIKY-ASS!"

"WHHHHAAATTTT?!"

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO! THAT WAS MY LAST MATERIA!"

He carelessly picked up half the materia and gil through the thunderous din and dangerous glares, stood and left his cards abandoned. I watched him in awe as he passed Denzel a handful of gil carelessly, not caring at the outraged cries from Yuffie. The others blocked my view, but I saw him go around the bar, slipping in next to Tifa while shoving the gil into the register.

She was giggling. His lips lowered to her jaw, and she closed her scarlet orbs, a grin happier than life itself growing like a flower in the sun on her face. I suddenly felt very hot, realizing that Yuna was right next to me, her chest pressed into my arm. Even through that, I heard everybody hollering and complaining; the roof and wooden beams were practically shaking.

I knew it then. All of these people, through all of these times…

They had each other.

That was their strength.

That was their hope, their pride.

That was what their very existence demanded.

Friends.

Family.

_Love._

_**0**_

_**0**_


	17. Two Weeks Later

_**A/N: WOW. It's almost the last chapter. I know you all hate me for ending, but…I love this. I'm proud of it. It had almost no plot (okay, a minimal one of emotional jazz), but I still love it! And you know, you've all been great reviewers. And favoritingers. I love favoritingers. You've been upgraded! **_

_**Fluff for all you fluff loving people.**_

**_Reviewers: geminithefirst, Reels, Le Pain Perdu, Ogro, Reform Joms, Aldalena, Kish's Kittie, RandomChinesePanda, and cai-ann._**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_XXXTWO WEEKS LATERXXX_**

_**C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)**_

_8:09 a.m. Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Edge 7000 A.B._

Warmth spread through my lithe limbs. Sunlight fell across my closed face, and an intoxicatingly familiar scent kept me relaxed, too lazy to move. The light blankets were warm and soft against my bare chest; the air was a contrasting, but comfortable cool. I felt Tifa shift against me, as she had for the quiet past three minutes.

"Cloud," she breathlessly whispered in the crook of my neck, "I have to get up."

"It's Thursday," I murmured through her beautiful ebony hair, knowing she understood the very vague meaning.

A sigh. "Cloud…" she prodded my stomach with her slender finger, "What about Marlene and Denzel? We still have guests here. What if we're caught?" I heard her smile, even though she tried to disguise it with a whine. I glanced at her, eyebrows raising in question. Her eyes sheepishly turned away, evading. She _knew_ she couldn't get away with it on Thursdays.

"Tifa…"

Giggling, her arms slipped through my sides, hugging me. I felt her take a deep breath, chest expanding against mine, trying to flatter me. I felt her soft eyelashes against my neck. Her lips pressed to my jaw. "Cloud…" she tried once more. I simply rolled over onto her.

"Are you really that anxious to get away from me?" I teased, nudging her cheek with my nose. I made sure my hair slipped down into her face, trailing delicately over her face. Playfully pulling away, she scowled, eyes meeting mine. A warm sunbeam bathed her flushed face as she gently touched my cheek with her butterfly fingertips.

"Never." She had admitted.

Relenting my sparse dominance over her, I relaxed back onto the sheets, stretching my body out lazily, content. Even as I released her, she didn't bolt for the door; she pressed herself against me, coy. So much for arguing…

"I love you," I said, peering down at her. I felt her heart through my own chest skip a beat.

Her smile dazzled me, making my heart jitter when she returned my gaze. Her eyes sparkled, bits of burning delight. I sighed, propping my weight on my elbow, moving to kiss her deeply, my lips caressing hers. She giggled, and whispered, "I love you too."

She stayed with me a few minutes more, and then stretched, more like a cat than human, allowing herself out of my grip. Rummaging through her, or I guess my, sturdy dresser, she found a suitable shirt, then black shorts. Namely my old, deep-blue undershirt. She crept to the door, opening it carefully. A small click told me she was gone within seconds. Her pattering footsteps receded in the direction of the bar.

Groaning, I thrust myself out from under the snug covers before I could fall asleep again. I ran a hand through my hair sleepily, mussing it, and stood to my full height, feeling my sore muscles begin to unwind. I messed through my dresser, pulling on my own loose black pants. Now where was that shirt?

It only took moments to get dressed. I headed on my rounds.

Normally, the lack of noise would have made me sigh in relief, for there was no quiet when Rikku and Marlene began to cry for breakfast. With both of the girls still alive and well, it made me worried. They were usually up by now…

Out of habit, I glanced into the guest, actually Tifa's, warm room. To my surprise, the bed was neatly made, and her pajamas, the chocobo ones, as well as some of my old shirts I had given Rikku were folded neatly on the pillow, creases smoothed as best as possible. There was not one hair out of place.

Immediately disturbed, I spun on heel and trekked silently up the creaking stairs to Denzel and Marlene's room. Steeling myself for anything, I gently opened it, wincing at how the hinges squeaked. Before I lost my resolve, my eyes did a sweep. They were still sleeping peacefully, lumps still alive and evident from this view.

Relieved the children were still in one piece and safely tucked into their comfortable beds, I padded down the hallway and stairs, absentmindedly ignoring the ever increasing creaking. Where in the world were Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus? They generally stayed in this vicinity on early mornings, just watching the flow.

As I swung around the corner, I felt a surge of worry hit me like a ton of bricks.

There was Tifa standing at the edge of the wooden bar, her hand firmly pressed over her mouth. Even the sun shining brightly through the windows did nothing to lighten her mood. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. I noticed a smooth note in her shaking grip.

I was at her side in a single heartbeat. I pressed her against my chest, trying to soothe her. I was suddenly heartsick. I extracted the note from her crushing grip as she buried her head into my clothes, and I began to read.

_Dear Cloud, Tifa (AND MARLENE AND DENZEL!)_

_We are gone. I'm surprise we managed to bump around _

_without running into things and waking you. I'm terribly sorry about leaving, but…_

_we have to be heading home. My family is probably worried about us._

_I want you to know how much it meant to me to be with you._

_The celebration was fit. Tidus sends his thanks. He's more than happy you_

_put up with Rikku, and then me for these two weeks._

_We've gone to meet old friends. Please…_

_Words cannot convey how much you have come to mean to me._

_I am truly sorry we left without goodbye. _

_With all our love,_

_Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus_

**_Y.P.O.V. (Yuna Point of View)_**

_8:10 a.m. Edge Flats 7000 A.B._

I was surprised we had made it this far without Rikku sobbing. Usually, she was more than a little depressed upon leaving a familiar neighborhood, a home.

But last night, the signs had been clearer than a fated seeing pool in the Farplane. The three of us had been lying on the mattresses and beds laid out for our use, simply talking. Rikku had been about ready to fall into a deep sleep from which we couldn't wake her. Tidus and I grinned at her somber face.

Out of nowhere, Aerith, the ghostly flower girl, had appeared with the scent of fresh flowers bombarding us, startling us back to alertness. With a delicate, safe smile on her face, she whispered to us, "I'm glad that you found what you were looking for, Yuna. Tidus, take great care of her. She's more than you'll ever be able to hold." Her eyes had flickered to Rikku.

Sadder than life, she floated to the wide-eyed girl. "Rikku," she said, kneeling beside her, "There is no need to fear what is going to happen. You can do so much more than what was settled here. You _did_ make a difference." Her fingers had brushed the blonde strands away from her face, like a mother would to a saddened child.

She had sighed world-weary, but finally content. More graceful than any flower, she lifted from the balls of her feet, and then murmured impishly to all of us, "She is waiting by Zack's sword."

And Aerith was gone.

Tidus and I had known exactly what she meant, although Rikku fell asleep. She would meet us by Zack's sword, the only memento from Cloud to Zack that still stood in defiance of the elements, the bond of brothers. It was time to leave.

It had taken two hours, but here we were, only ten feet from the dusty Buster Sword, eyeing it with relief. Rikku sat herself down on the dry, cracking ground, pulling her knees to her chest. Whether in exhaustion or utter misery, she tucked her head into her legs, hiding her wild, spiraled green eyes.

Tidus was soon to follow, although I kept watch, gazing out over the rock strewn dirty plains, only seeing the ominous stacks of rocks littered like lost toys. I noticed there were some birds' nests in there, cradled like an infant in a mother's tender arms.

_It's starting to heal…_

Then a warm hand was on my shoulder, familiar, calming. Jerking, I instinctively gazed backwards.

It was Paine, her face at ease again, not warring against a foreign enemy. Her eyes were bright, even as her lips refused to smile. The set of her shoulders was the same proud build I always remembered; even her hair was cropped short again, and a meager attempt had been made to flip it in her old style.

I felt my heart jump, and when I burst into a grin, she followed with a quirky smile, still timid, but determined. Without warning, she hugged me, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. It felt so good to know she was herself again. "Paine, it's good to have you back."

Rikku's head jerked up, as did Tidus's. Instantly, both were on their feet, shouts scrambling over each other as they swarmed the two of us. Through the bodies, I barely noticed Aerith and Zack standing by each other, smitten smiles only for each other. I don't think my friends even realized that she had come to take us home.

After a quick moment, Aerith wandered innocently toward Rikku, Tidus, Paine and I, immediately drawing their attention. Her eyes were swimming with happiness for us, and for everything that had happened.

"Four of you came from a different place, with different desires. The toll it took from you in those first couple of days will never be heard of, in no tales, no songs, no stories, just as it should be. Despite this, you have shown courage and valor beyond your scarce years, and I am eternally blessed to have known you." Wonder and friendship appeared in her kind, liquid eyes, showing us she meant it.

Rikku's mouth suddenly shot open, and Aerith laughed, the sound a million waterfalls cascading down. "AVALANCHE will begin to write down their history, placing it in the yet-to-come library of Midgar, where future generations will hold it dear to their hearts, just like you have."

There was only a small smile from Zack, but it was calm, peaceful. Quietly, he held his broad hand out to Rikku. My eyes skipped as I realized he was going to take my friend. "Are you ready to return?" No pressure, no hate, no envy, no relief was in his eyes, only a strange sadness. My chest hurt, throbbing as I recognized it. It was the good-bye of a lifetime.

I'm not sure exactly what happened, but when Rikku took his hand, heaven lifted them.

A white, entrancing light lined with violent blue-green filled the air, ringing both Rikku and Zack in heavenly colors that could not be defined. There was never anything so beautiful in my life except that moment, the feeling of home and peace radiating off them like they were a small sun. I saw her hair lift, as if floating in the air, saw her excited smile beaming down contently. She was gone, leaving only a dried crust of Edge behind.

Paine was next. Aerith gently took her unhesitating hand, and with the smallest of grins, she said, "You will still be welcomed. Never forget your friends, for they mean the world." This time, as the pure light swam from the ground like the petal from a flower on the breeze, it was laced with green and blue, the Lifestream in essence come to relieve us. I gaped.

When we were alone, Tidus clenched my hand warmly, and he kissed my neck. For a moment, we stood, looking over the cliffs. I smiled; in the distance, I saw two riders flattened on Fenrir blazing across the flats, racing faster than one should over rocky terrain. I could see the one's chocobo hair from here. I stood on my tip-toes, and waved, my arm frantically flapping.

One final goodbye.

"Let's go home," he whispered, softer than I'd ever heard him speak.

"Yes," I murmured, pressing myself against his toned stomach, "Home."

Then everything faded as his embrace carried me far away, the white light piercing our mortal bodies, and our souls were drifting…drifting…

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_My cousin once asked me: Do you ever get that feeling that you're not the only one in the world? _

_I had answered: No. I'm always going to be alone._

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Now I know there's another entire new place out there, just waiting for you, ready to give you the chance of a lifetime, ready to help you. I can see the love, the hate, the peace and war, the poor and the rich, even the sun and moon…everything is connected._

_Now I know that long ago, not so far away, I was happy. I learned from one of the greatest warriors of our time, I helped fight one of my best friends, and I was noticed for _me_, not the calm, sophisticated girl that everyone expected to be happy, even when my life was destined from a very small age. I was Yuna._

_And you know?_

_It felt pretty good._

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_Psyche! Did you think I'd end it on that? HELL NO! Hehehehheheheh…I really appreciate your reviews. It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside, like that special warm light that Aerith, Zack, and Tidus can do…_**


	18. Epilogue

**_A/N: WOOOAH. Sorry for not updating. I was at a cute leadership camp for two weeks...nothing electronic. If you read my profile page, you'll understand why I was freaking out._**

**_This is the last chapter. Yes, I know you have all liked it. Yes, I love all of you reviewers. Yes, I hate all of you who haven't reviewed. (maybe that will guilt-trip you into reviewing one last time, neh?) And YES, I love Final Fantasy. They should totally do a patch-up on Final Fantasy VII. I'd play it again..._**

**_Reviewers: Reels, Ogro, Reform Joms, Kish's Kittie, drakan101, cai-ann, RyougaZell, Witcher Co, slverzshdow, and Kohryu. You are all my favoritish._**

**_0_**

**_0_**

_**R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)**_

_2:15 p.m. Burial Tombs, New Yevon Temple, Bevelle, Spira 10000 A.B._

I really miss Cloud and the others.

Yuna and Paine do too, I know that much at least. Maybe even Tidus does. But one thing: I was more than just a tiny bit depressed when I awoke wrapped in a cotton, scratchy blanket (mostly because there was no Marlene to shout for breakfast). In the wicker huts of Besaid Island, I groggily tossed myself awake, before the snoring bundles around me could even move, hearing the somber ocean rolling ever peacefully on. In the still morning hours, I caught a ride on Celsius and went to the New Yevon Temple.

It really wasn't that bad to be back. One moment, Zack had been leading me up the imagined heaven stairs, and he had truly smiled, eyes and mouth both, saying, "_Rikku, be strong. You will find your place._" Then, I was gently deposited in the lonely Farplane, lying on the indescribably soft ground. What was it even made of?

Paine, Yuna, and Tidus hadn't been far behind either; they landed in a glow of light. For a moment, shock hadn't registered as we glanced at each other, puzzled. And then, we all exploded, racing for the doors back to our lives and reality.

Yuna and Tidus had gone back to Besaid Island. It figures. I mean, now Yuna was Miss Popular again, and I had to be peppy, I had to be flourishing, a role-model for the kiddies. But you know, I didn't really want to be anymore. I wanted to spend time with Pops, Brother, hey, even Gippal. I mean, I could at least relate to Gippal on some level.

But I had business to attend to first.

So now, here I was, drifting slowly into the shadowy Burial Tombs hidden far, far below the temple's entrance. I don't even think those creepy, annoying, humming guards knew I was here. I doubted anyone knew I was here, sneaking around like a felon.

I really wasn't expecting to find anything. I just figured…you know…maybe I could talk to one of _them_.

The tunnels all looked the same since the last time I'd been down here. Back then, Yuna, Paine, the Leblanc Syndicate and I were messing around, trying to find Vegnagun. I knew the defenses were insane, and that I wouldn't be able to beat them. I avoided shadows like the plauge. Things flickering and growling in the shadows were generally lethal.

Hours had probably passed, and I kept wandering, like a lost soul. A half-hearted flicker of a grin came onto my face. I didn't forget what any of them looked like, from Tifa's sweet, smiling eyes to Vincent's sallow, drawn, yet content face. Cloud's stoic, barely smiling persona was an enigma of the present, but I figured once I found his tomb, I would remember.

Stopping at an intersection, I peered around, staying well hidden. There was no sense to draw any of the fiends attentions. Left and straight, there were both long corridors, but right…

I turned right.

This was shadowy, gloomy, and I could feel the slope heading ever downward. There was barely any light, and it seemed just like a hollow corridor, leading nowhere but straight to death. It made me shiver under my aqua bodysuit I had pilfered from the supply cabin.

The further I descended, the more I saw runes on the walls. They seemed to be old, far older than I'd ever encountered. The metal and wood began to weave together, only to be replaced by stone fifty yards further. Torch brackets were set into the wall. Fumbling, I grabbed my own torch from my belt, flashing it over the first sparker I could find.

The dark only grew, but I continued on resolutely, absolutely sure this was the place now. On the walls, the runes began to morph into engraved pictures. I saw the Cetra, JENOVA, and the many battles that took place thereafter. I was obviously getting closer.

When the corridor ended, the room grew into an enormous circular area. On the floor, I could see different symbols leading to nine alcoves. With my heart pounding, I gazed up to view the scenes on the ceiling.

It depicted the final blow that the Savior of the Light, Cloud Strife had given to the Vice Saint, the Ruler of the Planet Sephiroth. They were seemingly floating in the sky, angels of death. It showed the determination, the hate in Cloud's narrowed mako eyes compared to the insane coolness in Sephiroth's helpless state of terror. It made me frown at the unearthly features, the angel faces. It didn't look at all like Cloud.

_I knew that guy. _

I turned to the tiled floor. There were different designs; they ranged from gloves, to a spear, to a claw, to a fire, even a gauntled machine gun. Turning in circles around the alcoves, I suddenly recognized one symbol on the floor. The wolf's head, Cloud's symbol. With my heart pounding, I walked in a dream to it. Time seemed to slow as I stepped through the arch into the room beyond.

There were more scenes, more climatic events. All had Cloud, some with the rest of AVALANCHE, some with Zack and Sephiroth. A famous one seemed to be showing Cloud's sympathy and grief as he stared out over onto a broken, destroyed section of Edge, hand on a giant Buster Sword.

I gaped, dumbfounded. I had stood in that very spot, felt that wind, seen Zack's sword...

There was nothing else in the room, no chairs, no treasures, nothing. The only thing was a giant tomb jutting out from the wall, ornate and amazingly detailed. No doubt artisans from millennia ago had crafted it with their own hands, not machina-made like the stone coffins were now.

I hesitated. Did I really want to see Cloud's destroyed body?

My feet took me there as an answer.

When I stood directly beside it, I touched the tomb with one finger. It was stone, hard, bone-crushing. Gingerly, I knelt on the side, absent-mindedly tracing ruins. I'd never be the same, knowing that Cloud was here in the present, defenseless, dead. A corpse. He had been my brother for however short a time.

But I had to see, had to know if…

With my hands shaking, I undid the hidden clasps on the bottom. Al-Bhed had similar tombs, and this wasn't any different. Odd. I lifted to my full-height, and with a quick, deep breath, I threw open the casket, gritting my teeth, prepared for the worst.

Shock made me numb, and I almost let go of the top. I peered all the way around inside, and found nothing. Only dust stirred on the stone, dust bunnies running around playfully. Relief, sharp and relaxing, hit me, and I closed it carefully, reverently.

My lips twitched, and I laughed, not caring how it reverberated through the darkness.

Somehow, I was glad he hadn't let them bury him.

**_C.P.O.V. (Cloud Point of View)_**

_Edge 7000 A.B._

Life returned as normal, but somehow, there was something different.

Ever since I'd made the decision that I wanted to be cremated, not buried, the entire world seemed lighter. It had made me shiver just thinking about the cruel things people could do to my bones, who could wage wars over them. I did not want to be a corpse.

I wanted to be free to go wherever I wanted, on whatever whim I so desired…

Tifa's eyes had given me that 'are-you-serious?' look when I told her that, but after I explained I didn't plan to die for a couple of years, she had almost grinned, hiding it behind her long ebony hair. I knew she was suppressing it, and only half-heartedly frowned.

Only yesterday, Cid had come with me to the idea to write down everything we had undergone, calling on each other when we needed inspiration, ideas. The coot, I was surprised he even suggested it. He had even offered to force everybody come to the Bar every Thursday night, so they could all help. I accepted with an unbreakable face, even as Cid scowled, took a drag on his cigarette and stomped back outside, muttering about the god-damned generation of haters that couldn't do anything but look like they had a spear shoved up their ass.

The first few days that Rikku and Yuna had been gone, I felt their presences everywhere. I could feel them in the walls, in the backyard when I sparred with Tifa, I could sense the peace that was going to overwhelm my world. My future.

This morning, the miracle of Midgar was officially announced: Shin-Ra had openly announced their association to the W.R.O., and had given them a large grant as proof. Reeve had been more than thanks filled, but not astonished. I think he knew who it was even before that greedy bastard flowered in the public.

Sometimes I sat with Tifa on the dark rooftop, both of us lying close enough to be one, her head on my shoulder, my body her blanket. The stars were pinpricks of light, of joy, of peace. I felt that the urge to fight was starting to deteriorate. There was nothing holding me back from going out to the Edge Flatts and simply honing my skills; I did that only on Saturdays, as pure leisure. I did not have the drive or restlessness.

But my life was not falling apart anymore. There were no more worries except the bills and food, and the bar helped keep those up, as did my deliveries. Everything was simply perfect. It made me edgy, trying not to just sit down and nap. When there was a crisis, we all were together; we were a family. Now, everybody was staying in his or her respective homes, multiplying, growing.

Marlene and Denzel were starting to take notice of the people in their school, and I think because of it, they both became closer. Denzel began to want to take Marlene out on dates, which she accepted gratefully. Slowly, they began to become more than brother and sister. It was awkward for _all_ of us. That includes Barret and Tifa.

Barret now was working with his oil fields, and yet he still made time for Marlene. She often went with tantrums and promises to Denzel to visit soon. It made me astonished how both of them were growing up, how they were maturing. I realized it had been five years since the last fall of Sephiroth, two years since the Deepground incident, and only four months since Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus vanished.

As for Tifa…

I still hadn't made up my mind. Should I simply marry her and be done with it? In our friendship and the past couple of years living with her, I had found no matter how much Aerith meant to me, how much I wished she was back, Tifa was there. She never tried to press herself onto me, unless I was about to do something stupid.

But we were content, and nobody seemed to mind, although I was sure that Barret was going to bash my head in if I didn't propose soon. He was always like that.

I just wanted to lay down at night with her, knowing that despite whatever was going on, she loved me. She had made it quite clear she already knew I was devoted to her both physically and mentally. I could never intentionally hurt her.

One of the more fond memories I hold close to my heart was Father's Day.

Denzel and I went out on a bike-building excursion. He was getting to be older, more curios about where he had really come from, but for some reason, he still thought of me as his father. Maybe it was because I got him an old junker bike. For weeks thereafter, both of us tried to fix it up, while Marlene hung around, chatting as women generally do.

My world, my entire life was focused on my family and friends now. I could be killed driving Fenrir down the highway as some idiot managed to get around one of the huge trucks and hit me instead. I could get fat and lazy, maybe even abusive and arrogant. No matter whatever happened, I wanted to let everyone know how much I valued them. This was spent every Thursday as we wrote down our history. We actually talked about serious subjects, and I was content.

Then, the bomb was dropped.

I was going through the guest bedroom, sorting through drawers and paperwork. There, hiding almost under the carpet, I saw an envelope labeled to me in Rikku's scrawling, almost illegible writing. With a smile, I snapped it open, and began to read. And there it was.

_Hehhehehehhehe. I knew somebody would find this. You know, Cloud, I'm not actually from your generation. You'll never see me again. I can only say, put one plus one together, and you'll have the future. Yuna almost found this, so I have to be careful. She would probably burn it._

_Yes, if you haven't figured it out, I'm from the future. We all were. Before you go all psycho and call Tifa in, screaming about how you were deceived, let me tell you this: all of you have opened my eyes. Before, I was only out for glory. I hated Yuna. She's a little prep. Simply watching you, I saw how much you can give and how little you can receive. But I saw how you _can_ make the most of it with your family by your side. Yuna's my family. I think I want to be like you._

_I never told you, but I know Paine did not die. She was never evil to begin with. I'm sure she'd apologize for shoving more mako into your veins. We're all going back to Spira, 300 years in the future. Once I get there, maybe I'll give your tomb a buzz, eh? No, I joke, I joke! _

_But, tonight, we were visited by Aerith. She told us she could take us back. This is our choice. We've learned so much, and I hope that you understand. Aerith is so happy it's hard to believe. She followed us the entire time we were in the Shin-Ra building. She helped Tidus become real again. She wanted to talk to you, and maybe she will. I'd put my bets on Tifa though. ;) _

_Don't take this so seriously. However rude I may sound, just know you made a difference. I don't think nobody knows how much you could have meant. I plead with you: let no stories be passed on about Yuna, Tidus, Paine, or me because ya know, it could mess with our lives. I'm looking out for us, but you have a right to know. _

_But please, send on my grievances to everybody, especially Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. Oh, and Reno, since Yuna did spend some time with him. I'm stealing ideas, like how extracting the all energy from our planet is really BAAAAAD, and I'm going to make the Shinra of our generation begin to see the hazards of it. Last I left, he was going to practically drain it, and let us live in luxury. I don't want to see that happen. I don't like mako._

_Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less. Like it? I just barely made it up._

_And I have to say, I really liked Edge, once I got used to it. I think you'll do well. Besides, somebody has to keep Tifa in line, right?_

_Byby!_

_**Rikku**_

I stared at it, in shock, but a smile began to spread across my face. Everything clicked together in that instant. She, not to mention Tidus, Yuna, and Paine, had read about me, and she would read every single line in our history that would be passed down generation after generation…

"Tifa…" I called, moving to find her in the house.

**_R.P.O.V. (Rikku Point of View)_**

_6:40 a.m. Besaid Island, Spira 10000 A.B._

I was sitting on top of the ancient ruins in Besaid overlooking the sea, holding the AVALANCHE Chronicles that belonged to Yuna in my lap, stroking its leather-bound spine, emerald eyes entranced. I couldn't do anything but simply marvel at how this had been written by AVALANCHE as a whole. It was amazing they could pull everybody together to do just this one thing. I laughed thinking about all of the parties they would have had to have to get this all done...and all of the gambling that would have been going on too. They must have all gone broke.

I had read the entire thing before, years and years ago. For some _odd_ reason, I wanted to study it more now, knowing all about the characters. I knew everybody's personality now, and despite the distances, the time, I felt closer. As the sun began to rise, blinding me with the warm light, I read the final page, the page I was waiting for: a goodbye to everyone, everywhere.

_'In life, there are so many trails, so many choices that beg to be taken. Roads will be closed and opened, depending on your attitude. You will never be down every single road, nor should you try to take the shortcut. _

'_Life is hard, brutal. It is the longest and hardest thing we'll ever do. Even painful, eternal reincarnation and hell are bliss compared to Life. _

'_Know these things: a little madness, a little kindness makes for happiness. Friendships will last if they are put first. Some pursue happiness, others create it. Do not suppose opportunity will knock twice._

'_With this final page, this final goodbye, I say this to you:_

'_Friendship and love is the key…to everything.'_

_'Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less.'_

For half a second, I was confused at the familiar ringing of words.

Then I felt tears in my eyes. Cloud had read my letter. He knew. The silence opened up a world of music for me, and I hugged the stolen edition closer to my chest, taking a shaky breath. The joy slid down my cheek like living jewels as I watched the world wake, watch it portray its sleepy existence.

And I smiled.

**_0_**

**_0_**

**_A/N: I'd like to close this with a little smile and twinkle to you. You've done a great deal of good for my writing skill. I'm putting down my thoughts, and letting you read them. What an activist! Now, please REVIEW._**

**_Also, since nobody has mentioned it...on the dates, and times...A.B. stands for After Beginning. After the Beginning of Final Fantasy! WOOP. I made that one up. Keeps me in line. Anyway, maybe I'll cook something else up! Visit me sometime, and drops suggestions! I'll do whatever you want me to!_**

**_Peace out!_**


End file.
